


DE ESPADAS, VERDADES Y CICATRICES

by 3RDT



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Catherine Rollins, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RDT/pseuds/3RDT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ángeles, demonios, accidentes de aviación, búsquedas, algo de amor, rencores, luchas... pues eso...</p>
<p>Descargo de responsabilidades: toda la culpa es de la gemela of course, ella es la estratega, la ideóloga y la cabeza enferma yo solo pongo en la pantalla lo que ella no se atreve a escribir... Ya os lo sabéis, el rollo de siempre, Supernatural y sus personajes son de la CW, lo mismo con Hawaii 5-0 y la CBS y no gano nada positivo con ésto (ya quisiera, pero no)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Call in anger"

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un X-over, SPN/Hawaii 5-0
> 
> Voy a suponer que no ves Sobrenatural, así que resumo: son dos hermanos, cazadores de monstruos, que han parado el Apocalipsis pero a los que no les sale nada a derechas por mucho que lo intenten. Tienen un amigo, un ángel que es aún más desastre que ellos y que a estas alturas ha provocado que todos los ángeles sean expulsados del cielo, dejándose engañar por Metratón (el escriba de Dios y un gran capullo...)
> 
> Mi historia comenzaba después del capítulo 9x15, pero si no ves la serie no hay problema porque no te vas a dar cuenta. Dean se fue del búnker de los hombres de letras dando esquinazo a su hermano Sam y al ángel y reuniéndose con el antiguo rey de los cruces de caminos y rey del infierno en busca y captura: el demonio Crowley. Están buscando la primera espada y Crowley cree que está cerca de Hawaii por lo que traslada mágicamente a Dean allí para que le espere mientras la consigue.
> 
> Y ahora voy a suponer que lo que no ves es Hawaii 5-0, nos ambientados a mediados de la cuarta temporada y resumo también: se trata de una unidad especial a las órdenes directas del gobernador especializada en casos difíciles, terrorismo, secuestros... y esas cosillas que le dan salsa a las series policiacas. La unidad la forman:
> 
> \- Steve MacGarret, jefe de la misma, antiguo Seal y con unos cuantos problemas familiares (Su madre es una espía internacional que desapareció cuando era un jovencito y apareció de nuevo tras la muerte de su padre y la creación del 5-0)
> 
> \- Danny Williams, antiguo policía de New Jersey que llegó a la isla persiguiendo a su exmujer para pasar más tiempo con su hija Grace
> 
> \- Chin Ho Kelly, policía hawaiano acusado de corrupción (evidentemente inocente) y amigo de McGarret desde el instituto
> 
> \- Kono Kalakawa, sobrina del anterior y que aunque está muy buena lamentablemente no sale en mi historia, ¡qué se le va a hacer!
> 
> \- El forense, del que nunca me acuerdo el nombre, pero no tiene importancia para ésto porque tampoco sale.
> 
> \- Catherine Rollins, la guapa, sexi, atractiva, valiente ¿he dicho sexi? militar que acaba de dejar los marines, perder a su jefe/amigo/exnovio en un tiroteo y se ha unido al 5-0. Se supone que es la novia de McGarret pero tal y como la trata lo mejor es que lo deje y se venga conmigo... digo... ya le buscaré a alguien más interesante.
> 
> \- Kamekona, algo así como un miembro oficioso del 5-0, es un mastodonte con pinta de luchador de sumo que tiene un puesto callejero de gambas que le da el dinero suficiente para comprar un helicóptero... Pero como es muy apañao a nadie se le ocurre pensar que no sea legal
> 
> ¿Situados? Pues vamos allá

**PRÓLOGO: "Call in anger"**

Dean Winchester despertó de la anestesia en una anónima habitación de hospital. Sus ojos verdes y confusos apenas distinguían algunas sombras en la penumbra mal iluminada. No sabía quién era o dónde estaba y tampoco porqué sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizados con correas. El pitido nervioso de un monitor se aceleraba junto a los latidos de su corazón. Una mujer de treinta y tantos que podría pasar por alguien más joven (suele pasar con las personas que tienen rasgos asiáticos) revisó el monitor y se aseguró de que las vías de suero y medicación, funcionaran correctamente.

La miró interrogante. Pero no era capaz de reunir las palabras para preguntar, se escabullían en su mente jugando al gato y al ratón con él. El cansancio le venció y se durmió en el sueño intranquilo de las drogas.

Cuando despertó por segunda vez estaba un poco más lúcido y recordaba quién era. Ese conocimiento, en lugar de tranquilizarle le ponía más nervioso. Seguía sin saber cómo había llegado ahí y lo último que recordaba le provocó un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón que se sumó al recuerdo adormecido de una herida abierta. La máquina de constantes volvió a pitar y la misma mujer entró acompañada de un celador y una enfermera. Debía ser la doctora, llevaba una placa que su vista enturbiada era incapaz de descifrar.

\- Relájese – la voz de la doctora sonaba tensa y llena de prevención y Dean Winchester supuso que debía creer que era una especie de criminal, lo que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad – la cirugía ha ido bien, no lo estropee

El cazador notó el tubo de drenaje que salía de su pecho. ¿Cirugía? Intentó preguntar y su voz se volvió a negar a salir. Forcejeó con las correas. La doctora ordenó a la enfermera que le tomara la temperatura y revisara las curas.

El enfermo intentó relajarse. Sus ojos revisaron metódicamente la habitación, al celador (también tenía rasgos asiáticos y era enorme) y a la enfermera, una chica joven que trabajaba nerviosa sobre el vendaje de su pecho retirando con cuidado el tubo que salía de él. Le administraron otro sedante a través de la vía y volvió a dormirse.

La tercera vez que despertó la realidad atravesó su mente como un cuchillo al rojo corta la mantequilla. No quería despertar y no quería recordar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba solo en lo que debía ser una UCI, de algún hospital controlado por ángeles caídos o demonios, para sus intereses tan malos eran unos como otros.

Carraspeó buscando su propia voz. La enfermera de antes, la chica joven, acudió a su lado y le ofreció un poco de agua. Dean masculló un "Christo" sin que la chica se inmutara. No era un demonio pero eso no quería decir nada. Un sorbo de agua atravesó su garganta áspera y seca como papel de lija.

\- Despacio – susurró la enfermera levantándole un poco la cabeza para ayudarle a beber.

\- Gracias – el cazador volvía a estar cansado

\- Es mi trabajo – Jenny González fue mucho menos brusca de lo que hubiera querido ser, pero, a pesar de la fuerte vigilancia policial, y lo que había oído comentar a sus compañeros y a los mismos agentes de la ley, le costaba creer que el tipo al que acababan de sacar una bala del pecho y que ahora giraba el rostro hacia la ventana fuera un asesino en serie o un terrorista - ¿Necesita algo más?

\- No… - de repente Jenny se encontró bajo el embrujo de los ojos más expresivos e intensos que había visto jamás, y tuvo miedo, él se dio cuenta – no quiero hacerte daño…

\- Estás atado, no puedes hacerme nada – reaccionó la jovencita alejándose un paso

\- Eso también – sonrió divertido el prisionero – ¿me das un poco más de agua?

Jenny pensó que no había ningún peligro en acercarle el vaso una vez más, y por parte del paciente no lo había. Un par de policías militares entraron en la UCI escoltando a una atractiva y pelirroja oficial de la marina.

\- Disculpe señora, esto es una unidad de cuidados intensivos, no se puede entrar aquí sin las debidas medidas higiénicas

La oficial la miró de una forma extraña, un humo turbio brotó de sus labios y se introdujo en la enfermera. La muchacha tembló de terror cuando aquella cosa se coló hasta su cerebro como un ladrón y después regresó a la extraña mujer.

\- No pasa nada Jenny, yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie – como a cámara lenta la chica escuchó al hombre atado en la cama "Déjala, ella no es nadie" – tranquilo Dean, no gano nada con matarla

Contradiciendo sus propias palabras Abadón degolló a la enfermera sin ningún problema. Después se acercó a la cama. Dean pensó que las cosas no podrían empeorar más.

\- ¿Y qué le pasa a tu pobre corazoncito? – Ella se sentó en el borde retirando la sábana que cubría el vendaje de su pecho – No pensaba que fueras un alma sensible Dean.

El cazador apretó los labios cuando las uñas de la demonio atravesaron las vendas llegando hasta la herida del pecho. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de gritar.

\- Oh vaya, parece que los que pasan por el infierno aguantan el dolor – se lamió de entre los dedos la sangre y sonrió complacida – así será más divertido hacerte confesar dónde está ...

\- No voy a decirte nada

\- Como ya te he dicho Dean – dijo sujetándolo del cabello – así será más divertido

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a torturarme aquí? ¿En el hospital? Eso puede llamar la atención de los ángeles…

\- No tengo miedo de esos pajarillos desplumados Dean, además, ninguno de ellos movería un dedo por ayudarte, y lo sabes

\- Puede que no, puta, pero seguro que también quieren saber dónde está lo que estás buscando.

Llena de ira por la rebeldía del cazador casi lo degüella también, pero se contuvo en el último instante dejando sólo un rasguño en la piel del pecoso. Hizo un gesto a los soldados que no eran más que demonios de quinta fila, y éstos soltaron al Winchester de la cama y lo arrastraron fuera de la habitación seguidos de su Reina.

No llegaron muy lejos, como había advertido Dean, los ángeles estaban tras sus pasos y ya fuera porque se habían enterado que le habían herido cuando la policía le detuvo o porque habían percibido el poder de Abadón, estaban ahí fuera, al menos cuatro o cinco, y con sólo el reflejo de sus auras achicharraron a los dos tipos que sujetaban al cazador.

La Demonio no les temía, puede que porque era casi tan antigua como el más antiguo de ellos, Abadón era un caballero del infierno elegido personalmente por Lucifer y que sólo podía ser destruido por el arma más mortífera de la creación "La primera espada". Pero había en escena una criatura todavía más peligrosa que un ángel: Dean Winchester la apuñaló en el cuello con la aguja de su vía mientras recitaba a toda velocidad un exorcismo que, a pesar de todo lo antiquísima que era la demonio, no había escuchado nunca, y el exorcismo funcionaba. Huyó de su cuerpo en una fantasmagórica nube de humo rojo.

Dean quedó sin fuerzas, su corazón tableteaba fuera de control y cayó de rodillas. Uno de los ángeles apoyó la mano en su cabeza y le prestó algo de energía. Después le levantó dispuesto a sacarlo de allí.

\- Esperad, la chica que mató Abadón, podéis hacer algo por ella

\- Está muerta, no es de nuestra incumbencia arreglar tus estropicios cazador – dijo el que parecía el jefe de la cuadrilla

\- Yo os he librado de Abadón…

\- Podríamos haberla matado si no te hubieras interpuesto.

\- Iré con vosotros sin oponer resistencia – trató de negociar

\- ¿Crees que puedes resistirte? – el ángel cometió el error de acercarse demasiado

Con un rápido movimiento el cazador alcanzó la espada del ángel y colocándose a su espalda le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello. No había que ser muy listo para saber que si se movía acabaría tan muerto como la joven enfermera.

\- Por favor, es una chica inocente que no ha hecho daño a nadie, si es porque no tenéis bastante poder, podéis usar mi alma – pidió.

\- Suéltame – el ángel chasqueó sus dedos y Dean volvió a sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban

\- Moriremos los dos – masculló el humano con los dientes apretados

\- Está hecho – dijo el ángel – Ella está bien, cuando despierte no recordará nada. Contra tu creencia Dean Winchester, los ángeles son misericordiosos, no asesinos

\- No es mi creencia – la sangre manchaba la bata de hospital y las vendas desgarradas por Abadón, Dean sonrió irónicamente antes de perder el sentido – es mi experiencia.

La enfermera Jenny despertó una hora después en la habitación vacía de la UCI, no había rastro de los policías ni del hombre herido custodiado en ella.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Steve McGarret acabó su tercera tanda de flexiones en el gimnasio de la sede del 5.0 y se quedó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos sudorosos que lo habían levantado otras trescientas veces seguidas.

Chin Ho Kelly no dijo nada ante el sobreesfuerzo excesivo de su jefe. El ambiente estaba enrarecido en la unidad desde la marcha de Kono y la tensión creciente entre Danny y Steve. Que Catherine Rollins se hubiera unido al equipo no mejoraba las cosas. Incluso se plantearía la renuncia si no estuviera convencido de estar haciendo un buen trabajo en su puesto. Dio un margen temporal más que razonable al marine para que se levantara y después se acercó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfecto – replicó el soldado levantándose con agilidad

\- Steve…

\- Te preocupas demasiado amigo – sonrió su jefe

\- Eso mismo, soy tu amigo – la aparente frialdad del nativo chocaba con la aparente indiferencia de su superior y ambos acabaron riendo – cuando quieras tío

\- Mahalo Chin, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- ¿Y entonces?...

\- Danny se va, Cath… y yo… - respiró profundamente – no estoy preparado Chin…

\- ¿Preparado para qué? – Danny Williams se apoyaba en la puerta con el habitual ceño fruncido desde los últimos meses. Sus habituales quejas se habían vuelto más ácidas – sólo voy a pasar mis vacaciones con Grace y con Gaby, ¿o tienes algún inconveniente?

Steve y Danny se encararon. Chin Ho estaba harto de tantas tensiones y tantos malentendidos, el 5.0 era tan importante para él como su propia sangre, ¡qué demonios, eran su familia!

\- Parad, ahora – ordenó – esto no puede seguir así, cuando vuelvas Danny tenéis que hablar de verdad y no lanzaros estúpidas insinuaciones que no sirven para nada

Tanto uno como otro se mordieron las ganas de tomarlas con el nativo que en cierto modo tenía razón. Danny levantó un dedo con un "Hablaremos" que quedó sin pronunciarse en el aire de la oficina. Había algo más importante de que hablar: trabajo.

\- Ese Winchester parece recuperarse del balazo en el pecho, he hablado con la doctora y cree que esta tarde estará en condiciones de ser interrogado – comentó el antiguo policía de New Jersey

\- Algo es algo, ¿sabemos cómo llegó? – la mirada del jefe de la unidad recobró la concentración en el caso

\- Nada – Chin les mostró los datos recogidos en los puertos y aeropuertos de las islas más importantes – Ni en aviones, ni en cruceros, ni vuelos chárter, ni pesqueros o transporte de mercancías…

\- ¿Y aparte de matar a dos soldados con un cuchillo antes de ser abatido, tiene antecedentes?

\- Esto te va a dejar a cuadros Steve – musitó Danny dándole a Chin un pendrive – yo aún estoy asimilándolo…

En la pantalla del ordenador se desplegó una serie de carpetas que abarcaban desde el año 1999 hasta el actual. Las más antiguas eran sobre delitos del tipo de falsificación de tarjetas de crédito, robos, allanamientos, alguna pelea y profanación de tumbas, pero a partir del 2005 había que incluir varias acusaciones de asesinato, asalto…

\- ¿Y lo dieron por muerto oficialmente? ¿tres veces? – McGarret estaba alucinando - ¿Cómo es posible que no se aseguraran que estaba muerto? ¡Este tipo ha matado a más de cien personas…!

\- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, recuerdo lo de San Luis, un colega me dijo que estaba allí cuando los forenses se llevaron el cadáver y que no tenían ninguna duda…

\- Tendremos que hacer una visita a nuestro psicópata.

El teléfono sonó estridentemente, y Chin Ho recogió la llamada. Era Cath, tendrían que cancelar la visita. Dean Winchester había escapado del hospital dejando tras de sí el cadáver de dos agentes del servicio policial de la marina con los ojos quemados.

**Continuará...**


	2. "Outlaw"

**Capítulo I: "Outlaw"**

Sam Winchester terminó de imprimir los dos billetes de avión Kansas City-Honolulu, pensativo repasó la documentación conseguida a través del ordenador de los hombres de letras. Era impecable, Dean se quedaría de piedra si viera esto, nada de gastar miles de dólares en identificaciones falsas que cualquier jugador de Rol pudiera desmontar en dos minutos. Eran perfectas.

Al recordar a su hermano sintió una punzada de añoranza. Recordaba cómo se habían separado como si hubiera ocurrido ese mismo día. El dolor, por Kevin, por sí mismo, por Dean, por sentirse traicionado y por sentir que lo traicionaba al mismo tiempo… Habían pasado meses y no lo había encontrado hasta ahora.

Dean estaba herido en un hospital en Hawái, ¿Cómo había llegado allí y por qué? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Sólo quería reunirse con él y traerlo a casa y después ya verían la manera de perdonarse mutuamente. Aunque los últimos intentos se hubieran convertido en absolutos fracasos a causa de la cicatriz que Dean tenía en su brazo derecho.

\- Estás tardando Castiel – murmuró al recordar a su amigo desplumado

\- Hola Sam

Sonrió para sí, el ángel se había convertido en alguien fundamental en la vida de los Winchester, el tercero en discordia, como se definió el ángel inocentemente hacía ya una vida. Castiel había aparecido como solía hacer, sin anunciarse, y el búnker debía reconocerlo como miembro de los hombres de letras cuando se lo permitía.

\- Toma agente Moody, tenemos que subir a un avión – musitó entregando las credenciales falsas

\- Yo podría ir solo Sam…

\- No te lo tomes a mal amigo, no sabrías que hacer una vez llegaras y traer a Dean contigo podría ser un problema – ambos sabían que aunque Castiel hubiera recobrado algo de magia angelical, sus poderes estaban muy limitados – lo haremos a la manera tradicional, con esta documentación no debemos tener problemas para llegar como agentes federales y traérnoslo en custodia.

\- Estás preocupado por Dean

\- ¿Tú no? – El castaño sacó toda la documentación que no guardara relación con su nueva identidad de Jon Lord de la cartera – Hace meses Cas y…

\- Yo tampoco he podido encontrar su rastro – El ángel apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo intentando confortarle – se oculta de nosotros

\- ¿Por qué? Mira, puedo entender que se sintiera fatal por lo de Kevin, yo me siento fatal… pero… ¿Y si nos necesita? – se cayó el "¿y si está cometiendo alguna estupidez tan gorda como lo de la marca de Caín?", era falso que no supiera porqué se había ido, le había fallado, cada vez, y esta última había sido la peor, Dean había estado hundido y fuera de sí desde que Gadriel asesinara a Kevin y la propia negativa a perdonarle en tanto no pidiera perdón había acabado de destrozarlo – vamos a encontrarle y… Vamos a encontrarle.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Steve tuvo que dejar que Danny se encargara de las preguntas a la enfermera González. La chica debía estar aún algo traumatizada pues no paraba de decir que una oficial de la marina la había matado.

El policía tenía mucha más paciencia y más tacto que él para estas situaciones. Se le quedó mirando intentando aprender, entender cómo podía desplegar tanta paciencia. Habían conectado desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero últimamente no dejaban de discutir como un viejo matrimonio en crisis. El marine estaba tan ensimismado en esas reflexiones que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos federales que acompañaban a Catherine hasta que sacaron sus placas y se las mostraron a Danny y la enfermera.

\- Soy el agente Lord, este es mi compañero el agente especial Moody, venimos expresamente de Washington para hacernos cargo de Dean Winchester y llevarlo al continente – el que hablaba dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al policía

\- Agente Lord, yo soy Steve McGarret y este es Danny Williams, del 5.0, y nadie nos avisó de su llegada – Aquel muchacho era casi más alto que él, tendría pinta de haber pasado por el ejército si no fuera por el cabello largo. Por la pose y la expresión, si le dijera que había pertenecido a los cuerpos especiales, le creería.

\- Estoy seguro de que tiene que tener nuestro aviso de llegada en sus oficinas – murmuró contrariado el federal más joven - mis superiores me han ordenado colaborar con el 5.0 y facilitar el traslado

\- Como le venía diciendo agente Lord – insistió Catherine Rollins – el detenido se ha fugado del hospital hace apenas dos horas.

\- Dean no ha escapado, se lo han llevado unos ángeles – comunicó el otro agente a su compañero

\- Oye amigo, en Honolulu no hay ángeles del infierno – Danny no podía creer lo rápido que el agente había decidido quién habían raptado al asesino – por como hablas parece que conoces a Dean Winchester.

\- ¿Ha visto "atrápame si puedes" agente Williams? – Lord colocó una pesada mano en el hombro de su compañero cortando una indeseada respuesta por parte del agente de ojos azules y gabardina de Colombo – Llevamos detrás de Dean Winchester desde el 2005, a veces llegamos tarde, a veces logramos evitar algo gordo. Entre nosotros: es demasiado tiempo.

\- Creyeron que esta vez era la definitiva – sugirió McGarret

\- En efecto, es imposible esfumarse de una isla… tiene que estar aún por aquí y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerles nuestra colaboración para atraparlo – Afirmó el federal más alto con fiereza

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Dean recobró la conciencia en un cobertizo. Había oscurecido y estaba esposado a una silla frente al ángel que lo había sacado del hospital. El tipo, casi tan alto como Sam, tenía pinta de guardaespaldas. "Muy adecuado al aspecto habitual de todos los ángeles capullos"

\- He curado la herida de bala

\- Vaya, gracias – murmuró irónicamente el cazador echando un vistazo al lugar - ¿No tenías un lugar más inseguro al que llevarme?

\- Ningún humano o ente sobrenatural puede enfrentarse a mí.

-¿Estás seguro?

\- Tengo unas cuantas preguntas – el ángel se levantó del sillón, sacó su espada y la mostró al prisionero – de ti depende que no necesite usar esto

\- Más que de mí, dependerá de lo que preguntes.

\- ¿Dónde está Castiel?

\- ¿De parte de quién? – la paciencia del ángel demostró ser nula al clavar su espada en el dorso de la mano del prisionero - ¡Mamonazo!

\- Dón-de es-tá Cas-ti-el – silabeó sacando la espada y alzando la voz sobre el grito sofocado del cazador.

\- Chú-pa-me-la – la espada se clavó en la otra mano y Dean gritó - ¡hijo de puta!

Si pudiera liberar aunque fuera una mano… Pero ni siquiera llevaba su ropa, llevaba la del hospital, una ridícula bata abierta por detrás y un fino pantalón de tela blanca. Su torturador demostró algo de imaginación curando sus heridas y volviendo a empezar.

La espada del ángel volvió a perforar sus manos, no conforme con las respuestas

\- Mi nombre es Natanael – dijo dándole unos minutos de tregua, el poderoso ente se estaba planteando otra estrategia de interrogatorio – se lo que te preocupan los humanos Dean Winchester, y conocer el paradero de Castiel es más importante que una vida humana, así que decide…

\- De acuerdo Nat, de acuerdo… - iba a comprobar si ser el heredero de Caín servía para algo – si quieres saber dónde está Castiel la clave está en mi brazo derecho…

El ángel rasgó la manga con la espada, ansioso, y se quedó congelado al ver la marca, conocía la historia de la misma (al menos la versión oficial). Susurró "No es posible" alejándose unos metros.

\- Esto lo cambia todo – los ojos castaños de Natanael se entrecerraron alejándose unos pasos

\- Pues libérame

El ángel se volatilizó dejándole en el cobertizo. Fuera llovía torrencialmente. Alguien llegaba, un tipo enorme, y lo de enorme quería decir que era enorme de verdad. A pesar del dolor, Dean Winchester no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante aquel mastodonte que parecía haberse tragado la cena habitual de Obelix, con obelisco incluido.

\- Hola amigo – saludó - ¿me desatas?

\- ¿Qué haces en mi cochera?

\- Ni idea de que fuera tu cochera, no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad por si no te has dado cuenta – Dean miró a los ojos de aquel tipo a medias entre gánster de tercera y luchador de sumo y decidió que no era mal tipo – me han secuestrado tío, me han torturado y no tengo ni idea de quien ha sido o de quien eres tú

\- Voy a llamar a la policía

\- Me parece estupendo, pero… – pero tenía que conseguir que lo desatara antes de que Natanael volviera – Tío, me han sacado del hospital a la fuerza y me han apuñalado las manos, aquí hace frío y…

Y no se había equivocado en juzgar a esa mole hawaiana como un buenazo. No pudo quitarle las esposas así que cogió la silla con el cazador incluido y la llevó a la casa dónde le puso una manta por encima y le hizo una pequeña cura en las manos.

\- Gracias…

\- Me llamo Kamekona

\- Yo David

\- Voy a llamar a la policía y ellos podrán quitarte esto ¿de acuerdo David?

\- De acuerdo, pero…

\- No te gusta la poli – se rio el dueño de la casa

\- Ya sabes cómo son, llevo horas aquí y ellos me interrogarán antes de pensar que puede que necesite ayuda, me han sacado del hospital tío, no me encuentro bien – exageró un poco – puede, puede que me de un infarto.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a llamar a la comisaría sino a unos amigos que son policías, créeme ellos sabrán que hacer - "Si claro" pensó con fastidio el cazador, mientras su "salvador" llamaba a esos amigos – Danny, tío soy Kamekona y necesito que alguno venga a mi casa… Es algo raro, me he encontrado a un tío en mi garaje y parece que lo estaban torturando… un gaole con ropa de hospital… ajá… David… Oye tío, ¿y tu apellido?

\- David Coverdale – respondió el cazador aunque por la forma como el mastodonte hablaba y cogía el teléfono estaba seguro de que ya sabía quién era.

\- Coverdale Danny… no puedo, y él tampoco puede moverse… - el hawaiano le miró con dureza – de acuerdo, no le quitaré el ojo de encima colega, no tardéis.

\- No cuela ¿verdad? – se rio el cazador

\- Casi había colado, Dean Winchester – Kamekona se sentó frente a él

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Los agentes del FBI seguían al furgón policial dónde trasladaban a Dean Winchester al 5-0. En el Camaro de Williams, Steve conducía con los ojos fijos en el coche de alquiler de Lord y Moody sin escuchar las quejas de Danny. La verdad es que no le importaba que Cath fuera en el furgón con el prisionero, Cath era una de las personas en cuya capacidad confiaba ciegamente, no entendía el razonamiento de su compañero.

\- ¿Tú has visto a Winchester? Cualquier tía se derretiría con que sólo la mirara Steve – insistió el rubio

\- Venga ya Danno, como que Catherine es idiota y va a caer embelesada a los pies de ese tipo – se rio el castaño, incrédulo – deberías de dejar de emparejar a Cath con cualquier tío que le diga hola.

\- No estoy haciendo eso, estoy diciendo que te tomas muy a la ligera con quien está o no está tu novia – gruñó el policía

Steve se sintió molesto, no se consideraba un hombre controlador, no comprendía qué motivos tenía Danny para comportarse así. El rubio estaba tenso en su asiento, mirando al frente, una vena en su sien latía como cuando estaba furioso.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Danny? ¿Es por las vacaciones? Te dije que podías tomarte las tres semanas sin problema – sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso y en efecto, ahí estaba la mirada de su compañero que decía "no te enteras de una mierda ¿verdad?" – Joder tío, no soy adivino, si te ocurre algo dilo.

\- Me ocurre que eres un imbécil insensible y descerebrado

\- Ya estamos

\- Se supone que quieres a Catherine ¿no? – el gesto de "¿es que no es evidente?" del exmarine le sacó de quicio – pues no lo parece tío, te comportas como si te importara una mierda lo que ella diga o haga

\- Cath tiene derecho a hacer y decir lo que le dé la gana Danny, es una persona adulta en un país libre, ¿Quieres que me ponga con ella en plan talibán? – la molestia se fue convirtiendo en enfado como cada vez que hablaban más de diez minutos seguidos

\- No te enteras McGarret, vives en tu maravilloso mundo dónde eres perfecto y no te enteras de cómo actúas con la gente – Danny resopló, negando desalentado – cuando vuelva vamos a tener que poner las cosas sobre la mesa

\- Lo que Catherine haga o deje de hacer no tiene nada que ver contigo

\- No estoy hablando de Cath, estoy hablando de ti – le miró con furia a los ojos – te quiero tío, y no quiero que acabes apartando a la gente que te quiere de tu lado

\- Pues gracias, pero no necesito consejos de un padre divorciado con su novia a medio planeta de distancia.

\- Sí los necesitas si consideras una cita romántica llevar a la mujer que adora el suelo por dónde pisas al partido de softball de mi hija – se rio irónicamente - ¿Has tenido algún detalle con ella alguna vez? Y no me refiero a desayunar en el coche o beberos una cerveza mientras os sentáis juntos en el sofá de tu casa…

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí me gusta, ¿y la conexión? No es necesario decir nada, estamos ahí, los dos juntos, sintiéndonos el uno al otro, ¿puede haber algo más romántico? – Steve aparcó el coche mientras veían cómo bajaban al prisionero del furgón y lo metían en el edificio.

El jefe del 5-0 se reunió con los federales mientras Danny asimilaba la extraña conversación que habían tenido. Analizando a posteriori sus propias palabras había dejado que esos estúpidos celos que sentía por Catherine se hubiesen colado entre sus palabras haciéndole decir idioteces que podían fácilmente interpretarse como machistas, para después intentar aconsejar a Steve sobre cómo corresponder a su pareja.

"Cielos Danny, tienes que irte ya o… Ese idiota diciendo lo de la conexión en el desayuno en el coche, o la cerveza…" El policía salió del coche a su vez. El vehículo que le pertenecía y que sólo conducía cuando Steve no estaba, dónde desayunaban la mayor parte de los días, incluso ahora. Los ojos azules del agente Williams contemplaron con tristeza el edificio que tenía ante él. Debía alejarse, volver al continente antes de no poder contenerse y estropear la mejor relación de trabajo y amistad que había tenido jamás, por culpa de unos sentimientos que era incapaz de retener por más tiempo.

**Continuará...**


	3. "Wings Of The Storm"

**Capítulo II: "Wings Of The Storm"**

Sam Winchester había buscado a su hermano durante meses, tratando de hallarle, de hacerle volver, de recuperar todo lo que se había roto entre ellos a causa de la desconfianza y la traición y ahora todas las palabras de perdón o de comprensión se difuminaban en la rabia ante la frialdad con que el mayor lo miraba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – masculló Dean

\- Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo – dijo sentándose en una silla frente a él y apartando las vendas de las manos para ver lo que la espada del ángel había hecho, las puñaladas estaban selladas como si las hubieran cerrado con un hierro al rojo – están cauterizadas…

\- Natanael no quería que me desangrara sin hablar – murmuró más suave de lo que pretendía al notar la preocupación del más joven

\- He venido a por ti. En serio Dean, ¿qué haces en Hawái? – preguntó Sam Winchester, la cabeza de su hermano se hundió evitando su mirada.

\- Vine con Crowley, está cerca del lugar dónde está la primera espada… - musitó encogiéndose ante el más joven

\- Sigues trabajando con él

\- Si señor

\- Dean… - no podía entenderlo, no podía comprender cómo se hacía eso a sí mismo. Era tan frustrante. Gruñó – Vas a conseguir que te maten

\- Ahora soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas? – los ojos de Dean eran vacíos, desolados, Sam no pudo seguir mirándole y se marchó. El mayor farfulló nuevamente solo – tampoco es que le importe a nadie.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

La tormenta tropical comenzó sin previo aviso, como si alguna voluntad sobrehumana hubiera tenido el capricho de descargar sobre el soleado archipiélago toneladas de agua helada y centenares de rayos. El viento derribó cuanto tenía a mano, palmeras, tejados, chiringuitos y algunos hoteles se vieron obligados a alojar parte de sus clientes en los halls y salones interiores porque no estaban seguros en sus bungalós.

Grace Williams aguardaba a su padre en el salón de actos del colegio dónde muchos otros chavales como ella habían quedado atrapados cuando el autobús escolar sufrió la caída de un árbol que lo inutilizó. No fue su padre quien llegó al colegio a recogerla, sino el tío Steve y el tío Chin. Grace ya tenía doce años y sabía perfectamente que no le unía parentesco de sangre con ambos policías, pero a los efectos, había compartido tanto con el 5.0 que para ella eran tan de la familia como el novio de mamá o Gaby, la novia de papá (incluso más).

En lugar de dirigirse a casa, fueron al cuartel del 5.0. Era lo más razonable, todas las personas que conocía, incluido Kamekona, el simpático dueño del mejor puesto callejero de gambas de la ciudad, cualquier persona con la que hubiera podido quedarse, estaban en el edificio, y también su padre.

\- ¡Hola cariño! – papá siempre la trataba como una cría pequeña, sonrió – Nos tendremos que quedar aquí un par de días por el huracán, pero no te preocupes, tenemos tele por cable, provisiones, videojuegos…

\- Vale – dejó su mochila en un sillón y se dirigió al pasillo buscando el aseo – Es por la tormenta ¿verdad?

Un hombre altísimo le cortó el paso. Era como tío Steve aunque llevaba el cabello largo, y ser como tío Steve es medir casi dos metros y tener espaldas de armario ropero. Grace no era ninguna cría que se asuste fácilmente, incluso una vez la secuestraron y ni siquiera lloró. Pero aquel hombre estaba enfadado, se podía ver en la expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó de manera seca Sam Winchester al casi darse de bruces con una niña desconocida

\- Grace…

\- ¡Es mi hija agente Lord! – su padre estaba a su lado

\- No ha debido traerla, este no es lugar seguro para una niña – gruñó el cazador, aunque más relajado – Al menos no la deje jugar por la zona de detención.

\- No estaba jugando – explicó Grace un poco molesta con en desconocido – iba al aseo.

Sam notó el tono de disgusto de la chica y la dejó pasar dejando que el ambiente acabara de entibiarse. La mocosa podía ser tímida pero no era cobarde. Se reunió con Castiel que estaba visiblemente alterado por el temporal.

El ángel presentía la presencia de un ejército de demonios, era eso lo que estaba causando ese huracán imprevisto que se cernía sobre la isla. Según la virulencia y la localización del mismo calculaba unos cincuenta o sesenta, además de Abadón.

\- Eso no es todo, el tal Natanael ha fijado el radar de los ángeles sobre la isla, y hay un fuerte sello sagrado que puede provocar la justicia primigenia – los ojos azules de quien fue Jimmy Novak se entrecerraron con dureza – tenemos que sacar a Dean de aquí antes de que esto se convierta en un campo de batalla

\- Va a ser complicado – el falso Jon Lord también estaba preocupado - ¿Justicia primigenia?

\- Guardianes de lo sagrado Sam, gárgolas – pero el Winchester más joven no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba su amigo - He intentado comunicarme con Crowley pero ha sido imposible

\- No confío en él, Cas – Sam se aseguró de que nadie les estaba escuchando con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor

\- No tenemos muchas más opciones, mantener a Dean aquí con lo que se está acercando es un suicidio que podría arrasar a la población de la isla – advirtió el ángel

\- ¿Qué le tiene tan preocupado agente Moody? – Steve McGarret se acercó a ellos bajo la atenta mirada del resto de sus subordinados – si es algo relacionado con el caso debería compartirlo con los demás.

\- Tenemos que trasladar a Dean Winchester al continente lo más rápido posible, aquí no podremos impedir que vengan a buscarlo – contestó con franqueza el ángel antes de que su compañero pudiera impedirlo.

\- ¿Quién va a venir a buscarlo? – continuó indagando el responsable de la unidad policiaca

\- Winchester tiene muchos amigos y muchos enemigos poderosos – cortó Sam a Castiel – cualquiera de ellos, y si se juntan podrían provocar una auténtica batalla pues a ninguno le van a importar los daños colaterales.

\- Pero, si está en lo cierto, trasladar a ese psicópata en línea regular… - podría haber sido un soldado que participó en cientos de misiones antes de retirarse como jefe del 5.0, pero por muy violento que fuera, por muy frío a la hora de disparar primero y preguntar después, la expresión "daños colaterales" no le dejaba indiferente al ex Seal.

\- Es demasiado peligroso, todos los viajeros y toda la tripulación de ese avión podría morir, sus enemigos son tan peligrosos como él mismo, agente McGarret – A Sam no le gustaba tener que fingir que su hermano era un monstruo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa – es como una guerra de mafias, aunque va más allá, sus enemigos quieren atraparle y sus amigos preferirán que muera antes de que lo cojan, nosotros estamos en medio, y cualquiera que se vea involucrado puede resultar gravemente herido o muerto y no les importará que la víctima sea una niña de doce años. Han hecho muy mal trayendo a esa chiquilla aquí.

-Si podemos resistir durante un par de días podríamos arreglar un transporte militar… - Catherine fue la única que pudo ofrecer una solución razonable – aún conozco a gente importante en la comandancia y con el historial del Winchester y la colaboración del gobernador podría hacerse el traslado sin demasiados problemas.

Todos convinieron en que era la única solución por el momento. McGarret llamó al gobernador para ponerlo al tanto y que su oficina iniciara los contactos. Mientras la tormenta evolucionaba convirtiéndose en huracán, los hombres del 5.0 y sus invitados llevaban a cabo una actividad frenética para organizarse durante las horas que iban a quedar aislados.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche la isla fue azotada por el huracán, que cesó, tan repentinamente como había aparecido, sobre las cinco de la madrugada. La fuerza de la tormenta debía haber dañado alguna central eléctrica pues el suministro llevaba un par de horas suspendido.

Castiel se había asegurado de que todos se sumieran en un profundo sueño antes de reunirse con el cazador al que tenían prisionero. Los ojos que le miraron con indiferencia eran los mismos y a la vez no se parecían a los del hombre que sacó del infierno. Si entonces aquel hombre estaba dañado, ahora éste estaba destruido por completo.

\- No puedo sacarte de aquí con magia, apenas te trasladaría a otro lugar de la isla y el derroche de energía supondría un rastro fácil de seguir a Abadón o a los ángeles – se justificó

\- No os he pedido ayuda

\- Dean…

\- Me llamo

\- Sam ha estado muy preocupado por ti, estos meses no ha dejado de seguir cualquier pista para encontrarte – regañó el ángel

\- Por supuesto, con esta marca ahora soy más peligroso que los ángeles y los demonios – Dean Winchester fulminó con la mirada a quien aún se consideraba su amigo

\- Sam nunca te haría daño ni permitiría que nadie te lo hiciera – el de la gabardina estaba más serio de lo habitual – y yo tampoco.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres Cas?

\- Que dejes de huir, que permitas que Sam y yo te ayudemos a volver a ser el de antes… - la risa sarcástica del cazador lo detuvo

\- Perdéis el tiempo, voy a conseguir esa espada, voy a matar a Abadón, a Gadriel y obligaré a Metatrón a reabrir el cielo – replicó levantándose y encarándose a él – y lo voy a hacer solo.

\- Metatrón es mi problema Dean, y Gadriel el de Sam…

-Y vosotros no os vais a interponer en mi camino – algo en la mirada del mayor de los Winchester le hizo darse cuenta al de la gabardina que al levantarse le había ocultado algo

\- No, Dean, ¿qué…

En un destello cegador el ángel desapareció.

El agente Kelly despertó de su turno de descanso antes de tiempo debido al silencio reinante. Cogió una linterna y se fue a relevar al agente Moody. Los demás dormían, Steve y Cath apoyados uno con el otro en el sofá, Danny en un sillón con su hija tomada en brazos y el agente Lord ya no estaba en el otro sillón, también se habría despertado por la falta de ruido.

La puerta de la celda estaba abierta y se oían voces discutiendo en su interior. Chin apagó la linterna y se acercó con cuidado. No acababa de fiarse de los del FBI, había algo extraño en la presencia de ambos agentes y sobre todo en el comportamiento del tipo de la gabardina.

\- Puede que haya víctimas mortales – escuchó la voz del más joven de los agentes – han sido muchas horas y no todos los edificios de Honolulu tienen la resistencia de éste.

\- No has debido venir – respondió el Winchester y unos segundos de tenso silencio precedieron a un cambio radical en el tono de la conversación - ¿Crees que podréis retenerme mucho tiempo? O me dejáis ir o morimos todos

\- ¿Qué coño pasa contigo Dean? ¿Qué has hecho con…?

Chin Ho irrumpió en la sala para ver cómo el del FBI examinaba los brazos del detenido. Sobre la mesa había un extraño dibujo circular hecho de sangre y no había rastro de Moody en ningún sitio. Dean advirtió sin palabras a su hermano de la presencia del miembro del 5.0

En el preciso momento en que el hawaiano entró se reactivó el suministro de luz y se quedaron un poco cegados. Dean se levantó y empujó al castaño que tardó un segundo en reaccionar al hecho de que el prisionero se había quitado las esposas, no así Chin que se arrojó sobre el peligroso criminal. El Winchester se dejó caer al suelo aprovechando el impulso del policía, rodando con él y quitándole el arma que llevaba en la sobaquera.

Su mano aún sangraba por haber dibujado el sigil y gracias a esa sangre se escurrió del agarre del agente, quitó el seguro del arma y le apuntó al pecho cortando de raíz la pelea. Sam sacó su arma y le apuntó a la vez.

\- Guarda tu pistola Jon o me cargo al poli – el cazador parecía muy capaz de volar la cabeza del hawaiano

\- Piensa un poco Dean, no vas a poder salir de aquí – Sam no comprendía que mosca le había picado a su hermano para desterrar a Castiel y ahora pretender salir del edificio – y si por un milagro sales eres hombre muerto, hay mucha gente ahí fuera esperando a…

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – se rio nerviosamente el cazador – dispara o tírala, hazme caso o el chinito es hombre muerto

\- No soy chino – Chin se levantó lentamente del suelo sin apartar la mirada del cañón de su pistola

Sam dejó caer el arma al suelo y levantó las manos. La rápida pelea puso sobre aviso a los demás. Cath y Steve rodearon la puerta y Danny entró con el arma empuñada apuntando firmemente a Dean. El Winchester más joven sintió que la situación se les iba de las manos. Dean había desterrado a Castiel y en la posición en que estaba podía salir mal herido, porque, incluso con todo lo que había pasado, sabía que su hermano no mataría al policía.

El prisionero, sin abandonar la sonrisa ladeada amartilló el arma dando la impresión de si ser capaz de matar al agente Kelly. Sam se colocó en la trayectoria de la posible bala, si se equivocaba y el mayor de los Winchester hería al policía nada podría impedir que lo acribillaran a balazos allí mismo.

\- Venga Dean – susurró preocupado – sé que no quieres herir a nadie, deja el arma

\- Quitaos de mi camino y todos estaremos contentos

\- Eso no va a pasar amigo – Danny se acercó sin dejar de apuntarle – venga, antes de que dispares lo habré hecho yo

\- Lo siento "amigo" pero si no apartas tu arma alguien va a salir muy mal parado – musitó aproximándose a la puerta que el rubio policía había dejado desprotegida

Era lo que Williams pretendía, pidiendo mentalmente que no se diera cuenta de la presencia de los ex marines. Sam aún trataba de convencer a su hermano de que se entregara sin abandonar su tapadera.

Steve, cuando tuvo al fugitivo a menos de dos metros lo desarmó de una patada en el brazo y lo golpeó con fuerza mandándolo trastabillando por el pasillo. "¡Grace!" exclamó aterrado Danny mientras el cazador se levantaba del suelo a pocos metros de su hija que se despertó en el sillón dónde la había dejado.

\- ¡No te acerques a ella! – McGarret se lanzó a la cintura de Dean intentando placarlo pero éste lo esquivó en el último segundo cogiéndole del cuello en una peligrosa llave que lo inmovilizó totalmente.

\- ¡Dean, basta! – Sam no iba a permitir que matara a nadie y todo apuntaba a que esa pelea sin sentido podía acabar muy mal - ¡Suéltale!

El ex marine se estaba asfixiando bajo el agarre del cazador que miraba a su alrededor como una fiera acorralada, ninguno se atrevía a atacar o dispararle porque, tal y como lo tenía sujeto, cualquier movimiento brusco podría romper el cuello de Steve.

\- Venga Dean – Chin, Danny y Catherine estaban admirados del valor y la frialdad con que el agente del FBI se acercaba al criminal con las manos levantadas – le estás ahogando y sé que no quieres hacerlo

\- No te acerques

\- Vamos, mírame, si le sueltas no va a haber represalias

\- No puedo quedarme aquí…

\- No vas a salir Dean – su hermano aflojó el agarre dejando que un semiinconsciente Steve cayera de rodillas al suelo – Ahora pon las manos sobre la cabeza

\- Los van a matar ¿Por qué crees que me he desecho de Cas? Van a matar a todo el que esté cerca – explicó obedeciendo y poniéndose de rodillas – no podéis subirme a un avión, es una locura, un suicidio

Sam le esposó de nuevo, esta vez las manos a la espalda. Cath ayudó a su novio a levantarse mientras volvían a encerrar al cazador. Había estado a punto de perderle, Steve aún respiraba con dificultad y una mancha rojiza rodeaba su cuello amenazando con volverse hematoma.

\- Deberías ir al hospital – sugirió Danny, y la morena no podía estar más de acuerdo.

\- Estaré bien en unos minutos – carraspeó McGarret – de hecho Cath, si me besas estaré bien del todo

Ella no se hizo de rogar, era una oportunidad que no siempre tenía, inició el beso con precaución pero su novio quería demostrarle que estaba perfectamente devolviéndoselo con pasión.

Williams decidió que estorbaba y se retiró discretamente. Su mirada se cruzó con la del agente del FBI y sintió un escalofrío, como si hubiera sentido que Jon Lord podía leer sus pensamientos, que, de alguna manera, comprendía el torbellino de emociones que se arremolinaban en su estómago.

**Continuará...**


	4. "Fly Away From Here"

**Capítulo III: "Fly Away From Here"**

Sam no pudo evitar que interrogaran a Dean durante horas después del intento de fuga, tenía que conservar su tapadera pues era la única opción que tenía para llevarle de vuelta al continente y ponerle a salvo tanto de la Ley como de todas las criaturas que iban tras ellos. Máxime ahora que su hermano había tenido la "genial" idea de desterrar a Castiel.

Como en una sesión maratoniana de acoso y derribo, uno tras otro, los miembros del 5.0 se turnaron haciendo las mismas preguntas cada vez, buscando contradicciones que no hallaron porque el cazador, a quien creían un asesino en serie, se limitó a repetir que subirlo a un avión era matar a cuantos embarcaran con él.

Después de diez largas horas pudo por fin llevarle algo de comida y dejar que descansara en una diminuta celda. Agotado, Dean se dejó caer en el duro jergón creyendo que se habían acabado los interrogatorios. Pero no, quedaba el más duro de todos.

Sam se sentó en la tabla anclada a la pared que hacía las veces de mesa del habitáculo de cemento sin ventana que era la reducida prisión. Durante unos momentos contempló en silencio el cuerpo del cazador rendido al cansancio, viendo más allá del agotamiento físico y mental por las últimas horas.

Dean le devolvió la mirada, primero interrogante y después estoica. Se arrastró un poco hasta sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Pasó las manos encadenadas bajo las piernas aliviando un poco la posición de los hombros.

\- No nos has dado otra opción – se disculpó su hermano señalando los grilletes

\- No tenía otra opción – rio sin ganas el prisionero.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil Dean? – de nuevo un velo de decepción y rabia se interponía entre lo que quería decir y lo que salía de sus labios – Castiel iba a ayudarte, yo iba a llevarte a casa… ¿no dices nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

\- ¿Ibas a matar al agente Kelly? ¿Al agente McGarret?

\- Sabes la respuesta

\- No Dean, no la sé, dímelo tu – suavizó el tono al notar cómo sus palabras tenían el efecto de una bofetada en el rostro de su hermano

\- Intento evitar más muertes

\- No te van a subir a un avión de pasajeros, te van a trasladar en un transporte militar – explicó – sé que te aterra volar pero es la solución más rápida y más segura

\- Déjame en paz

\- Dean…

\- No lo sé, no sé si los hubiera matado – masculló mirándole a los ojos con fiereza – quizás tienes razón y sólo cuido de mí mismo sin preocuparme de quien vive o muere.

\- Yo nunca he dicho eso…

\- Déjame en paz.

Sam Winchester salió a desgana de la pequeña celda. Su mirada atormentada se cruzó con la mirada curiosa de la agente Rollins. Murmuró un "Demasiado tiempo con este trabajo" y ella asintió manteniendo la vigilancia. Esta vez no iban a poner fácil a su hermano el volver a intentar escapar.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Grace estaba escuchando a One Direction en su IPod, y Kamekona empezó a chincharla un poco. El enorme hawaiano la tomó con la canción que estaba escuchando "Midnights Memories"

\- No se cómo puede gustarte eso – se rio Kamekona

\- Son los mejores, lo que pasa es que estás anticuado – replicó la niña subiendo el volumen de su reproductor para demostrarle que sí era buena música – escucha

\- El caso es que me suena – el hombre escuchó con más atención – me recuerda a algo

\- Def Leppard – dijo Chin desde el otro lado de la habitación – es como si hubieran cogido una de sus canciones y la hubieran pasado por un filtro

\- Eso no es verdad – replicó Grace enfadada defendiendo a su grupo favorito – además el juez dijo que ellos no hacían plagio y tuvieron que retirar la demanda, no sabes nada de música tío Chin.

\- A ver lo que le dices a mi hija Chin – Danny tomó partido – los "One Direction" son los mejores, no hay que quedarse estancado en el pasado.

\- Vaya con el carroza moderno, ¿Pero tú qué sabes de música Danno? Si para ti Elvis es una novedad – no pudo evitar intervenir McGarret

\- ¿No te fastidia el Seal rockero? Como si supieras quienes son ni los "One Direction" ni los "Def Leppard" – protestó el policía haciendo asunto suyo la defensa del grupo juvenil

\- Def Leppard tío, "Burn", no voy a saber quiénes son: Blackmore, Coverdale, Hughes, Lord y Paice… - recitó de corrida el ex marine

\- Esos son Deep Purple, agente McGarret – murmuró el agente Lord cansado de la estéril discusión – y sí, esa canción que escuchaba su hija, Williams, se parece un poco a "Pour Some Sugar On Me" de Def Leppard

\- ¿Y cómo sabe tanto de esos grupos agente Lord? – preguntó Grace

\- Porque me he pasado toda mi vida diciendo que sí, que me llamo como el teclista de Deep Purple – era la primera vez que la niña veía al agente del FBI sonreír – pero aunque las canciones se parezcan algo no creo que sea ningún plagio, la música no es infinita y todo se reduce a variaciones sobre las mismas siete notas.

\- Winchester dijo que se llamaba Coverdale – recordó de repente Kamekona – dijo que se llamaba David Coverdale antes de llamaros.

\- Debe estar obsesionado contigo ¿no Jon? – supuso Danny Williams – debe creer que es gracioso o algo parecido

\- Es posible – confirmó el supuesto federal.

El asunto del nombre falso del Winchester había dado qué pensar a Chin, era extraño que el asesino hubiera dado como identidad a la persona que le estaba ayudando el nombre de Coverdale, en principio Kamekona no tendría por qué llegar a conocer al agente Lord. A lo mejor Danny tenía razón y era una broma del criminal fugitivo motivada por su larga relación de acoso y derribo con el agente del FBI pero había algo que no le cuadraba, como la desaparición de Moody y la actitud familiar de Lord con el detenido.

Repasó el modus operandi de los crímenes que se atribuían al prisionero. En muchos de ellos se implicaba también a un hermano menor, un muchacho llamado Sam, del que, pese a participar en las masacres de hacía tres años, no había ninguna imagen reciente o antigua en los archivos.

Aburrido marcó los nombres de Coverdale y Lord en el buscador de internet, el primer resultado no fue Deep Purple, como había esperado, sino otro grupo de rock: Whitesnake. Curioso, echó un vistazo a la historia del grupo y un nombre saltó ante sus ojos haciendo que todas sus sospechas empezaran a cobrar sentido: Mickey Moody.

Levantó la cabeza, el del FBI ultimaba junto a Catherine el traslado del prisionero al día siguiente en un avión militar. Hizo una seña a Danny que se acercó a descubrir el hallazgo de su compañero. El rubio policía esperó a que Cath y el falso agente del FBI salieran de la sala de reuniones para intentar confirmar sus sospechas.

Comprobar que Lord y Moody eran quienes decían ser usando los cauces oficiales era sencillo, ya lo habían hecho y la investigación concluía que eran agentes reales en una misión real. Toda la documentación, toda la información que se les había enviado era correcta. Pero Danny conocía a gente en el FBI, de cuando trabajaba en Jersey y de cuando su hermano tuvo problemas con el crimen organizado. Podía hacer unas llamadas a título personal y las respuestas que obtuvo le preocuparon.

Su contacto le envió parte de unas grabaciones emitidas en televisión hacía unos años, de la última vez que se dio por muertos a los Winchester. Ninguno de los policías se sorprendió al ver al agente del FBI codo con codo con el asesino que tenían retenido masacrando a un grupo de gente en una hamburguesería.

\- Yo se lo digo a Steve, detenle antes de que escapen - Danny señaló la puerta de la celda dónde Cath y Sam Winchester volvían a interrogar al prisionero

\- Rollins está en medio, intentaré ponerla al corriente, no tardes tío – pidió Chin

El Hawaiano podía ser hermético como una pared pero su aparente frialdad al entrar en la sala de interrogatorios no engañó al hombre esposado a la mesa. Fue sólo un segundo. Cuando pidió a Cath que saliera un momento escuchó al prisionero silbar una canción y no le dio importancia.

La ex marine no necesitó que le repitiera lo que había descubierto, sacó su arma y volvieron dispuestos a arrestar al Winchester más joven, pero había desaparecido y sólo encontraron a Dean, retrepado en la silla y poniendo letra a la canción que silbaba unos minutos antes. El cazador les obsequió con una sonrisa ladeada.

_"…Ain't nothin' gonna change_

_if we stay 'round here._

_Gotta do what it takes,_

_'Cuz it's all in our hands…"._

\- Dos días después -

Sam Winchester contemplaba preocupado cómo subían a Dean en un avión regular con destino al continente. Desde que el mayor lo avisara de que le habían descubierto silbando una canción de Aerosmith que usaban como clave para esos casos, había intentado impedir el traslado por todos los medios a su alcance, que no eran demasiados.

Se le habían acabado las opciones. Incluso había barajado la posibilidad de entregarse, pero eso sólo hubiera conseguido que los trasladaran a los dos en ese avión en lugar de sólo a su hermano.

Castiel aún no había logrado encontrar el camino de vuelta y Sam esperaba sinceramente que el destierro a que lo había sometido Dean fuera reversible. El vuelo no estaba completo, apenas llegaba a la mitad de su capacidad, pero ante las tres amenazas de bomba y la falsa reivindicación terrorista la compañía había reducido los precios a la mitad y devuelto parte del importe a los pasajeros no cancelaron su reserva.

Sam desechó la idea de un rescate a la desesperada. El 5-0 al completo y una escolta de SWAT vigilaban el embarque del prisionero, al que podía distinguir en la distancia por la ropa carcelaria naranja.

El Boeing 737 despegó con dos miembros del 5-0 en su interior y más de setenta personas entre pasajeros y personal de vuelo.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

En primera clase, debido a que no se había rebajado el precio y a la presencia de Dean Winchester y la escolta que le trasladaba a la prisión estatal de Missouri apenas se cubría un tercio del aforo. Danny Williams se sentó con su hija en el extremo más alejado al cazador, que compartía fila con Catherine Rollins y estaba rodeado por un grupo de seis marshalls venidos expresamente para este trabajo.

Después de cuarenta y ocho horas en las que había llegado a suplicar que no cometieran la estupidez de trasladarlo en un avión de pasajeros, Dean había decidido guardar silencio. Se acomodó en el confortable asiento de primera clase e intentó descansar.

Era la primera vez que conseguía relajarse en un avión, y eso, contando con que tenía la convicción de que no iba a llegar a su destino, era todo un logro. Se rio de sí mismo y de la cara de sorpresa de su guapa escolta.

\- Para una vez que subo en primera clase y no puedo pedirme algo fuerte – musitó

Cath se aseguró que el prisionero seguía convenientemente encadenado de pies y manos y que no podría levantarse del asiento y le dejó solo en la fila yendo a charlar un rato con Grace y Danny.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar algo Grace? – preguntó a la niña que miraba con recelo al prisionero

\- No, todavía no, nos quedan muchas horas de vuelo – la jovencita sacó una baraja de cartas de su bolso de cabina – pero si estás aburrida podemos echar una partida de póker

\- Claro, ¿te apuntas Danny?

\- Deberíamos esperar a estar en el aire primero ¿no creéis? – sugirió Williams – tanto insistir con que estábamos poniendo en peligro el avión que creo que estoy nervioso.

\- Yo también – admitió Cath – y después de los avisos de bomba aún no las tengo todas conmigo

La mujer se planteó hablar con Danny de sus problemas de pareja. El policía era más que un compañero, era un amigo y también era amigo de Steve, quizás podía aclararle algunas cosas. Había discutido con McGarret unas horas antes, si se puede llamar discutir a preguntar a la persona que amaba si sentía por ella algo más que amistad o la necesidad no estar solo. Su supuesto novio se había cerrado en banda con ese tema y se había negado a responder muy ofendido.

Ella no podía saber que Steve acababa de tener una discusión similar con Williams, prácticamente idéntica salvo las palabras usadas y el sujeto de la discusión. Cath decidió en el último segundo no comentar nada a su compañero. Sonrió a Grace, quizás lo único que necesitaba era distancia y perspectiva.

\- ¿Por qué has venido tú y no Steve?, creía que quería encargarse personalmente de entregar al Winchester a las autoridades de San Luis – preguntó Danny aunque se imaginara la respuesta, pero quería saber qué excusa le había dado a la guapa ex marine.

\- Decía que no quería acabar pegándole un tiro – Catherine miró hacia el prisionero – estas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas han sido un disparate.

\- Sí que lo han sido, en fin, en cuanto lo entreguemos y lleve a Grace con su madre me voy a tomar mis más que merecidas vacaciones con Gaby – manifestó el policía

\- Genial, yo me volveré en el siguiente vuelo, dale recuerdos a Gaby y dile que echo de menos nuestras tardes de chicas…

\- Yo también echo de menos nuestras tardes de chicas – Grace sonrió a Cath, la niña tenía mucho cariño a la novia de su tío Steve y estaba contenta de que en ese vuelo tan largo pudieran pasar un rato entretenido.

**Continuará...**


	5. "No one to blame"

**Capítulo IV: "No one to blame"**

El despegue del avión dónde Dean Winchester era trasladado al continente fue tranquilo, sin embargo, aún no se había apagado el aviso de los cinturones de seguridad cuando se escuchó un ruido fuerte, similar a un disparo. Los marshalls se levantaron y tomaron posiciones. Cath volvió a su asiento y Danny llevó a su hija más cerca del prisionero, pues era la zona más segura de la aeronave.

El Boeing dio un fuerte bandazo y en la zona turista se oyó el griterío aterrado de los pasajeros. Uno de los escoltas cayó al suelo inconsciente rodeado de una extraña luz. Otro estalló como si se hubiera tragado una bomba, pintando las paredes y asientos de un desagradable rojo sangre.

Dean maldijo con fuerza al ver otros dos agentes eran asaltados pon una densa humareda negra. Forcejeó impotente con los grilletes que lo sujetaban al asiento. El federal que había perdido el sentido despertó en una especie de relámpago que dibujó el esqueleto de unas alas enormes en la sombra proyectada al fondo de la nave.

Danny dejó a Grace a cubierto e intentó ayudar a los agentes que miraban asombrados como sus compañeros de ojos negros como el carbón les atacaban con una fuerza y salvajismo inusitados. Uno de ellos murió sin poder creer que el brazo de su amigo le atravesaba el corazón. Otro tuvo la desagradable suerte de ahogarse, estrangulado por una fuerza sobrenatural.

El del 5-0 no pudo hacer nada, el que había atravesado a su compañero lo derribó con un gesto y le pisó con fuerza la pierna partiéndole la tibia. Aquel tipo, hasta unos minutos antes una persona perfectamente tranquila y razonable, lo cogió del cuello ordenando a al otro Marshall de ojos negros que se encargara de la mujer y la niña.

Danny perdió el sentido antes de ver cómo Catherine se interponía entre Grace y lo que después sabría que era un demonio. Así se perdió cómo el agente que brillaba aterradoramente ponía su mano en la cabeza de los dos compañeros de ojos negros y hacía que ardieran desde dentro hacia afuera cayendo muertos a sus pies.

Catherine dejó que la niña se acercara a su padre. Danny estaba vivo y era mejor que Grace se quedara con él pues no sabía las intenciones del último Marshall superviviente.

\- Mi compañero no tardará en obtener otro recipiente – Dean Winchester miró al ángel sin miedo, casi con desprecio – Natanael nos advirtió sobre ti, no te haremos daño pero si no obedeces mataremos a la niña

\- Esa cría no es nada mío, haced lo que os dé la gana.

\- No me engañas Dean Winchester, todos los ángeles saben quién eres y que cualquier vida humana es valiosa para ti, en cuanto Natanael llegue os sacaremos del avión.

Una hora después de su despegue, el Boeing 737 destino aeropuerto internacional de San Luís sufría un aterrizaje forzoso en Honolulu debido a problemas técnicos. En el compartimento de primera clase encontraron los cadáveres de cuatro de los seis federales que escoltaban al prisionero. De Dean Winchester, los otros dos marshalls, Catherine Rollins, Danny Williams y su hija no quedaba más rastro que unas manchas de sangre por suelo y paredes.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Steve McGarret y Chin Ho Kelly se miraron desesperados después de repasar por última vez la cabina de primera clase del Boeing 737. Estaba amaneciendo y después de que los forenses examinaran y etiquetaran todas las posibles pruebas habían tenido acceso por fin al avión.

Nada, los resultados preliminares indicaban que la sangre encontrada pertenecía a uno de los dos Marshalls desaparecidos, del resto, de Catherine, de Danny o Grace, incluso del Winchester, ni el menor indicio.

Chin cogió el equipaje de mano de la pequeña, una chaqueta, una Tablet, una baraja de cartas, los móviles de Danny y de Grace… El Hawaiano salió de la cabina dejando a su jefe unos minutos a solas.

Steve se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con la cabeza entre las manos, agotado y aterrado. Había vuelto a discutir con Danny antes de que se marchara, y también con Cath. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con ambos, no quería enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos, quería a Cath y no quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Además, Danny no… No se atrevía a decirle lo que significaba para él, ¿y si no lo entendía? ¿Por qué narices tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Y ahora habían desaparecido ¡Podían estar muertos!

No se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse con delicadeza. Pensó que era Chin, pero el traje negro con corbata no era el que nadie de su equipo elegiría. Se trataba de Jon Lord. Se levantó de un salto. Sam Winchester le apuntaba con una pistola y no había ningún error en su pose que pudiera aprovechar para desarmarlo, de momento.

\- Esa sangre no es la de Dean – era una forma un tanto extraña de preguntar

\- No, es la del Marshall Stepson – respondió – tu hermano se ha llevado al Marshall Cupper, a la agente Rollins, al agente Williams y a Grace

\- Dean no se ha llevado a nadie, trató de advertirle, yo también traté de impedir el vuelo… - no había ninguna falta de concentración en la forma en la que el otro Winchester se sentó en el brazo de uno de los asientos y le seguía apuntando con su arma – al menos el resto del pasaje está a salvo

\- ¿Te importa realmente?

\- ¿Te importa que me importe? – replicó con dureza el falso agente del FBI, pero pareció cambiar de actitud radicalmente - ¿Qué quiere a cambio de aceptar mi ayuda para encontrarlos?

La segunda pregunta fue toda una sorpresa para Steve. Se levantó despacio y se acercó al asesino que más parecía un chico perdido que la persona que había ametrallado a sangre fría a un grupo de personas dentro de la cámara acorazada de un banco. Nuevamente observó que a pesar de la aparente vulnerabilidad, ni por un segundo Sam Winchester había bajado la guardia.

\- Estoy hablando en serio Capitán McGarret.

\- Que te entregues

\- Sólo si tengo tu palabra de que podré intervenir en la búsqueda de mi hermano – Sam se levantó a su vez, quedándose cara a cara con el jefe del 5-0, su pistola seguía firme en su mano, fuera del alcance de su antagonista – si me ayuda me entregaré.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de tu palabra? – Steve estaba confundido

\- Lo mismo que yo confiaré en la tuya – los ojos verde grisáceos del cazador le miraron con una franqueza que hizo al ex marine aceptar sin darse cuenta, entonces Sam hizo otra cosa sorprendente, dejó de encañonarlo y le entregó el arma – soy bueno investigando y tengo una idea de lo que puede haber ocurrido, ayúdeme, déjame ayudarte.

Según el reglamento, la ley, el sentido común y toda la lógica del mundo, Steve McGarret debería haber detenido a Sam Winchester en ese momento, sin embargo no lo hizo, cogió el revólver, le puso el seguro y se lo guardó en el pantalón.

\- No sé por qué confío en ti, pero lo hago – miró a los ojos al criminal que suspiró como quien está dispuesto a saltar al vacío – si me traicionas te pegaré un tiro sin dudarlo un segundo.

\- Es justo.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Danny Williams despertó en una especie de refugio antiaéreo. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. La luz de emergencia similar a la de los edificios públicos iluminaba lo suficiente como para ver que la puerta de acero bajo ella tenía rota la barra de salida. Atisbó entre la penumbra descubriendo tres cuerpos sobre el suelo, a su alrededor.

Intentó levantarse para acercarse a su hija y volvió a caer pesadamente al suelo con un aullido de dolor. Había olvidado su pierna rota. Mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, se acercó a su pequeña y pudo respirar aliviado al comprobar que dormía y que no tenía ninguna señal de haber sido golpeada.

Los otros dos cuerpos eran Catherine y el Winchester, alguien los había encerrado ahí. No tenía ni idea de cómo y cuando los sacaron del avión pero ahora estaban en tierra y podrían estar en cualquier lugar del planeta.

Cath despertó y se levantó de un salto, lo que hizo suponer al agente Williams que estaba perfectamente. La mujer se acercó y examinó a Grace y la pierna herida del policía sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué pinta tiene? – Danny se aguantó los gemidos de dolor, incluso el más leve roce, realizado con el máximo de cuidado, le provocaba un dolor intenso

\- No hay mucha luz, pero… no muy buena – Cath sonrió en la penumbra - ¿Aparte de la pierna tienes algo más?

\- No, acabo de despertar, igual que tú ¿Winchester sigue esposado? – Grace seguía dormida y no parecía dar señales de despertar pronto

La miembro más novata del 5-0 se acercó al hombre aún inconsciente. Dean Winchester seguía encadenado con las mismas ataduras de cuando subió al avión. Quienes hubieran trasladado allí al grupo no parecían sentir ninguna simpatía por la comodidad del criminal ya que no le habían liberado.

\- ¿Ha terminado guapa? – la voz profunda y hosca del prisionero la sobresaltó – pues quíteme las manos de encima.

Con dificultad, Dean se puso en pie analizando lo poco que podía ver del lugar. No era demasiado grande, quizás seis por diez metros cuadrados, no tenía pilares, abovedado y una sola entrada con luz eléctrica sobre ella. Se acercó, era una luz piloto, de seguridad, por lo tanto debía haber algún interruptor y quizás alguna lámpara. Buscó cerca del marco de la puerta. Dio con un viejo interruptor de mariposa lo giró y varias bombillas parpadearon en los puntos más altos de la bóveda iluminando el recinto.

Era un lugar lóbrego a pesar de la luz. Estaba limpio pero totalmente desamueblado. Sus compañeros de celda estaban en el mismo centro. El policía con la pierna en una posición antinatural abrazaba a su hija aún inconsciente y la mujer de pie, junto a ellos parecía dispuesta a defenderse y defenderlos si fuera necesario.

Por lo demás la pared parecía de hormigón, maciza, sin ventanas ni otras salidas salvo un par de agujeros de pocos centímetros de diámetro en la pared opuesta a la entrada, junto al suelo, y unas troneras de unos diez centímetros de ancho por treinta de largo en la parte superior.

\- Tus amigos te han dejado aquí encerrado – dijo Danny intentando descubrir en qué pensaba el asesino y si corrían peligro en su presencia.

\- No son mis amigos – replicó Dean, después señaló a la niña - ¿no despierta? Deberías intentarlo aunque lo mejor es que siga dormida si está bien, así no llorará.

\- Grace es una chica valiente – contestó Cath arrodillándose junto a su compañero, puede que fuera un capullo pero Dean Winchester tenía razón, tenían que saber que la pequeña estaba bien, la sacudió con suavidad – Grace cariño, despierta

La niña abrió los ojos. Si estaba asustada no lo demostró, como había dicho la policía era un chica valiente. Se preocupó más por su padre y no demostró ningún temor ante el asesino que los acompañaba, puede que por que estaba encadenado.

Dean sonrió apreciando el valor de la pequeña y siguió inspeccionando el lugar hasta que se convenció de que no había manera de salir de allí o de, al menos, liberar sus manos y piernas.

\- ¿Aguanta Williams? – preguntó sentándose en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta

\- Si no me muevo puedo aguantar el dolor – admitió el agente con los azules ojos inyectados en sangre.

Catherine se sentó junto a Danny y la niña, no sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudar a su compañero o si corrían peligro de muerte. Por un lado sentía la inclinación de liberar al hombre encadenado y por otro tenía miedo de que se volviera violento.

\- Papá tiene fiebre – murmuró Grace con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por primera vez y Cath se sintió impotente, sabía que si el policía no recibía ayuda pronto podría morir

El cazador hizo algo que no esperaban, se puso a rezar, eso sí, de una forma un tanto peculiar.

\- Eh, a los angelitos desplumados que nos han traído aquí, tened un poco de decencia y curad al poli – dijo en voz alta y clara – no seáis mala sangre tíos, esta gente es inocente, al menos comportaos como seres civilizados.

Unos segundos más tarde alguien trataba de abrir la puerta desde fuera y Dean se apartó. Reconoció al más alto, era Natanael otra vez, pero no tenía buena cara, parecía herido. Los otros dos, el que poseía al Marshall y una chica poco mayor que Grace Williams no estaban heridos pero sí parecían enfermos. Si no hubiera estado encadenado estaba seguro de haberse deshecho de ellos sin dificultad.

\- Dinos lo que queremos saber y los dejaremos ir.

\- Nat, era Nat ¿verdad?, este tío se va a morir en unas horas si no recibe tratamiento médico – le dijo encarándose con él

\- Dijiste que no te importaba

\- Digo muchas tonterías, no hay que hacerme caso todas las veces – Dean suspiró – desterré a Castiel, hace más de dos días, puede que esté muerto

\- No te creo

Natanael nunca había sido desterrado, no sabía qué consecuencias podía tener ahora que el cielo estaba cerrado para los ángeles, y Castiel era amigo del Winchester, el cazador no correría ese riesgo con un amigo.

Entonces lo escucharon todos, ángeles y humanos. El aullido sobrecogedor, el grito infrahumano que era más un chirrido que una voz real. Dean palideció, conocía ese sonido aunque hacía más de quince años que no lo escuchaba.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la chica ángel se dirigió a la puerta para comprobar el origen del ruido

\- Eso era una puta gárgola…

\- Entonces no tienes nada qué temer Dean Winchester – Natanael se burló del cazador pues sabía perfectamente que las gárgolas atacaban a quienes habían ido contra las leyes primordiales del cielo, aunque nunca hubiera visto ninguna.

\- Libérame y me desharé de ella – ofreció el cazador

**Continuará...**

 


	6. "Who Cares"

**Capítulo V: "Who Cares"**

A los ángeles no les asustaban las gárgolas, sabían que se creaban en los lugares sagrados para mantener el orden primordial, la voluntad de Dios. ¿Y quién garantizaba la voluntad de Dios mejor que ellos?

\- Déjala entrar Muriel – indicó Natanael a su compañera femenina ignorando la advertencia del cazador encadenado.

La chica abrió la puerta y un brazo monstruoso la partió por la mitad ante los gritos de terror de los humanos que no habían contemplado una brutalidad así jamás. La Criatura dueña de ese brazo con aspecto de piedra era grotesca, su cara de granito negro gesticulaba como si fuera de carne en una mueca horripilante.

La gracia del ángel destrozado intentó escapar pero fue absorbida en el duro pecho de la gárgola. El otro ángel, el Marshall Cupper intentó atacar al monstruoso ser, que se lo quitó de encima con un gesto apartándolo de su camino hacia Natanael. Dean se colocó entre la niña y la criatura y ordenó a Cath y a Danny que la escondieran ocultándola a la vista de la gárgola mientras ésta volvía a hacer ese chirrido-aullido ensordecedor.

La Gárgola se recreó con su objetivo, el ángel Natanael, ensartándolo con una mano y rajándolo metódicamente arrancándole cada tira de piel. Catherine pensó que podían aprovechar que estaba ocupada en su macabro entretenimiento para tratar de alcanzar la puerta y huir, eran sólo tres o cuatro metros. "Danny, ¿llegarías?" susurró mirando a la única salida que tenían.

\- Llegará – aseguró Dean en el mismo tono de voz – llévate a la niña y yo llevaré a tu compañero

\- No confío en ti – dijo ella

\- No tenemos otra opción Cath, llévate a Grace – pidió Danny y replicó preocupado al criminal – el problema es que con esas cadenas no podrás cargar conmigo

Natanael gritó de agonía preguntando a la criatura porqué le atacaba a él. Aquel ser no mostraba ninguna piedad sólo cumplía la función para la que había sido creado, proteger las leyes primordiales a toda costa, y en ese momento de todos los presentes el mayor infractor era el ángel que estaba castigando. El Marshall Cupper logró levantarse e intentó ayudar a su jefe y otro golpe lo volvió a dejar sin sentido esta vez al alcance de Dean.

El cazador lo registró rápidamente quitándole la llave de los grilletes y liberándose. "Vamos" Gruñó cogiendo una especie de espada plateada de la chaqueta del Marshall y levantando con cuidado a Danny. "¡Ahora! ¡No miréis atrás!" Gritó cargándose al hombro al policía.

Le parecieron centenares de metros en lugar de los cuatro o cinco que había, dejó al herido con su compañera y su hija y se volvió a cerrar, la gárgola aún continuaba su trabajo metódico de ir arrancando la carne de los huesos… Natanael continuaba con vida dentro del amasijo de huesos, carne y vísceras y Dean se maldijo por compadecerse de él.

Tardó unos segundos preciosos en dibujar un sigil en la puerta y desterrar con él a los dos ángeles. Eso enfureció a la gárgola que chirriando ferozmente se lanzó a por él. Consiguió cerrar la puerta pero sabía que no aguantaría más de diez o veinte minutos antes de ser destrozada por las zarpas de piedra.

El policía parecía a punto de perder el sentido, la agente Rollins abrazaba a la pequeña impidiéndole mirar nada aunque la dantesca escena había desaparecido ya tras la puerta de acero.

\- Tenemos que salir al aire libre – dijo quitándose la chaqueta naranja para reducir la camiseta interior a tiras.

Catherine aún no reaccionaba, en su carrera como marine había visto de todo pero esa horrenda criatura que arañaba la puerta era algo que su cerebro era incapaz de procesar. Dean se ató una tira de camiseta a la mano que usó para el símbolo de destierro, volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y con las otras tiras bien guardadas en un bolsillo se echó de nuevo al agente Williams a cuestas.

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó a la mujer con violencia consiguiendo que Cath saliera de su estupefacción y con Grace sujeta de la mano siguiera al cazador.

Faltaba menos de una hora para el amanecer, el cielo empezaba a perder el negro profundo tapizado de estrellas. Por el este se aclaraba imperceptiblemente primero y después vomitando colores rabiosos sobre las nubes.

Dean Winchester permitió que sus acompañantes descansaran por fin. Llevaban andando en silencio por el bosque desde que escaparon del búnker, refugio antibombas o lo que fuera el lugar dónde encerró a la gárgola. Solo habían parado para improvisar un entablillado con unas ramas para la pierna del policía y ninguno de los tres "civiles" había puesto ninguna objeción a cada instrucción que había dado.

Intentaba pensar en la manera de deshacerse de la gárgola. No tenía a mano ningún instrumento para trabajar la piedra y con el policía malherido y su hija apenas adolescente no llegaría a ningún lugar civilizado antes de que volviera a anochecer. La única solución que veía para hacer su trabajo era dejarles allí. Revisó por última vez la pierna del agente Williams.

\- Descansad, dormid un rato y después buscáis un lugar alto para orientaros – aconsejó

\- ¿Te vas? – Grace le habló con una confianza que le desarmaría si se quedaba más tiempo

\- Si

\- Grace cariño, ven – el padre de la chiquilla la abrazó con ternura y miró al cazador – Winchester, ha hecho por nosotros más de lo que se podía esperar, gracias.

\- ¿Esa criatura nos seguirá? – preguntó Catherine

\- No hasta que vuelva a ponerse el sol, después, si no hay un objetivo más cercano es muy posible que vaya por ella No has matado a nadie a sangre fría ¿verdad Grace? – Había señalado a la niña que abrió los ojos de par en par, negando aterrada – eso está bien, así solo te salvará de las penurias de Tierra.

\- Eres un cobarde – masculló Cath – lárgate.

\- Por supuesto encanto

Dean sonrió sarcásticamente adentrándose nuevamente en la espesura y dejando atrás a los policías y la pequeña. Ni Danny Williams ni Catherine Rollins se dieron cuenta de que volvía sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose a un más que posible encuentro con la gárgola. Grace si se dio cuenta y abrazada a su padre rezó en silencio para que el monstruo no matara al Winchester.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Aunque no le habían detenido ni esposado Sam Winchester se sabía vigilado estrechamente tanto por el Marine como por su subordinado. En la sede del 5-0 repasaba las pruebas recogidas en el avión. Tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo ocurrido y los relatos del personal del vuelo, y del resto de pasajeros lejos de desconcertarle como a los agentes de la ley, le ayudaban a esclarecer qué podía haber pasado.

Los dos marshalls con los ojos quemados debían haber sido poseídos por demonios y al menos el Marshall Cupper debió ser poseído por un ángel. Lo que no le cuadraba era la desaparición, debía ser un ángel muy poderoso si había logrado sacar a Dean, Rollins, Williams y su hija del avión. Si al menos su hermano no hubiera desterrado a Castiel…

\- ¿Algo? – el agente Kelly se sentó a su lado contemplándole con esa expresión inescrutable que Sam había empezado a interpretar acertadamente como una coraza

\- Algo, sólo que es mejor que no os diga el qué hasta que tenga pruebas – sonrió el cazador al darse cuenta de la cantidad de "ques" en una sola frase.

\- El trato es que nos ayudas a localizar a tu hermano y nuestros amigos…

\- No estoy burlándome agente – Sam mostró al policía un croquis sobre la disposición de las pruebas en la cabina de primera clase señaló varios puntos – Dean no se movió de aquí, no hay señales de que participara en ninguna pelea. Aquí se supone que están los asientos de Williams y su hija pero la mochila de la niña la encontrasteis aquí así que…

\- Se cambiaron de sitio poniéndose casi en la misma fila que Cath y tu hermano – dedujo Chin

\- Eso creo, los marshalls estaban distribuidos, dos delante, dos detrás y cuando parece que ocurrió lo que fuera uno estaba junto a la puerta y a juzgar por la sangre el otro estaba cerca del aseo – hizo una señal circular, se guardó que pensaba un ángel había provocado esa explosión – los dos marshalls apuñalados lo fueron en su asiento, puede que por sus mismos compañeros, y los resto de ropa de Williams encontrados en el zapato de uno de los muertos y en la moqueta del avión puede deberse a que trató de impedir el asesinato del que tenía más cerca…

\- ¿Por qué los marshalls se iban a atacar entre sí? – pero sin embargo la explicación del Winchester tenía sentido, más que cualquier otra conclusión a la que hubieran llegado Steve y él por su propia cuenta.

\- Eso me lo guardo hasta que pueda demostrarlo agente – se calló "o aquí se acaba nuestra colaboración y me encerráis directamente en el pabellón psiquiátrico de la penitenciaría estatal" – La agente Rollins intentaría ayudar a Williams y su hija y con Dean encadenado en su asiento sólo nos queda el Marshall Cupper para detener a sus compañeros…

\- Y después desaparecen en el aire…

\- Y después desaparecen en el aire – confirmó el cazador – podrían estar en cualquier parte, pero no pueden estar demasiado lejos del lugar que sobrevolaban en ese instante.

Y era en eso en lo que había estado trabajando todo ese tiempo, buscando señales meteorológicas, desapariciones, crímenes, sucesos extraños en un radio de doscientos quilómetros. Aún no había nada fuera de los inexplicables vientos racheados que sacudieron el vuelo del Boeing 737 cuando la aparición de los demonios, o de un pequeño seísmo superficial en el cráter de un volcán supuestamente extinto en la misma isla de Oahu, pero no se rendía, no hacían aún veinticuatro horas de la desaparición y los ángeles eran descuidados, tarde o temprano se delatarían.

\- Tiene que ser duro para McGarret que dos de sus agentes estén desaparecidos – musitó – parecéis muy unidos.

\- Escúchame Winchester, esta unidad no sólo es un grupo de trabajo, somos familia, y como tú o tu hermano les hagáis algún daño…

\- Escúchame Kelly, si yo o mi hermano hacemos daño a alguno de ellos o a cualquier otro lo pagaremos más de lo que puedas imaginar – y no estaba exagerando, no podía permitirse más daños colaterales, no lo asumiría, nadie más saldría herido por su culpa - ¿tenéis terremotos con frecuencia?

\- Dos o tres al año, ¿por qué?

\- Anoche hubo uno cerca de un volcán extinto llamado Tantalus – dijo señalando la zona en el mapa - ¿Es difícil de encontrar? Me gustaría ir a echar un vistazo

\- No veo que utilidad hay en que te vayas a echar un vistazo al bosque – Chin pensaba por momentos que Sam Winchester le estaba tomando el pelo – el avión estaba sobre alta mar cuando desaparecieron.

El cazador si encontraba utilidad en ese vistazo pero explicar sus motivos supondría que el agente del 5-0 aún desconfiara más de sus intenciones. No tuvo que insistir demasiado, McGarret tenía un trabajo. Una familia había sido asaltada en una urbanización cercana al volcán, había dos supervivientes, la abuela enferma de alzheimer y un niño de tres años, el resto, padre, madre y hermano del padre habían sido asesinados brutalmente.

A regañadientes los policías le permitieron acompañarlos. No necesitaba que le recordaran a cada paso lo que hacer en la escena de un crimen, claro que ellos no podían sospechar que había visto más de una y más de dos, y en ocasiones bastante peores de la que ahora tenía delante.

Pero también sabía reconocer cuando un crimen entraba en su campo de trabajo. En la entrada había una estatua de piedra, alguien la había roto con una barra de hierro y no se había conformado con eso, se había llevado la cabeza y las manos o zarpas pues parecía una especie de demonio gigantesco.

\- ¿No van a interrogar a los supervivientes? – preguntó volviendo a entrar y calculando que los arañazos en el parquet encajaban con las garras de las patas de la estatua.

\- No creo que ninguno esté capacitado para declarar – Steve no iba a aguantar ningún despropósito en este caso

\- Pero han visto algo, podría…

\- Escúchame Winchester – McGarret estaba furioso, a escasos centímetros del rostro del cazador le gruñó – he estado de acuerdo en que me acompañaras, he accedido a que veas la escena de unos asesinatos que no tienen nada que ver con la desaparición de mis amigos y tu hermano, no tientes más a mi paciencia.

\- Escúchame McGarret – Sam señaló el suelo junto al frigorífico – no creo que nadie que acabe de cometer tres asesinatos tan sangrientos respetara las vidas de dos testigos por muy inútiles que parezcan ser, y mucho menos que se entretuviera en prepararles de comer.

Los dos policías no supieron que responder, aún no habían leído el informe de los forenses, pero estaba claro que Sam Winchester estaba en lo cierto. Había una sangrienta huella de pisadas junto a la nevera que volvía a repetirse al lado del fregadero.

Sam se puso uno de los guantes y abrió la nevera, era evidente que alguien la había saqueado, apenas quedaba algo de carne cruda. Entonces una idea disparatada se abrió paso en su mente, alguien se había bebido una cerveza de un pack de seis lavando el botellín junto a los platos de la cena.

\- ¿Cómo supisteis que se había producido un asesinato? – preguntó

\- Un hombre llamó a emergencias diciendo que había oído gritos en la casa y cómo el propietario había sido investigado hace un año por la muerte de su hija y supuestos malos tratos, se envió una patrulla – contestó Chin

\- ¿De dónde llamó?

\- No lo dijo

El castaño se dirigió al teléfono fijo y llamó al último número marcado, como había sospechado le respondió la telefonista de la policía. Quien dio el aviso lo había hecho desde la casa y podía ser la misma persona que tranquilizó a los supervivientes con un vaso de leche y galletas y que había destrozado la estatua de la entrada.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Williams, Rollins y Grace seguían en el lugar dónde los había dejado unas horas atrás. Dean Winchester se arrodilló junto al policía herido que parecía tener fiebre y le dio un botellín de agua y unos calmantes mientras examinaba la pierna. Había tardado más de lo esperado en volver a encontrar a los policías y la niña y estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber estado a punto de perder su propio rastro. Ahora podía llevarlos a la civilización y en un par de horas Danny Williams estaría en un hospital y él preso otra vez.

Pero no podía huir, tenía que parar a la gárgola, aunque le diera igual que destrozara a quienes hubiesen profanado el orden primordial, no le daba igual que "salvara a las almas inocentes del dolor de este mundo", sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que ninguna de esas almas iba a poder llegar al cielo. A veces la justicia primordial, con su inflexibilidad, era un grano en el culo.

\- Sabía que volverías – la niña no dejaba de sorprenderle, era tan valiente y tan sensata

\- He traído algo de comer, está en la mochila – masculló como respuesta, como siguiera tratándole así (como a una persona) acabaría cogiéndole cariño y ahora más que nunca tenía la convicción de que encariñarse con alguien podía ser peligroso para el objeto de su afecto.

\- ¿por qué has vuelto? – Catherine no alcanzaba a entender al Winchester, era como si lo viera por primera vez, intentaba recordar los cargos de que se acusaba al hombre que estaba intentando ayudar a Danny, recordar que era un criminal, y sólo veía a alguien cansado, solo, y que anteponía el bienestar de otra gente sobre sí mismo – Podrías haber escapado.

\- Si, bueno – Dean terminó de examinar la herida del policía y sonrió – no soy muy inteligente.

**Continuará...**


	7. "One Step Closer"

**Capítulo VI: "One Step Closer"**

La marcha de vuelta a la civilización estaba resultando más larga de lo que Dean Winchester había esperado. Danny Williams no podía apoyar el pie herido e ir a la pata coja por el terreno irregular era un trabajo laborioso aunque contara con la sorprendente ayuda del supuesto asesino en serie. Al policía Winchester le recordaba un poco al McGarret de sus primeros días en el 5-0, tenía la misma rigidez militar y la dureza de quien ha visto demasiada violencia, incluso tenía una forma similar de ayudar a los demás aún a riesgo de su propia seguridad.

No debía olvidar que era un asesino, pero se quedó a cuadros cuando siguió el juego de personajes de televisión en veinte preguntas que había propuesto Grace, y no fue el único. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañera que estaba tan sorprendida como él.

\- Vale, lo tengo, Alex ¿verdad?, Selena Gómez – la sonrisa del cazador a la niña era la más sincera que había dado en mucho tiempo

\- Sí – se rio Grace – lo has acertado con cinco preguntas

\- Me toca – Dean meditó unos segundos – no es tan fácil pensar un personaje… Vale, pregunta.

\- ¿Es mujer?

\- Si

\- ¿Es mayor que yo? – Dean Winchester pareció pensarlo un momento

\- Más o menos la misma edad – respondió

\- ¿Es una serie policiaca? – preguntó Cath interesándose por el juego

\- Nop…

\- ¿Es de ciencia ficción? – se animó Danny

\- No estoy seguro, algo tiene… Yo diría que más bien fantasía

\- ¿La dan en la tele por cable? – Grace ya tenía una idea del posible personaje

\- Sip

\- Ya la sé – la niña afirmó convencida – Arya Stark

\- Tú eres muy lista – se quejó Dean fingiendo estar molesto – vaya, me has ganado.

Grace le pidió a su padre que pensara también en un personaje y de esta manera, jugando, incluso riendo a tramos, llegaron a la urbanización donde el cazador sabía que tenía que haber policías forzosamente.

Catherine le miró con reproche, durante el rato que habían compartido de bromas y risas había llegado a distraerse del hecho de que Dean Winchester era un peligroso criminal. La vista de los vehículos policiales, ambulancias y forenses le ponía delante ese hecho con toda crudeza.

\- Bien, aún hay ambulancias – los ojos verdes la desafiaron a que dijera lo que pensaba, sin detener el paso hacia el chalet dónde se concentraba el mayor número de vehículos.

\- Sabes lo que está pasando ahí ¿verdad? – acusó la mujer

\- La gárgola…

\- Por eso te fuiste – gimió Danny al borde de sus fuerzas

\- Y nos has traído hasta aquí – la admiración de Cath era genuina – Pero, ¿qué clase de asesino eres tú?

\- De los que no tienen elección.

Los dos agentes del 5-0 se pusieron de acuerdo sin palabras en no denunciarle ante la policía de la isla. Cuando les vieron aparecer se formó un pequeño revuelo entre los sanitarios que iban a trasladar al hospital a una anciana y a un bebé. Hicieron hueco para Danny y antes de partir Dean se dio de bruces con alguien que no esperaba ver ahí.

\- Samm…

\- Esperaba que mi corazonada no fuera cierta – musitó su hermano mientras era esposado por el agente Kelly.

\- Dean Winchester estás detenido – McGarret procedió a esposarle con rudeza – Como hayas hecho daño a alguno de ellos…

\- No nos ha hecho daño Steve, al revés, nos ha ayudado y puede que nos haya salvado la vida… - Catherine fulminó con la mirada a su novio, un novio que tenía ojos solo para el detenido.

\- La gente muerta de ese chalet no puede decir lo mismo – dijo el exmarine llevando al Winchester hasta el furgón policial

\- Sería preocupante que dijeran algo después de muertos – se burló el cazador, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano, que ya lo esperaba dentro del vehículo.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Los ojos azules de Daniel Williams se abrieron confusos y aturdidos en una habitación blanca iluminada con luz eléctrica. Intentó incorporarse pero estaba mareado y tenía un amargo sabor en la boca que le provocaba mucha sed.

\- Ey, Danno, tranquilo – la mano de Steve se sentía pesada y cálida en el pecho – te operaron la pierna y te han dado morfina.

\- Ah, hoooola Sssteve – sonrió el policía – estoooy muy bueeeeno

\- Si, por supuesto, estás para comerte. Grace está con Cath en la cafetería, no quería irse hasta que no despertaras, después se irán ambas a descansar – iba a retirar la mano pero su amigo la sujetó tembloroso – no me voy a ir todavía

\- Tengo sed Ssssteve – dijo con aspecto travieso Danny – pero si me das un beso ssstaré bien.

\- Estás drogado Williams

\- Si, ¿no es genial? Dame un besito – pidió haciendo un puchero, McGarret se encontró en la tesitura de seguirle la corriente o grabar la petición con el móvil para burlarse de él más adelante, la tentación para hacer ambas cosas era demasiado fuerte, menos mal que la niña acababa de llegar y le evitó la decisión

\- Danno…

\- Ey mi princesa, dale un besito a Danno

Grace empezó a llorar, no lo había hecho durante la extraña experiencia que habían tenido, ni siquiera cuando estuvo esperando a que operaran a su padre y despertara de la anestesia. Durante todo ese tiempo había conseguido mantenerse firme. Pero el miedo, toda la tensión acumulada desde el día anterior se desbordaron por fin. El policía se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su hija, estaba orgulloso de ella y de lo valiente que había sido y la sujetó con cariño dejándola desahogarse en su pecho.

Cath pidió a la enfermera que los dejara unos minutos más cuando la mujer iba a ordenar a Danny que descansara. A veces le gustaría que Steve la protegiera así, no como a una hija sino como a alguien que necesitaba un poco de apoyo, últimamente pensaba que eran novios sólo porque él necesitaba que alguien le hiciera los recados.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para dar un poco de intimidad a Danny y a Grace. Algo debió ver McGarret en su rostro que salió tras ella.

\- ¿Estás bien Cath? – le preguntó

\- Si

\- No lo parece – Steve la tomó por los hombros buscando su mirada castaña y luminosa sin encontrarla - ¿Cansada? ¿Winchester te hizo algo?

\- Cansada, Dean no me hizo nada, sólo nos salvó la vida a los tres, Steve – respondió molesta

\- ¿Esa va a ser tu declaración? – dijo soltándola

\- Es la verdad, tú no estabas allí, no viste a esa cosa de piedra reducir a… - era tan horrible sólo el pensarlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa así que recurrió a su entrenamiento militar para conservar la calma y explicó pausadamente – aquel tipo estaba vivo, gritando, y esa cosa, esa gárgola como la llamó Dean, le arrancaba la piel y la carne, despacio, tira a tira. Y el Winchester nos sacó Steve, nos puso a salvo, cargó a Danny a la espalda durante horas, y después hizo que nos encontraras.

\- Y se lo agradeceré eternamente Cath, pero es un asesino – al fin consiguió que lo mirara y se dio cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo.

\- Lo sé – Catherine se planteaba en serio qué tenía en común con Steve, a veces el amor no es suficiente, iba a preguntarle algo cuando Grace salió de la habitación y se abrazó a su cintura sin decir nada, ella devolvió el abrazo, era hora de irse a descansar – pero es posible que haya algo más, quizás no sea todo tal y como viene en los informes, después de lo que ha pasado tengo la obligación moral de hacer algo por él. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

\- Lo entiendo – pero lo único que Steve entendía era que ella hablaba del detenido por su nombre.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

No era la primera vez que los Winchester estaban detenidos, ni que compartían celda, aunque esta no fuera de las peores. Estaban en aislamiento, en una celda del pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital. Sam no se iba a quejar por ello, la cama era cómoda y aunque no había televisión ni nada para entretenerse Dean estaba con él y estaba vivo.

Claro que ahora mismo le miraba como si fuera a fulminarle de un momento a otro. Pero por fin lo tenía frente a él sin ningún motivo para disimular su preocupación o su angustia desde que desapareció hacía más de un mes.

\- Y ahora ¿qué? – preguntó sin poder evitar una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿Te hace gracia? – Dean se echó a reír en silencio – da la impresión de que nos han encerrado en el sitio adecuado…

Sam se echó a reír un poco más fuerte, no lo había pensado pero ahora que su hermano lo decía, un psiquiátrico era el mejor lugar para ellos dos. Se arriesgó a buscar sus ojos, lentamente perdieron el brillo volviéndose cautelosos, levantando una barrera entre ellos. La sonrisa de Sam también se fue apagando.

\- Te he estado buscando, me uní al 5-0 para encontrarte – dijo rogando mentalmente para que no lo interpretara como un reproche.

\- No debiste hacerlo

\- Si debía Dean, tenía que encontrarte, y los asesinatos del chalet…

Dean se levantó de la cama y se alejó de él todo el espacio que la habitación le permitía. Apoyó la frente en la maya de acero que protegía los barrotes y los cristales de seguridad de la única ventana. No se distinguía el exterior, sólo la claridad translúcida del atardecer.

\- Supe enseguida que estuviste allí – prosiguió el menor - ¿de qué se trata? ¿Posesión espectral de estatuas o algo así?

\- Una gárgola

\- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes lo que es y yo no?

\- Eso no tiene importancia, debemos detenerla, porque no va a parar de cumplir con su misión hasta que se la detenga.

\- Y su misión ¿es?

\- El cumplimiento de las leyes primordiales.

\- Castiel mencionó algo de eso cuando lo desterraste Dean, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

El mayor guardó silencio ante la pregunta. De hecho era algo que se llevaba preguntando a sí mismo desde que lo hizo. No tenía una respuesta razonable. Sólo un "No lo sé, no sé por qué Sammy". Quizás fue vergüenza, quizás simplemente se estaba volviendo loco, de verdad, completamente loco.

\- Dejemos ese asunto de lado, te has dejado coger para parar a la gárgola – dijo Sam con tono profesional - ¿Sabes cómo se hace? ¿Cómo la paramos?

Dean se volvió, su hermano había permanecido sentado en su camastro dándole todo el espacio que creía que necesitaba, ahora le miraba pendiente de lo que tuviera que decir y esa mirada le estaba destrozando. La había esperado mucho antes, cuando todavía hubiera podido salvar algo de su maltrecha alma, ahora que no había esperanza era como contemplar la calle desde lo alto del patíbulo. Carraspeó y se sentó frente a él.

\- Las gárgolas son las protectoras de los sellos primordiales. Eso significa que cuando un lugar es sellado por lo sagrado, por Dios, (aquí los ángeles no tienen ningún poder), se crea un guardián de piedra fabricado por las manos de los hombres que toma vida si el sello es dañado o destruido – explicó roncamente mirándose las manos – La gárgola irá en primer lugar por quien dañó el sello y después seguirá actuando contra todos los que encuentre que hayan violado las leyes primordiales…

\- Y esas leyes son…

\- En realidad se puede resumir en una sola: La traición será castigada, o sea que todo el que atente contra los suyos o contra su propia misión en este mundo la lleva clara con el bicho ese – por fin se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos – también debe proteger a los inocentes

\- Entonces no deberíamos pararla – razonó el castaño

\- Los protege del mundo de los vivos Sam, su misión es enviarlos directamente al paraíso y ahora está cerrado – el menor asintió comprensivo, con esa expresión de confianza que no había esperado volver a ver.

\- Ok, no he dicho nada – murmuró el castaño retirándose el cabello de la frente - ¿cómo la paramos?

\- De noche es imposible, hay que encontrarla de día y romperla mientras está petrificada con un mazo de cantera, si la rompes con otra cosa sólo podrás retenerla temporalmente, acaba reconstruyéndose, tenemos como mucho otro día más antes de que muera más gente…

\- ¿Era la estatua? – Sam agarró la camisa de su hermano - ¿La estatua sin cabeza y sin manos del chalet de los asesinatos?

\- Si

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Steve se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana a leer las declaraciones de Catherine y Grace por tercera vez. Cath y la pequeña se habían ido a descansar a su casa, juntas, y él permanecía en el hospital esperando a que el doctor se decidiera a dar el alta a Danny. El rubio se había quedado dormido nuevamente al marcharse su hija. Aunque estaba más lúcido que cuando despertó esa mañana.

Si era cierto lo que ponía en los papeles que tenía entre las manos (y no tenía ningún motivo para creer que Cath y Grace mentirían sobre ello) debía a Winchester la vida de los tres y posiblemente también la del bebé y la anciana que encontraron en el chalet.

Los últimos rayos de sol daban de lleno sobre la cara de Danny que se giró sin llegar a despertar. La morfina todavía realizaba su trabajo. Steve sonrió al recordar cómo hace unas horas se empeñaba en que le diera un beso. Si fuera tan fácil, si supiera que Danny no se ofendería si le hablaba de sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera esperaba reciprocidad, sólo que no le apartara, no perder su amistad.

Dejó los expedientes en el maletín y se acercó a la cama tapándole el sol para que descansara más rato. También para poder contemplarle con tranquilidad. Lo admiraba de un modo que no había admirado a nadie. No sabía en qué momento esa admiración se había convertido en algo más, algo que le impedía corresponder a Catherine como ella merecía. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con ella, pero la quería demasiado como para romper con ella después del sacrificio que la marine había hecho.

Cath lo había dejado todo para estar con él, porque lo amaba y quería que su historia funcionara, pero desde que dejó el ejército y se estableció en su casa no habían avanzado en su relación. Seguía siendo ella dando y él aceptando todo lo que ella le diera. Steve se consideraba un auténtico capullo en ese sentido.

Y no sólo con Catherine, con Danny también. Le había apartado todo lo posible para que nadie notara cómo lo miraba o cómo se transformaba con sólo tenerle al lado. Las bromas de algunos compañeros sobre que discutían como un viejo matrimonio le molestaban, que Cath y Danny fueran amigos también le molestaba. Estar lejos de cualquiera de ellos le aterraba, que supieran de sus sentimientos y que eso les hiciera daño a ambos le daba pánico.

En ese momento, si tuviera todo el valor que dicen que tienen los Seal besaría a Danny. Y seguiría siendo un cobarde pues es posible que su compañero ni se diera cuenta sumido como estaba en el sueño de las drogas. Le dolía la cabeza, se llevó las manos a las sienes y de ahí a los ojos. Estaba cansado.

\- No llores por mí, McGarret, estoy vivo – la voz del policía le sacó de sus elucubraciones

\- No lloro idiota, los Seal no lloramos – le palmeó el hombro - ¿cómo estás tío?

\- Todavía no voy a correr maratones pero antes tampoco lo hacía, por lo que no hay mucha diferencia – definitivamente estaba mucho más lúcido que por la mañana – oye, no he preguntado aún, ¿qué has hecho con Dean Winchester?

\- Está aquí, en el hospital…

\- Tío – se quejó el herido – eres un bestia, ¿no podías detenerlo sin darle una paliza? Ese tipo nos ha salvado la vida…

\- Empiezo a darme cuenta – sonrió ante la reprimenda, si podía reñirle así no tardarían en darle el alta – está en el pabellón psiquiátrico Danny, no está herido.

\- Tampoco está loco tío, lo del monstruo de piedra es cierto, yo lo vi…

\- Y Cath, y Grace… - Steve se sentó a su lado en la cama manteniendo ambas manos unidas sobre sus muslos para evitar la tentación de acariciarle – ese es un motivo por el que está aquí y no en una prisión militar de máxima seguridad.

\- ¿Le has interrogado ya?

La preocupación del rubio por el prisionero le molestó un poco. Hacía unos días que había estado a punto de morir a manos de Dean Winchester, y no estaba exagerando, había visto pasar ante sus ojos toda su vida en unos segundos. Cuando le soltó no comprendió que seguía con vida hasta que sintió el dolor de su garganta al tragar saliva. Y ahora Cath y Danny prácticamente le defendían…

\- No, aún no, Chin interrogó a su hermano, a Jon, digo Sam, pero a Dean Winchester aún no lo hemos interrogado.

\- No te pases con el Steve, créeme, ese tío responde mucho mejor a un poco de amabilidad que a cualquier intento de intimidación – Danny observó sorprendido como Steve saltaba de la cama como un resorte al palmearle el muslo amistosamente - ¿Se te ha dormido la pierna?

\- No, si… estooo, tengo que irme.

Si sus sentidos no estuvieran todavía mermados por la morfina hubiera jurado que Steve estaba rojo como una amapola pero atribuyó el color a los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer que coloreaban la habitación.

**Continuará...**

 


	8. "Eye of the beholder"

**Capítulo VII: "Eye of the beholder"**

La noche había transcurrido con tranquilidad. Sam despertó y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que su hermano no estaba. Se levantó de un salto. Miró en todos lados, incluso bajo la cama. No se tenía por un cobarde pero el miedo se había apoderado del fondo de su estómago y se retorcía en espiral hasta su garganta.

\- ¿Dean? – preguntó titubeante - ¡Dean! – gritó

Nadie respondió, llamó más fuerte y alguien le aplastó contra la cama. La voz de su hermano se abrió paso en su conciencia "Tranquilo Sammy, no pasa nada, es una pesadilla". Una pesadilla, respiró calmándose y abriendo los ojos para comprobar que quien le sujetaba era Dean.

\- Estoy bien – susurró lamentando abrir la boca pues el mayor lo soltó alejándose – Dean, gracias.

\- Estabas chillando, no me dejabas dormir – un vistazo al camastro sin deshacer bastó a Sam para saber que no era cierto que no le dejara dormir.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – se levantó a su vez ignorando adrede el hecho de que Dean retrocedía a la vez que él avanzaba.

\- Yo no tenía pesadillas – respondió el mayor con la espalda pegada en la pared y sin poder retroceder un centímetro más

\- Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso – si durante unos segundos fue divertido, la diversión terminó en el instante en que los ojos verdes de su hermano le miraron de frente, oscuros, cautelosos y perturbadores. Sam le tocó el rostro, acariciándole – estoy preocupado.

\- Yo, Sam… - Dean tragó saliva – por favor…

\- Tengo miedo de que vuelvas a desaparecer Dean, puede que estuviera y aún esté un poco cabreado pero, no puedes desaparecer así – lo sujetó con fuerza, entre los brazos, reteniéndolo como si realmente fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Dean suspiró llenando el pecho como si hubiera estado ahogándose hasta ese instante y por fin le permitieran respirar. En ese momento le daba igual estar encerrado o parecer un idiota. Respondió al abrazo que había necesitado durante más tiempo del que podía admitir. Ahora era él quien apretaba como si Sam fuera a desvanecerse en el aire.

La puerta se abrió y McGarret seguido de dos agentes del SWAT armados hasta los ojos interrumpieron a ambos que se separaron a desgana y con un peso menos en sus almas.

\- No voy a preguntar qué acabo de interrumpir, solo voy a pediros que no opongáis resistencia, vamos al 5-0 y allí voy a tomaros declaración – les comunicó el jefe de la unidad especial.

\- Claro, no hay problema, lo que sea para ayudar - Dean le sonrió de medio lado ofreciendo sus manos para ser esposado

\- Por supuesto Capitán McGarret – Sam, más respetuoso, imitó a su hermano.

Steve pudo comprobar el cambio de actitud de los Winchester en cuanto comenzaron a interrogarlos. Ni siquiera los bajaron a los sótanos, usaron la sala de reuniones, Chin, Cath y el mismo Steve de un lado de la mesa y los supuestos asesinos cazadores de monstruos esposados a sus sillas del otro lado de la mesa. Estaban colaborando, incluso diría que colaboraban de más. En serio ¿Una gárgola? ¿A que habían acertado con la planta de psiquiatría del hospital para custodiarlos?

\- Otra vez Winchester, a ver si me entero – pidió el Capitán McGarret al mayor de los hermanos a medias entre la absoluta incomprensión y un incipiente dolor de cabeza – según tú, esa criatura no es humana y de hecho ni siquiera es de este mundo.

\- Hacer que lo repita cincuenta veces no va a cambiar nada McGarret – el agente de la ley sintió sobre él la mirada franca y directa del cazador – rompí lo que pude con la barra de acero y traté de dificultar que los pedazos se unieran enterrando unos y arrojando al río otros, debemos conseguir mazos de cantera y aprovechar que aún es de día para destruirla del todo antes de que se recupere y prosiga con su trabajo, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

\- Pero según tú lo que hará será castigar a quienes hayan vulnerado las leyes primordiales.

\- Si sólo castigara… - Dean resopló al volver a repetir lo mismo una vez más – también debe proteger a los seres puros y con su método, acabarían peor parados que los que esté castigando.

\- Pero si protege a los seres puros…

\- Los envía al cielo McGarret, los envía al sitio que se le inculcó que era el más seguro – la actitud del detenido, desconcertaba a Steve, durante un momento parecía capaz de todo y al siguiente era como si le costara un mundo el sólo seguir hablando – los mata.

\- Haber empezado por ahí, haber dicho, hay un monstruo indestructible de piedra que se va a cargar a todos los bebés que se encuentre

\- Llevo tres horas diciéndolo McGarret y también les estoy diciendo cómo pararlo.

\- Mazos de cantera…

\- Exacto

\- Y tú no sabes nada de esto ¿No Sam? – sentado al lado de Dean el otro Winchester suspiró, tampoco era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba – se supone que os dedicáis a lo mismo y nunca has visto ni has oído hablar de un bicho de estos.

\- Su compañera lo ha visto en acción, no tengo por qué dudar ni de ella ni de lo que está diciendo Dean, McGarret – replicó el castaño con la misma franqueza que su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué tú si sabes qué es y cómo matarlo y Sam no? – insistió Steve creyendo que había algo más, pues el cazador parecía no querer das más detalles - ¿qué nos ocultas?

\- Nada

\- Dean, no perdamos el tiempo, cuéntale lo que quiere saber – Sam también sentía curiosidad, calculaba que debió ser cuando aún estaba en Stanford

Durante unos segundos el cazador pareció que se negaba, como si lo que fuera a contar le causara algún problema. Después pausadamente y evitando el contacto visual con su hermano empezó a explicar:

\- Fue hace… no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, quince años quizás, puede que más… Papá y yo creíamos que era un hombre lobo y tú aún no me hablabas Sam… Por lo de Rachel. Era una gárgola, mucho más pequeña que ésta, aunque igual de letal. Nos costó varios días localizarla y darnos cuenta de que no podíamos matarla rompiéndola cuando se convertía en piedra, durante el día – conforme continuaba su historia el cazador se iba hundiendo más en su silla como si quisiera desaparecer - Bobby y el pastor Jim encontraron un texto antiguo sobre la construcción de la catedral de Notre Dame de París, en el que un cantero hablaba de unas criaturas que atacaban a los sacerdotes y a algunas de las monjas, y que habían desmembrado también a uno de los obreros. La rompieron con sus mazas y no volvió a recomponerse. Papá y yo buscamos algo similar y nos cargamos a esa criatura"

\- Rachel… - musitó Sam mirando a su hermano – lo había olvidado, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces

\- Sí

\- ¿Qué pasó, te tiraste a la novia de tu hermano o qué? – preguntó McGarret al volver a notar la tensión que se había instalado entre los detenidos

\- No era mi novia – dijo Sam – era mi pareja del baile de fin de curso, pero tenemos cosas más importantes de qué tratar, debemos encontrar esas mazas y acabar con la gárgola.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Danny estaba de acuerdo por primera vez con los métodos de investigación de Steve, aunque tenía que reconocer que se debía a que, de alguna manera, confiaba en un par de asesinos en serie. Si hace siete u ocho años le llegan a decir que iba a encubrir la identidad de alguien como los Winchester no lo hubiera admitido jamás.

Siguió al mayor de los supuestos asesinos hasta su Camaro mientras el más joven acompañaba a Steve y Cath en la camioneta del capitán. Le lanzó las llaves que el otro cogió al vuelo metiéndose en el coche.

\- ¿Automático? – gruñó disgustado el cazador

\- Me gustan automáticos, ¿algo en contra? – Dean arrancó sin decir nada más, pero a juzgar por la mueca de desagrado sí que estaba en contra de los coches automáticos.

Danny estaba sorprendido de que alguien de fuera de la isla supiera orientarse tan fácilmente con sólo haber estado en ese lugar una vez. El llevaba allí más de tres años y seguía perdiéndose en algunos lugares.

\- ¿Rollins sale con Kelly? – preguntó el chófer concentrado en la carretera

\- No

\- Genial, entonces podré invitarla a una copa

\- Pero sí sale con alguien – matizó Danny

\- Si no es ninguno de vosotros tampoco tiene que enterarse – sonrió Dean tomando el desvío hacia la urbanización de montaña.

\- Ella y McGarret son novios

\- ¿Y ellos lo saben?

\- Muy gracioso – el policía se sintió en el deber de averiguar por qué esa última pregunta – en serio, ¿por qué preguntas si ellos saben que son novios?

\- No te ofendas tío, he visto como tu jefe mira a su supuesta novia y cómo te mira a ti, y si tuviera que apostar pues…

\- Vale, déjalo.

\- Tú has preguntado.

Aún quedaban unos quince minutos para llegar y la inesperada conclusión a que había llegado Dean Winchester aún le rondaba en la cabeza. En cierta manera quería saber más, sólo una mirada no tenía que significar nada ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cuándo has visto cómo me mira Steve? – volvió a preguntar

\- ¿No querías que lo dejara? – una mueca divertida torció la boca del cazador – cuando llegamos al chalet, McGarret me hubiera matado si Rollins no le dice que estabas bien y que te había sacado del bosque. No es por nada, pero ella también estaba desaparecida, como tú, y habló más conmigo que con ella, y no se subió a la ambulancia porque no le dejaron.

\- Ella no estaba herida

\- No, tienes razón, no estaba herida, estamos cerca – Dean tomó el siguiente desvío – vamos Williams, quiero decir, ¿Alguien que amas ha desaparecido y cuando la encuentras no preguntas siquiera cómo está? Está bien que se preocupe por ti, y por tu pequeña, pero ella también merecía un hola al menos.

\- Ah… - eso no era lo que quería saber, quería saber qué había querido decir con lo de la mirada de las narices – McGarret es un poco animal a veces.

\- Contigo no, estaba realmente preocupado, se le notaba – los chalets estaban a pocos metros y paró el coche – hemos llegado.

Chin Ho les adelantó en su Harley hasta casi el jardín donde debía estar la estatua. Dean se bajó del coche sin pensar. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y, completa o no, la gárgola sería peligrosa. Danny bajó con más dificultad, ayudado por sus muletas y el cazador contuvo el impulso de seguir a Kelly mientras se aseguraba que el policía podía seguirle sin problemas.

Armados con rifles, Catherine y Steve entraron en la propiedad quitando del todo la cinta de prohibición que Chin había saltado y corriendo hacia el jardín trasero dónde debía estar la estatua.

Sam se unió a su hermano y a Williams, que hubieran confiado en ellos para llevarles allí sin esposas era muy diferente a darles un arma o volverles a permitir entrar en la escena del crimen. Años de cazar criaturas juntos hacía que los hermanos no tuvieran que intercambiar más de una mirada para entenderse. Y aunque al menor no le gustó asintió cuando Dean miró de reojo al policía.

Danny comprendió que ambos tramaban algo un segundo antes de que el mayor de los Winchester le quitara su arma y ordenara tajantemente a su hermano que no se moviera de allí.

El sol acababa de hundirse al otro lado de la urbanización y un chillido espeluznante, mezcla de aullido y de algo similar a una tiza rayando una pizarra hizo que Sam cambiara de opinión, esa cosa debía haber recuperado su cabeza. Se oyeron gritos y disparos.

\- Necesitan ayuda – Williams intentó ir hacia el lugar de dónde venía el ruido de lucha

\- Con las manos vacías no hacemos nada – masculló el Winchester con la mandíbula apretada

\- Esa cosa puede estar rajando a tu hermano y a mis amigos

\- Lo sé, pero meternos allí no soluciona nada, necesitamos armas, algo potente…

\- En la furgoneta de Steve hay rifles de asalto…

Eso podía resultar útil. Sam forzó el maletero en cuestión de segundos y sacó un par de rifles con sus cargadores. No creía que sirvieran para mucho, pero, de menos serviría la nueve milímetros del policía que se había llevado Dean, y no permitiría que esa cosa destrozara a su hermano como había destrozado a los propietarios del chalet.

Danny trató de correr todo lo rápido que la pierna rota y las muletas le permitían, pero se quedó atrás y tuvo que conformarse y permitir que el Winchester se le adelantara. Había algo en la gárgola diferente a la primera vez que la vio. Aparte de tener las alas desgarradas y agujereadas sus brazos terminaban en muñones en lugar de las garras con zarpas de treinta centímetros que habían reducido a jirones al ángel.

Aun así era peligrosa. Pudo comprobar que todos salvo Sam que llegó unos segundos antes que él, estaban heridos. Catherine cubría a Chin que permanecía tirado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente y el otro Winchester y McGarret atacaban y se retiraban con rapidez ambos con aspecto de haber sido golpeados al igual que la capitana en la reserva.

Sin embargo la criatura no parecía tener interés en los humanos que trataban de retenerla. Intentaba alzar el vuelo y cada vez que se separaba unos centímetros del suelo la pistola que Dean le había arrebatado abría fuego contra las alas obligándola a caer.

\- ¡Sam, las alas! – gritó el cazador – ¡Si logra huir no podremos impedir que mate a alguien antes de encontrarla de nuevo!

Pero la gárgola comprendía lo que estaban diciendo, se lanzó hacia Williams haciendo que tanto Steve como el Winchester más joven dudaran en disparar al estar el policía en línea de tiro. Entonces dio un salto y se elevó casi dos metros en el aire, dónde desapareció sin dejar rastro.

\- ¡No! – gritó el rubio cazador con rabia

\- Y ahora qué – McGarret miró confundido a los hermanos

\- Hoy todavía no matará a nadie, no está completa, pero en cuanto tenga sus garras seguirá con su trabajo – gruñó Dean entregando la pistola a su dueño, una brecha sobre su ceja izquierda dejaba caer un fino hilo de sangre a través de su rostro, se limpió distraído con la mano – no ha conseguido sus garras, que son lo que enterré, necesitamos un mazo e ir al lugar dónde están para destruirlas antes de que las consiga

Sam se había arrodillado junto al policía inconsciente que empezaba a recuperarse. Sólo tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tanto McGarret como Rollins presentaban algunos golpes y cortes, pero eran sólo rasguños.

\- ¿Estás bien Dean? – la morena entregó unos pañuelos de papel al cazador que acabó de limpiarse con ellos sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Y tú Cath? ¿Steve? No tenéis nada roto ¿verdad? – Danny inspeccionó el pecho de su jefe dónde tres cortes paralelos habían rajado el chaleco antibalas sin llegar hasta el cuerpo del marine.

\- Estamos bien, gracias Danny – Cath ayudó a Sam a levantar a Chin del suelo, su compañero no iba a estar en condiciones de volver en su moto – Yo me llevo la chopper, dame las llaves.

\- Ok

\- Volvamos al 5-0 tenemos que intentar encontrar a esa cosa de nuevo – Steve se acercó a su novia – subiré la moto a la parte de atrás de la camioneta Catherine

\- No, yo la llevaré – Dean Winchester cogió con delicadeza las llaves de manos de la mujer – voy a buscar las garras y estaré allí en un par de horas

\- No voy a dejarte hacer eso – Sam se interpuso entre su hermano y la Harley, si cinco personas armadas hasta los dientes no habían podido retener por más de unos minutos a una gárgola incompleta, ¿y si ya había recuperado sus zarpas? – es peligroso

\- Venga Sammy, no es el momento, hay vidas en juego

\- Yo me quedo con Dean – Catherine sorprendió a todos con su ofrecimiento, incluido el cazador

\- Cath, ya lo has oído, es peligroso – Steve se dio cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando rápidamente entre ellos – Catherine…

\- Tú también has oído que hay vidas en juego Steve, nunca me has tratado como una damisela en apuros que no sabe defenderse, no empieces ahora – los ojos castaños y sinceros de la mujer mostraban una tristeza que el capitán no había visto antes – volved, Dean y yo no tardaremos.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

El lugar dónde enterró las garras de la gárgola estaba vacío, la criatura las había encontrado antes que él lo que significaba que en esos momentos sería totalmente imposible de hallar.

Dean se sacudió la tierra del pantalón intentando pensar una forma de volver a localizar al monstruo. En un principio pensó que iría a por él, pero no lo había hecho, como tampoco lo hizo la primera que cazó a pesar de haber traicionado la confianza de su hermano.

\- ¿Es cierto que te liaste con la novia del baile de tu hermano? – Cath le sorprendió como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos

\- No creo que eso tenga importancia para este trabajo.

\- No, no la tiene, sólo es curiosidad, él es más joven que tú

\- Si, bastante

\- ¿Y te liaste con su novia?

\- No lo supe hasta después, oye, no estoy orgulloso pero tampoco abusé de esa chica.

\- No te estoy acusando, sólo es curiosidad como te he dicho.

\- Yo tendría unos veinte y ella era un par de años menos, me abordó y yo me dejé llevar, sólo eso. Después Sam se enteró y se pasó varios meses sin hablarme, yo no supe quién era ella hasta que entró en casa hecho una furia y se peleó conmigo, nunca volvimos a hablar de ello – Catherine no entendía cómo alguien con todo lo que arrastraba el cazador tras de sí podía ser tan vulnerable a la hora de hablar de su hermano, Dean levantó la moto decidido a llevarla él de vuelta – deberíamos volver.

\- Aún podrías contarle tu versión, creo que ahora sí te escucharía, no parece alguien inflexible – el rubio se quedó con el casco en las manos, mirándolo concentrado y ella le levantó el rostro sin saber por qué, buscando su mirada – se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti, sois familia

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho – las pupilas se dilataron en el iris castaño de la marine, había conseguido obtener su atención y su intensidad era algo que no se esperaba – ¿qué importancia puede tener una estupidez de juventud después de todo lo demás?

\- Pues parece que sí te importa

Dean se sintió desarmado por ella, y el caso era que ahora que estaban tan cerca, uno frente al otro, era como si ya la conociera de verdad, como si la hubiera conocido siempre. Se inclinó hasta sus labios cerrando los ojos como si fuera su primera vez, suave, tierno, delicado.

Cath sintió los labios del cazador sobre los suyos, como si pidieran permiso para colarse hasta el último resquicio de su alma. No entendía por qué le dejaba hacerlo, o por qué le echó los brazos al cuello impidiendo que se arrepintiera de algo que se sentía como una aventura adolescente. Era absurdo, sólo había sentido algo así la primera vez que Steve la besó y eso ocurrió hacía una eternidad en la academia naval.

\- Tú… - gimió ella – no vuelvas a hacerlo

\- Lo siento – jadeó él serio, mirándola de una manera que las rodillas de Cath temblaron sin pretenderlo

Pero él aún la sujetaba por la cintura y ella aún enredaba sus dedos entre el corto cabello de la nuca de Dean y sólo había una cosa natural que hacer, volver a acercarse, volver a unir sus labios, volver a sentir que estaban dónde debían estar.

**Continuará...**


	9. "Tell me something I don't know"

**Capítulo VIII: "Tell Me Something I Don't Know"**

Sam lo supo con sólo ver la silueta de su hermano cruzar la entrada del edificio. El cazador llevaba unas siete u ocho mazas de cantera al hombro pero andaba como si no pesaran, incluso retuvo la puerta del ascensor para la agente Rollins que no llevaba nada.

Quería a su hermano y se alegraría de corazón que se enamorara de alguien y pudiera rehacer su vida pero también sabía lo que implicaba la marca en el brazo del mayor, esa quemadura que llegaba hasta el alma de Dean cambiándole poco a poco. Verle dejar los pesados martillos en el suelo obsequiando a su acompañante una radiante sonrisa, partía en dos a Sam, pues sabía que tenía que hablar con él y le fastidiaba tener que borrar esa nueva expresión del rostro de su hermano.

\- Vaya, sí que estás contento Winchester – Danny Williams echó un vistazo a las mazas, eran enormes, pesadas, con forma de pico por un lado y planas y pesadas por el otro - ¿te la has cargado?

\- No, está completa todavía, pero lo haremos pronto, ahora tenemos lo necesario.

\- Dean – Sam, serio señaló uno de los despachos con la cabeza – por favor

\- Claro – sin saber a qué venía la cara de disgusto del más joven le siguió hasta la habitación.

Es asombroso la de cosas que puede considerar la mente en apenas unos segundos. Dean cerró la puerta a su espalda, estaban en lo que parecía una pequeña salita, con sofá, mesa camilla, televisión. Abrió los brazos preparado para cualquier cosa, una reprimenda, quizás se trataba nuevamente de haber engañado a su hermano para salvar su vida, o de Kevin, o puede que incluso de Rachel. Sam le iba a sorprender.

\- Siéntate Dean

\- ¿qué ocurre?

\- Por favor – él lo hizo, en la mesa, y el cazador se sentó en una silla - ¿Qué hay entre tú y Rollins?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dime que sólo es un lío de un par de días y que no ves a Lisa en ella

\- Sam, no digas idioteces.

\- Tengo ojos en la cara Dean, te gusta – el castaño sonrió bajando la mirada – vale, puedo entenderlo es muy guapa y es como Lisa…

\- Basta Sammy, no sigas por ahí…

Se miraron a los ojos uno absolutamente perdido, dolido, sin comprender qué ocurría, el otro firme y a la vez compasivo. Sam cruzó los dedos sobre sus rodillas e ignorando la advertencia del mayor prosiguió.

\- Si yo encontré el parecido no puedes negarme que lo hiciste tú también, porque si no es así, el problema es aún mayor.

\- No entiendo de qué va esto Sam

\- Querías a Lisa, tanto que creo que es la primera vez que me permites mencionarla sin amenazar con romperme la cara desde…

\- Si sigues por ahí te rompo la cara – se levantó Dean, dándole la espalda, aún dolía lo que hizo, lo que tuvo que hacer.

\- ¿Lo ves? – continuó el menor sin dejarse amedrentar por la agresividad que emanaba de su hermano – sigues queriéndola y Catherine Rollins es igual, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, el mismo físico, y lo que es más importante, es una mujer de verdad, tan fuerte como ella. No puedes meterla en esto Dean. No puedes meterla en nuestras vidas, sabes cómo acabaría.

\- Eres un cabrón aguafiestas, ¿lo sabes? – intentó bromear el pecoso

\- Dean, querría que pudieras, en serio, querría alegrarme por ti y por ella, mereces a alguien así en tu vida y…

\- OK, lo pillo no tienes que dorarme la píldora, sólo… - sólo que eso era lo que él siempre había querido para Sam, una vida, y cada intento, cada paso dado se le había vuelto en contra. Sonrió amargamente – es solo… por un momento lo olvidé Sammy.

\- Lo sé, y sé que no es justo

\- Te equivocas, es justo lo que merezco – intentó sonar desenfadado y solo sonó vacío – tengo lo que me he buscado

Dean salió del despacho, dejando a su hermano tan mal como por otra parte había esperado Sam. Tenía miedo, más del que había sentido incluso haciendo las pruebas para cerrar el infierno. Entonces sabía que iba a morir, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para darle una oportunidad al mayor. Descubrió de la peor manera posible que Dean jamás permitiría que él se sacrificara. Intentar hacerle comprender que no quería que siguiera salvándolo, a costa de cualquier otro para lo único que había servido era para llegar a dónde estaban: un hombre de letras sin motivos para continuar y un cazador sin motivos para luchar.

Pero sí que tenía un motivo todavía para continuar, debían acabar con Metatrón, con Gadriel y quizás después tuvieran una oportunidad. Siempre y cuando la maldita marca que convertía a Dean en el nuevo Caín no transformara del todo a su hermano. Sam permaneció sentado en la mesa de la salita sin ánimo para salir. Siempre era igual, lucharan lo que lucharan, sacrificaran lo que sacrificaran siempre vendría algo después que les seguiría exigiendo luchar más, sacrificar más, perder más.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Catherine se mostró tajantemente en contra de que McGarret hiciera que los Winchester se quedaran en su casa. El chalet del capitán del 5-0 podía ser enorme pero ella se sentía incómoda con tener a Dean bajo el mismo techo que Steve, puede que un beso fuera algo inocente pero no "ese beso", y ya le costaba bastante no contárselo a su novio por no enrarecer más la situación con los cazadores.

Pero no era su casa. Le quedó muy claro cuando Steve ni siquiera quiso escuchar sus razones. Afortunadamente el cazador actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, incluso había dejado de intentar ligar con ella. La verdad era que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ¿aliviada o decepcionada?.

Se despertó esa mañana, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno como siempre. Bueno, como siempre no, ese día la cocina ya estaba ocupada y un delicioso olor a café y a huevos con beicon hizo que su estómago gruñera.

\- Hummmm, que bien huele eso – dijo buscando sus cereales de régimen

\- ¿Buscas esto? – Sam Winchester le dio el paquete al mismo tiempo que vertía una considerable cantidad de crema de leche en su café

\- No me digas que no vas a probar mi beicon – Dean les puso a ambos un par de platos delante con el crujiente y sabroso manjar aun humeando – hala, a tomaros vuestras vitaminas

\- No puedo – intentó negarse la mujer

\- Os lo vais a comer todo – amenazó burlón el pecoso espumadera en mano, con el cabello aún húmedo y revuelto y una camiseta rosada enorme que debía pertenecer a su hermano sobre un pantalón vaquero que le quedaba un poco largo – no me obliguéis haceros el avioncito.

\- Obedece Rollins – la mujer vio a Sam Winchester por primera vez, bueno, no por primera vez… _[NOTA: El autor debería explicar el efecto de la musculatura del sasquatch a través de una camiseta tan gastada que casi era transparente. Pero claro, ya sabéis que al autor le van más las morenas... pero lo va a intentar]_ una luminosa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos en unos ojos de los que no podía precisar el color, porque estaba muy ocupada contando los músculos de su abdomen, todo envuelto en una amabilidad sorprendente – créeme, es capaz de hacerlo

Automáticamente obedeció, estaba buenísimo… mañana lamentaría haberse saltado la dieta. Mientras desayunaba olvidó por un momento que Steve y ella eran pareja, que el par de tíos buenos de la cocina eran hermanos y criminales buscados en medio mundo, que había una criatura monstruosa desmembrando a quien incumpliera sus leyes y matando niños inocentes.

Sólo disfrutó el momento, porque desde que había dejado el ejército no había tenido un rato de auténtica camaradería con nadie. Lo más cercano habían sido los trabajos con Billy antes de que lo asesinaran o los piques con Chin Ho, quien era prácticamente a quien más unida se sentía en el 5-0 a la hora de desempeñar su labor policíaca.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Sam Winchester le pasó una taza de café de las que su hermano había puesto en la mesa

\- Sí, lo cierto es que estoy bien – contestó mirando la espalda de Dean, afanado en limpiar la sartén y los utensilios con los que había preparado el desayuno – parece que vosotros dos estáis acostumbrados a esto, pero sin embargo…

\- Las familias también tienen momentos difíciles, pero lo bueno es que siempre se pueden arreglar – contestó el castaño – nosotros no somos diferentes

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Eso de investigar no era lo que mejor se le daba a Dean. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que el cazador podía volverse un poco irritante ante la falta de acción. Después de bloquear la mesa táctil de Chin, sacar de quicio a Danny con una serie de comentarios sobre las notas del policía del caso de la gárgola o desesperar a McGarret criticando la elección de armas de la unidad y mejorando en dos segundos el record del capitán en montar y desmontar una Beretta 92, Sam lo envió a acompañar a Rollins a comprobar unos posibles signos demoniacos en Wahiawa. Y todos, la agente en cuestión incluida, se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea.

De momento los ángeles y los demonios quedaban en segundo lugar en su lista de prioridades, lo primero era impedir que la gárgola matara gente inocente. Comprendía el punto de vista de los policías, de hecho si el monstruo de piedra no "protegiera" las almas puras no tendría ningún problema en dejar que siguiera actuando. Sobre todo después de descubrir inesperada y desagradablemente porqué había acabado con tres personas en el chalet donde se reunió con Dean. Pero se suponía que para hacer ese trabajo estaba la policía y no los seres sobrenaturales, y permitir que la gente inocente sufriera por ello era algo que no cuadraba con su forma de ser.

El Winchester más joven estaba convencido de que si el servidor remoto del búnker de los hombres de letras reconocía su clave de acceso podría averiguar muchas más cosas para poder localizar a la criatura.

El agente Kelly le proporcionó un portátil con acceso a internet de los que se usaban en la unidad de procesamiento de datos. Supuso acertadamente que el ordenador estaría programado para guardar y volcar todas las operaciones que hiciera con el mismo, tuvo la confirmación cuando el servidor del búnker devolvió una señal de bloqueo que inutilizó la máquina borrando todo indicio de rastreo.

\- Primero tu hermano, después tú, ¿os habéis propuesto acabar con la tecnología del departamento en un día? – Chin aún estaba ocupado intentando recuperar la funcionalidad de la mesa.

\- ¿Has probado a apagarlo y encenderlo? – bromeó cruelmente el cazador, pero se acercó a ver si podía ayudar.

\- Muy gracioso Winchester.

\- No, ese es mi hermano, yo soy el friki – sonrió Sam echando un vistazo a la mesa

El diseño era sencillo dentro de la complicada tecnología que lo sustentaba. La mesa se había bloqueado por el mismo motivo que el portátil. Dean tuvo la misma idea que él de buscar en las bases de datos de los hombres de letras y el procesador del búnker lanzó un bloqueo remoto.

\- Ahora en serio Kelly, apague el sistema por completo

Si se interrumpía la conexión el bloqueo desaparecería. Al final si sería una solución sencilla, al menos para la mesa táctil, porque el portátil tendría que ser formateado por completo.

\- Tu hermano y Catherine tienen algo – afirmó el hawaiano mientras reiniciaba el equipo

\- Algo es mucho decir, se caen bien.

\- Catherine y Steve son pareja, viven juntos, trabajan juntos, se quieren…

\- A mi no tienes que convencerme

Comprendió de pronto que tanto su presencia como la de Dean ayudando a la unidad policial a capturar un ser que hace menos de una semana no hubieran considerado ni por un segundo que fuera real, trastocaba las vidas de esta gente. No importaba que estuvieran acostrumbrados a ver la muerte cara a cara, asumir que en el mundo real pudiera existir este tipo de monstruos era algo duro.

\- Preferiríais seguir creyendo que somos un par de asesinos en serie – musitó en voz baja cuando logró reiniciar la mesa perfectamente operativa – a veces yo también lo preferiría.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Según el cirujano la curación de la pierna avanzaba a buen ritmo, aconsejó descanso a Danny y le dijo que si seguía las prescripciones en tres semanas le retirarían la escayola y podría empezar con la rehabilitación.

\- No me vas a apartar del caso Steve.

\- Has oído al médico, reposo…

\- No ha dicho que no salga de la cama, no voy a excederme pero revisar expedientes no me va a hacer empeorar y ahora mismo tenemos que buscar a esa cosa.

\- Danno, déjanoslo a nosotros, pasa más tiempo con tu hija – McGarret paró junto al puesto de gambas de Kamekona, al parecer no eran los únicos que habían tenido la idea de llevar comida al 5-0 para no detener la investigación.

Catherine hablaba por teléfono pasándole el pedido a Dean Winchester. En lugar de media docena de menús parecía que llevaran comida para toda la 25ª brigada de infantería.

\- ¿Cómo va esa pierna Williams? – el cazador acomodó los paquetes en el todo terreno que habían llevado a Wahiawa

\- ¿No habéis encontrado nada? – preguntó Danny cojeando hacia él

\- No, se trataba de una tormenta de evolución natural, no tenía nada que ver con lo nuestro – la mirada del pecoso siguió preocupada a McGarret y Cath que hablaban en voz baja un poco apartados del grupo - ¿Sabes si les pasa algo?

\- No, que yo sepa – El policía también empezó a preocuparse, ninguno de los dos parecía contento.

\- Dean, ¿te importa llevar a Danny? Steve y yo tenemos que hablar

\- Como quieras, si me necesitas…

El capitán le fulminó con la mirada pero no le importó, sinceramente, le importaba un bledo que todos dijeran que Rollins y McGarret eran novios, ella le interesaba, habían conectado y aunque no fuera mucho más allá de un coqueteo o de unos escarceos ahora era algo suyo y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Williams y él subieron al Camaro del primero. Las bolsas con la comida en el suelo de la parte trasera. Se volvió a quejar del cambio de marchas automático y el dueño del coche no le prestó ninguna atención poniendo la radio.

Las noticias hablaban de las últimas tormentas y de la aparición de un grupo de personas sin identificar durante las últimas doce horas. Dean gruñó "sube eso", se trataba de un hombre en la treintena y un par más siete horas después. Estaban vivos pero inconscientes.

\- ¿Crees que tienen algo que ver con el caso?

\- Es posible… te dejo en el 5-0 y voy al hospital a comprobarlo

\- Vamos los dos, Winchester – Danny marcó el número de Kelly – Chin, comprueba los ingresos de tres hombres desconocidos en el Pacific Health, Dean Winchester y yo nos vamos a acercar un momento.

Solicitaron ver los expedientes y a los desconocidos ingresados. Los conocían, uno de ellos era Moody, los otros dos el Marshall Cupper y el ángel Natanael, sorprendentemente sano y sin ninguna marca de la tortura a que fue sometido por la gárgola. Dean se acercó al falso agente federal Moody, aliviado de verle con vida y preocupado por su estado vegetativo.

\- Eres un cabrón duro Cas – musitó – si has sido capaz de volver te pondrás bien.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Danny reconoció al supuesto agente del FBI que desapareció después de que el cazador hiciera aquel raro dibujo con su sangre – No entiendo…

\- Este no es el sitio para discutir Williams, salgamos fuera – casi arrastró al policía cojo hasta el pasillo, fuera del área de escucha de ATS y doctores – la gárgola va a buscar a Natanael, ya viste cómo se ensañó con él, es uno de sus objetivos principales y… "Moody" también ha hecho méritos para que lo tenga en su diana.

\- El hospital…

\- Sí, deberíamos trasladarlos a algún lugar seguro.

Tuvo que intervenir el mismo gobernador para que permitieran el traslado de los enfermos indocumentados en un tiempo récord. El lugar elegido carecía de los requisitos para montar una unidad de cuidados intensivos, afortunadamente los enfermos estaban estables y no necesitaban soporte vital. Asignaron a un par de enfermeras y Dean se quedó en la celda para protegerlos. El plan era el mismo que los había llevado a esa situación: si la gárgola aparecía y no podía detenerla volvería a desterrar a los ángeles. Aunque ahora tenía las mazas de cantera.

La enfermera miraba la extraña arma apoyada junto al sillón de las visitas. Leilani no creía que un enorme martillo de picar piedra fuera el arma que un agente del FBI debiera llevar. Pero confiaba en el 5-0, y sobre todo en el agente Kelly, y sabía que ese instrumento no estaría ahí de no ser necesario.

Chin llegó a relevar al agente Winchester, pero el del FBI se negó a irse. Pretendía quedarse toda la noche. A media noche consintió en salir a buscar café pero dejó el mazo dónde estaba.

\- Si tienes problemas llámame Kelly – dijo el gaole visiblemente cansado y con los ojos inyectados en sangre – voy a conseguir algo de cafeína, ¿cómo quieres tu dosis?

\- Con leche, gracias

\- ¿Y usted señorita?

\- No se moleste

\- No es molestia – sonrió el falso federal, a Leilani le pareció agradable y asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa – entonces ¿Como el agente Kelly, con leche o quizás un capuchino?

\- Con leche está bien, gracias

Dean se encontró a Catherine en la máquina de café, golpeando con rabia la pantalla táctil de pedidos. Se acercó sonriendo, creía que ella sólo se peleaba con la cafetera porque se había quedado con su dinero. Pero Cath lloraba y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

No quería ver esos preciosos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, ni esa expresión de dolor. Iba a matar a McGarret, si, lo iba a hacer. No sabía si era responsable de esto o no, y tampoco le importaba, sea como fuera tendría que haberlo evitado. La abrazó sin decir nada, si tenía que aporrear algo que lo aporreara a él, si seguía golpeando el cristal se haría daño.

Poco a poco la policía se fue tranquilizando y recuperó la compostura. Iba a disculparse cuando volvieron a escuchar lo que estaban esperando desde la puesta de sol: el rugido-chirrido de la Gárgola hizo temblar los cristales. Corrieron hacia los calabozos, las rejas de seguridad retenían al monstruo de momento, pero alguna ya se había soltado de la base y no aguantaría mucho más.

Del otro lado de las rejas se abrió la puerta de la celda que hacía de hospital y Castiel con la maza en las manos salió fuera. La protección cedió y el monstruo se abalanzó sobre el ángel que se defendió con un mazazo que hizo aullar lastimeramente al monstruo. Dean disparó a su vez y la criatura se elevó hacia el techo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

\- Hola Dean – en ángel se tambaleó apoyándose en la maza como si fuera un bastón

\- Hola Cas, te veo bien.

**Continuará...**


	10. "Action! Not Words"

**Capítulo IX: "Action! Not Words"**

Castiel estaba enfadado con Dean Winchester, era algo que saltaba a la vista y sería cómico ver los intentos del cazador por entablar una conversación si no fuera porque realmente necesitaban la ayuda del ángel para localizar a la gárgola durante el día.

\- Cas tío, tenemos las mazas ahora necesitamos un hechizo de localización… - y el ángel giraba el rostro sin responder con una expresión de desdén que provocaba más al rubio Winchester a seguir intentándolo – Estás bien hombre, incluso pareces más guapo, anda, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

Totalmente inútil, el cazador se encogió de hombros y pidió ayuda a Sam, a su manera. El otro Winchester ocultó la sonrisa de diversión y tomó el relevo.

\- Castiel, esto es importante, sabes que la gárgola no va a detenerse y conoces la situación del cielo, tenemos que pararla antes de que siga matando – Sam se acercó a su amigo que a él si le devolvió la mirada – por favor.

\- Necesitamos sangre inocente, sangre manchada y un péndulo de granito negro para hacer un conjuro de localización sobre un mapa – contestó de un tirón.

\- La sangre manchada corre de mi cuenta – sugirió Dean

\- No – Castiel ni siquiera lo miró – tú aún no has traicionado a tu familia, tendrá que ser Sam o…

\- No hay problema ahora… - el cazador más alto no había dejado terminar al ángel "… o yo" – la mía está bien Cas, ahora sólo necesitamos sangre inocente

\- Estáis locos, no vamos a matar a nadie… - Steve McGarret no pudo seguir callando ante la conversación que se iba volviendo más surrealista por momentos

\- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de matar? – Dean explicó – no creo que se necesiten más de unas gotas sobre el péndulo…

\- No es preciso quitar la vida a nadie, bastarán unas gotas de sangre en el péndulo y que alguien haga la invocación… - replicó Castiel fingiendo horriblemente que el cazador no estaba allí.

Dean rodó los ojos y se dio por vencido en intentar hacerse perdonar por su amigo. Le había pedido perdón, había tratado de justificarse pero cuando Castiel vio la marca de Caín se comportó como si lo hubiera atacado como si le hubiera defraudado profundamente y, estaba harto. En serio. No llevaba la maldita marca por gusto.

El problema era encontrar sangre inocente, quien más o quien menos, por un motivo u otro habían quitado una vida humana, eso hacía que su sangre no pudiera considerarse inocente. No manchada como había dicho Castiel que estaba la suya o la de Sam Winchester, pero tampoco inocente.

\- Lo más sencillo es encontrar a alguien joven y extraerle un poco – Dijo el ángel

\- No vamos a herir a ningún niño – dijo Danny Williams con firmeza – me da igual lo que digáis

\- Esto es más importante que un momento de malestar para alguien joven – Castiel fulminó al policía con la misma mirada furibunda que venía obsequiando a Dean desde que despertó

\- No sé lo que los tipos como vosotros consideráis importante – Williams no se dejó amedrentar por la seriedad del tipo vestido con gabardina al que los cazadores trataban como si se tratara de una bomba de relojería – pero en el mundo real los niños son importantes

\- Si queréis encontrar a la gárgola antes de que mate a nadie más esta es la manera Daniel Williams – y el gesto era tan amenazador que Dean Winchester se interpuso entre su amigo y el policía

\- Tranquilo Moody, digo Castiel, o como te llames, entendemos la gravedad, pero no obligaremos a nadie, buscaremos un voluntario – McGarret trató de suavizar la tensión

\- ¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar un voluntario? ¿Vamos a ir colegio por colegio? – El teléfono del policía comenzó a sonar, lo cogió y se apartó unos metros para hablar con su hija mientras los demás discutían la manera de hacer el hechizo – era mi hija, tengo que recogerla del entrenamiento, luego seguimos discutiendo esto…

\- No podemos perder más tiempo – Castiel desapareció un segundo y volvió a aparecer con Grace de la mano bastante asustada y con aspecto de estar también mareada – podíamos empezar consultándole a ella si está dispuesta a darnos su sangre.

Pálida y sudorosa la chiquilla se impresionó con las palabras del ángel y vomitó sin poder evitarlo. Danny la llevó al baño pero Castiel no se libró de las recriminaciones de los demás. Steve McGarret le dio un puñetazo y el ángel le hubiera respondido si nuevamente Dean Winchester no se hubiera metido por medio llevándose el golpe que iba destinado al capitán del 5-0

\- Espero que ya estemos todos satisfechos – dijo levantándose del suelo, dos metros más allá enjugándose la sangre de los labios. El ángel intentó curarle pero no le dejó – vamos a hacer esto bien, puedes obtener un poco de sangre de Grace, pero le vas a pedir permiso y te encargarás de que no sufra ningún daño

\- Está bien

\- Eso lo decidiré yo – Williams había vuelto con su hija – Grace cariño, necesitamos sacarte un poco de sangre para encontrar al monstruo y detenerlo.

\- No sufrirás ningún dolor Grace Williams, será muy fácil si me lo permites – Castiel intentó poner lo que él consideraba una sonrisa amigable que hizo sonreír a la niña - ¿Puedes extender un brazo?

Realmente fue sencillo, la jovencita extendió su brazo derecho y Cas rozó con sus dedos la muñeca mostrando una pequeña ampolla llena de sangre. Grace no notó nada, ni siquiera el más pequeño pinchazo.

Después del momento de tensión el ángel y Sam realizaban el hechizo. La gárgola estaba cerca, más de lo que esperaban, en el jardín botánico de Ho'omaluhia, no tardarían más de veinte minutos en llegar.

\- Yo me encargo – el ángel cogió una de las mazas y volvió a desaparecer volviendo un minuto después con un trozo de la cabeza de piedra que dejó en la mesa táctil de la sala de reuniones – Listo

\- Ya veo – dijo McGarret mirando el ojo grotesco de granito negro

\- Pues ya he terminado aquí

\- Genial, es genial – por algún motivo que los demás no alcanzaban a entender Dean Winchester estaba cabreado

\- Adiós El ángel se desvaneció en el aire esta vez definitivamente.

Dean cogió la maza con una agresividad que amedrentó a los policías y a su hermano.

\- Vamos, el numerito de Cas nos ha retrasado, tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca – le dijo a su hermano dándole otra maza

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Que ese ángel idiota no es humano, no puede destruir a la gárgola, se reconstruirá cuando anochezca…

\- Pero tú has visto el pedazo que ha traído Dean – dijo Sam señalando el lugar en el cual el ángel había dejado el ojo de piedra, no había nada, y con nada era que no había ni polvo - ¿Qué?

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, vamos

\- Dean, cálmate – Sam levantó las manos intentando hacer que se serenara - ¿tú has cogido el ojo?

\- No… ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ya ha oscurecido?

\- Si

Esa noche no podrían hacer nada más, aunque la gárgola hubiera reunido las piezas no volvería a matar hasta la noche siguiente, sólo les quedaba descansar y repetir el hechizo de localización por la mañana.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Era tarde, debía volver a casa y no dejar sola a Catherine con los Winchester pero esperó a que Danny acostara a Grace y se asegurara de que dormía sin pesadillas ni miedos.

Cuando el policía salió de la habitación de la niña, le ofreció una cerveza. Danny cogió una bolsa de ganchitos, no habían cenado y no era la cena más saludable del mundo pero Steve se sentó a su lado con la otra cerveza sin decir nada. Hasta que su amigo puso la televisión.

\- ¿Enemigo mío? ¿Otra vez? – se quejó

\- Me gusta, es un clásico incomprendido

\- No es creíble, ¿un macho que pone huevos? – dijo cogiendo otro puñado de ganchitos de maíz

\- Te he dicho cientos de veces que es asexuado

\- Asexuado, qué técnico te pones para explicar esa chorrada Danno – picó McGarret

\- Es una especie sin reproducción sexual, extraterrestre…

\- Seguro que en el libro, el bebé lagarto es de Quaid

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible tío? – Williams alejó la bolsa de ganchitos de los ávidos dedos de su jefe – son dos personas, enemigos que descubren que no son tan diferentes y llegan a hacerse amigos…

\- ¿Cómo tú y yo? Entonces tú eres Jerry…

\- No, tú eres Jerry – apuntilló Danny – tú eres el Rambo de la relación.

\- Yo no he tenido ningún bebé

\- Idiota

La verdad era que después de cuatro o cinco veces empezaba a gustarle la película, hasta que Jerry moría… Miró de reojo a Danny y tuvo que contenerse para no volver a burlarse al ver que se secaba una lagrimita.

\- Yo no estoy muerto por dentro como tú.

\- Te sorprenderías si supieras lo que me hace sentir esa película – a la porra sus buenas intenciones de no burlarse - El autor perdió la oportunidad de hacer la mayor historia de amor de la ciencia ficción

\- Se puede ser más insensible

\- Danny, la próxima vez que digas que soy insensible te besaré – amenazó – y no te va a gustar

\- Vale, ¿más ganchitos?

Acabaron de ver la película y el rubio paró el reproductor de DVD. Steve se levantó para irse algo desganado. Esperaba que Cath estuviese dormida cuando llegara a casa y no estaba seguro de que ya lo estuviera, era temprano, no eran mucho más de las diez de la noche.

\- Bueno, mañana toca volver a encontrar a nuestro monstruo, tengo que irme – dijo

\- Claro, no quieres dejar a Cath y a Dean Winchester a solas ¿no?

\- Confío en Cath, Danny – y pensó – en quien no confío es en mi

\- ¿cómo? – los azules ojos de su compañero se abrieron como platos haciéndole comprender que había pensado en voz alta.

\- Yo… tengo que irme

\- Espera Steve, tenemos que hablar y creo que hemos pospuesto esta conversación demasiado tiempo.

De repente quería huir, demonios, la puerta al alcance de la mano, esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, su maldito descuido, el pánico a ahondar más y que le estallase en la cara. Era un capitán de los Seal con unas ganas locas de salir corriendo como una adolescente a la que ha dicho hola el chico que le gusta.

\- Siéntate un momento, por favor – Danny ocupó su lugar en el mismo sofá dónde unos minutos antes estaban tan cómodos y ahora parecía que los cojines eran de púas – necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, sentado.

\- Daniel…

\- Steven – le devolvió la formalidad de pronunciar su nombre completo, y después rectificó – Steve, esto es serio y no podemos seguir fingiendo que no está pasando, no es justo para Catherine ni para ninguno de nosotros.

\- Pero… - el más alto se dejó caer pesadamente en el otro lado del sofá, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y totalmente fuera de juego – está bien.

\- Estos últimos meses me has visto algo raro, digamos que tenso, agresivo incluso, pero es que me he dado cuenta de algo…

\- Danny yo… - ya estaba, la bomba iba a estallar, todos sus intentos por ocultar lo que sentía habían sido inútiles, ¡Danny lo sabía desde hace meses!

\- Déjame terminar Steve, esto es difícil de decir para mí, y sé que será difícil también para ti… - El rubio contemplaba el desconcierto en el rostro de su jefe, por lo menos de momento, bajó la mirada pensando que así sería más fácil encontrar las palabras correctas – yo no sé cómo afrontar esto… a ver, quiero decir… a mí me gustan las mujeres, nunca he dudado eso, me gustan, me ponen, me atraen. Me casé enamorado y vine a Hawaii siguiendo a la mujer que me había abandonado, y a mi hija, pero sobre todo vine con la esperanza de que Rachel volviera conmigo…

\- Danny, lo siento… - quería decirle que había tratado de ocultarlo por no hacerle daño

\- Cierra el pico Steve, escucha primero y después me dices lo que sea – al fin se había soltado y si no dejaba salir todo ahora ya no lo haría nunca, y, bueno, puede que no fuera un Seal condecorado adicto a la acción, pero no era ningún cobarde – Todo eso cambió en un día, sin que me diera cuenta. Creí que te odiaba, incluso me caíste como el culo, pero me elegiste para tu unidad de élite, me integraste en tu mundo y no sólo a mí, a Grace también, nos hiciste parte de tu familia y yo me sentía fatal porque no era suficiente. Pude volver con Rachel y ya no quería hacerlo, conocí a Gaby, pude regresar con ella al continente y me quedé. Y no me quedé sólo porque Grace tenía aquí su vida o por el trabajo, Steve me quedé por ti, porque no imaginaba volver a Jersey, o a dónde fuera, si tú no estabas… Y entonces Catherine dejó el ejército y empezasteis a vivir juntos y yo me sentí apartado, sentí que perdía la oportunidad de ser feliz, de admitir que te quería, y yo…

\- ¿Me querías? – de repente todo empezaba a encajar como un puzle bien hecho

\- Te quiero Steve, y no como a un hermano y no sólo como a un amigo, ni siquiera tiene lógica, no me atraen los tíos pero tú…

\- ¿Me… me quieres?

\- Cuando reacciones del shock recuerda que no te he acosado ni nada y no me dispares.

Steve no acababa de creer lo que había escuchado, Danny le quería, ¡LE QUERÍA! ¿Y qué podía hacer para demostrarle que no estaba enfadado sino todo lo contrario? Intentó juntar las letras y sólo boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Así que recurrió a su entrenamiento militar, era un hombre de acción, no de palabras. Se levantó de un salto y Danny le imitó atemorizado esperando un puñetazo.

Lo agarró por la camisa blanca, esa camisa blanca que ahora llevaba sin corbata ni chaqueta, que se ceñía a su cuerpo y que tantas veces había fantaseado con quitársela. Los azules ojos del policía le afrontaban resueltos y eso sólo lo hacía más increíble, más deseable.

Le besó, firme, sincero, sin dobleces, sin posibilidad de confundir el gesto con lástima o con burla, un segundo, dos, diez, quince… veintisiete segundos y se separaron a tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos y comprender y continuar.

La camisa se apartó de su camino sin saber cómo, su camiseta gris corrió la misma suerte, piel con piel se agarraban el uno al otro tanteando, besando, tocando, lamiendo. La mano de Danny se coló entre el calzón y la carne buscando el sitio justo para quedarse.

Steve era más alto, más grande y más fuerte. Su entrenamiento, su cuerpo, podría avasallar al rubio en el momento que se lo propusiera, pero era el de Jersey quien le avasallaba, quien le sometía plegándole a su voluntad sin ni siquiera pretenderlo.

Le miró asustado al sentir que sus dedos se abrían paso dentro de él, los ojos azules de Danny le devolvieron la misma mirada enturbiada de deseo entrelazado con una pregunta. No sabía qué se hacía, qué se decía, ¿era la chica?, ¿había rol de chica y rol de chico en estos casos?

\- No quiero ser la chica – gimió Steve sin pretenderlo

\- Pues estarías muy mono con el pelo de Sam Winchester y unas coletas – bromeó Danny

\- Danno, por favor ¿Podemos ir despacio?

\- Eres la chica, sin duda – se rio el rubio para calmarlo un poco – y yo también porque tío, tengo ganas de comerte a besos.

\- Qué bonito Danny, siempre supe que eras un romántico – había funcionado

\- Incluso enamorado de este romántico eres un bestia insensible – replicó el más bajo sacándole la lengua.

Steve volvió a besarlo dejándose llevar a dónde el rubio quisiera, al sofá, a sus manos, a su boca, a su dormitorio (¿y si Grace despierta?). Aún tenían muchas dudas, habían sido educados para pretender que lo que hacían no estaba mal necesariamente, pero tampoco era lo correcto o lo natural.

Sin embargo, enredados en esa cama, no había nada más natural que el tacto de la piel de Danny en los dedos de Steve. Los labios de Danny dibujaron sus hombros, el pecho, un pezón, no sabía que se podía sentir así el tener un pezón en la boca de tu amante.

Arrodillado a su lado, medio cubierto por una innecesaria sábana, el rubio continuaba su camino de besos hasta su pene, ansioso y excitado, Steve lo detuvo, ya era demasiado, demasiado rápido, demasiado intenso para él.

\- Danny, ¿podríamos simplemente? – seguía asustado

\- Confía en mi

Le tomó en su boca y Steve gimió de placer mientras la lengua de Danny le hacía descubrir nuevos significados para esa palabra. "Demasiado" gemía agarrándose a las sábanas con fuerza para no apartarlo instintivamente, estaba al límite y sentir la risa del más bajo reverberar en la piel más sensible de su cuerpo le obligó a arquearse sin control desequilibrando a Danny en el preciso instante en que se corría.

Excitado aún, y muy avergonzado, limpió la cara de su amante con unos pañuelos de papel que había en la mesita de noche y todos los besos que aún le debía.

\- No ha sido tan malo ¿Verdad? – Danny se dejó caer a su lado tremendamente satisfecho de sí mismo y del gesto apurado del más alto.

\- ¿Y tú qué?

\- ¿Quieres chupármela?

\- ¿Ahora quién es el bestia insensible?

Pero no era ni bestia, ni insensible, incluso estaba dispuesto a tranquilizarse a sí mismo en el baño de la forma más tradicional que existía, eso sí, después de aplacar su pasión unos minutos tras el ataque de risa por lo de bestia insensible.

\- No hace falta Steve, anda, deja que te abrace – sonrió dejándole un beso más en los labios. Definitivamente con su confesión se había roto el dique de los besos.

Se giró dándole la espalda y permitiendo que lo abrazara. Mala idea, su pene aplacado momentáneamente pareció cobrar vida propia rozándose con el trasero del más alto.

\- Creo que va a ser mejor que me abraces tú – murmuró con los labios pegados a su cuello antes de darse la vuelta

Danny suspiró, realmente hubiera querido intentarlo, pero era pronto, ni siquiera estaban preparados. Necesitaban condones, necesitaban información, mirar foros de gays, quizás algo de porno. Jadeó cuando una mano enorme acunó sus testículos cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Si

La misma mano subió con cuidado acariciando con suavidad su pene mientras la otra aplastaba su cuerpo contra el pecho y abdomen de Steve. No sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos, si acompañar las de su amante o acariciarlo a su vez mientras se entregaba a la pasión y se dejaba ir teniendo un orgasmo épico que le hizo lloriquear derrotado.

\- Oh, dios – gimoteó

\- Joder Danno – susurró Steve emocionado

Ya no iba a volver a casa esa noche. Mañana tendría que hablar con Catherine y esperar que ella no les arruinara las vidas denunciándoles, pero tenía que ser leal, sería leal, ella merecía saberlo y merecía que dejara de engañarse y engañarla en una relación que nunca había sido completa.

**Continuará...**

 


	11. Capítulo X: "Darkness Before Dawn"

**Capítulo X: "Darkness Before Dawn"**

Catherine creía que Steve ya estaría en el 5-0 con los Winchester. No se había encontrado a nadie desde que despertó hasta que salió por la puerta, aunque sí el desayuno preparado nuevamente por el mayor de los hermanos, listo para comer en cuanto entró a la cocina.

Había pasado una mala noche, debatiéndose entre la última disputa con Steve y los sentimientos que ese cazador/asesino despertaba en ella. Llevaba unas semanas planteándose el buscar una residencia propia y darse un tiempo con McGarret y esta situación había acabado por decidirla.

En la oficina si estaban los Winchester, y Chin Ho, pero no había rastro de Steve ni de Danny. Era un poco desconcertante que, con todas las atenciones que le dedicaba Dean, como el desayuno o la flor que había dejado sobre el plato, pareciera esconderse tras su hermano a la hora de encontrarse cara a cara.

\- Deberíamos esperar a McGarret – Kelly intentó evitar que los Winchester realizaran el hechizo para localizar a la Gárgola por su cuenta

\- Con todo el respeto agente, aquí los profesionales somos mi hermano y yo, y me he cansado de esperar, esto va a terminar ya – Dean Winchester cogió el péndulo y recitó el hechizo – de acuerdo, ha vuelto a Ho'omaluhia, vamos.

\- Debo insistir, vamos a esperar a McGarret

\- Chin tiene razón Dean – Sam puso una pesada mano en el hombro del mayor – unos minutos más no van a ser una gran diferencia, tenemos todo el día por delante.

Al cazador no le hizo gracia tener que esperar, porque si debía apartarse del camino de Rollins el tenerla delante ponía muy difícil mantener su decisión. Comprendía que esquivar el contacto interponiendo a Sam entre ellos resultaba infantil pero era incapaz de otra cosa.

\- Oye Dean – susurró su hermano en un aparte cuando le dio las mazas para que las repartiera – estás siendo un poco ridículo

\- ¿Sabes lo que me sale cada vez que la tengo cerca? Sammy… échame un cable

\- Habla con ella, actúa normal

\- No… - murmuró apremiante – si hablo con ella no podré apartarme

\- Sólo dile la verdad

\- La verdad ¿de qué? – la muchacha, harta del extraño modo de actuar del Winchester se acercó sin que se dieran cuenta escuchando las últimas palabras del más alto.

\- Yo, nada – palmeó el pecho de su hermano y huyó de nuevo – Sam cuéntaselo

Catherine y su hermano no podían creerse cómo se había desentendido tan descaradamente colocándole el marrón al castaño. Se miraron, Cath esperando una explicación y Sam un poco azorado. El ruido de una pelea llegó del calabozo y el Winchester más joven corrió hacia allí dando las gracias por evitarle una incómoda conversación.

Natanael y el otro ángel habían despertado, y habían cogido como rehén a la enfermera al darse cuenta de que no podían abandonar la celda por los signos de retención que habían dibujado los Winchester.

\- Tenías que ser tú Winchester – Escupió Natanael con desprecio encarándose con Dean – ¿has advertido a esta gente sobre las consecuencias de acercarse a ti?

\- Deja ir a la enfermera – Sam miró a su hermano, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que el rostro endurecido y la mirada de hielo eran una sentencia de muerte para el ángel, Dean insistió - suéltala

\- Déjanos salir de aquí – exigió el ángel – o su muerte recaerá sobre ti

\- Te salvé la vida hijo de puta, déjala ir – El mayor de los Winchester entró en la habitación, calculaba que ambos ángeles preferirían golpearle a él a agredir a la enfermera.

No se equivocaba, el que poseía al Marshall le sujetó con brutalidad obligándole a arrodillarse para evitar que le partiera el brazo. Pero algo no salía como había esperado, no era el único que había entrado en la celda-hospital, Kelly también lo había hecho y apuntaba con su arma a Natanael.

\- Sal de aquí Kelly – masculló Dean sofocando el grito de dolor cuando otro apretón del ángel Cupper le terminó de dislocar el hombro.

\- No me iré sin ella – Chin Ho estaba decidido, apuntó sin miedo a la cabeza de quien retenía a su novia y miró al pecoso – ni sin ti

El hawaiano salió despedido por los aires con un gesto de Natanael, Leilani gritó al ver cómo el policía chocaba con la pared quedando inconsciente, Sam Winchester se cortó la mano dispuesto a volver a deshacerse de los ángeles y éstos se dieron cuenta.

\- Quieto abominación – ordenó el que sujetaba a la enfermera, dejándola muda al presionar su tráquea con dos dedos – sólo tengo que apretar y su muerte recaerá sobre ti.

\- ¿Esto es lo que quieres Cupper? – reclamó Dean en un susurro al ángel que seguía castigando su hombro - ¿Crees que seguir a este tipo es lo mejor?

\- Él es un ángel, a quién voy a seguir si no, ¿a ti? – el humano apretó los dientes pero esta vez no pudo reprimir el gruñido de dolor - y no me llamo Cupper, mi nombre es Sitael

\- Conseguirá que mueras, como esa chica que iba con vosotros…

\- Cállate, todo esto es consecuencia de tus actos – Sitael acabaría arrancándole el brazo si seguía retorciéndolo así, Dean sólo podía llevarse la otra mano al hombro en un acto reflejo provocado por el intenso dolor.

\- Sabes para qué fueron construidas las gárgolas, viste cómo lo atacó, piénsalo Sitael – el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, no podría aguantar mucho más

\- No me vas a corromper como hiciste con Castiel

Sitael golpeó el rostro del cazador que perdió el sentido ante la impotencia de su hermano y los demás miembros presentes del 5-0. El ángel se cargó al Winchester al hombro y Natanael sacó a la enfermera delante de él usándola de rehén y escudo al mismo tiempo. Aún no tenían la suficiente energía como para teletransportarse con Dean a otro lugar, por eso aún necesitaban a la aterrada mujer que no podía apartar la vista de su novio, también inconsciente, derrumbado junto a la puerta de la celda.

\- Escuchadme, si dejáis a Leilani y a Dean, podréis marcharos sin que nadie os persiga – ofreció Sam intentando ganar un minuto

\- Apártate de mi camino Winchester o haré lo que tu hermano debió hacer la primera vez que tomaste sangre de demonio…

No acabó la amenaza, la luz proveniente de un hechizo de destierro lo hizo desaparecer al mismo tiempo que Sitael. Sam corrió hacia su hermano mientras la enfermera, libre al fin, corrió hacia Chin para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Catherine se taponó el corte que se había hecho en la mano, respirando de alivio haber recordado el dibujo que ya había visto dos veces. El alivio no duró demasiado.

Chin recobraba la consciencia en los brazos de su enfermera, no así Dean, con un brazo en extraña posición y el fuerte hematoma que ocupaba la mitad de su rostro no daba signos de vida. De hecho ni respiraba.

Su hermano lo había medio incorporado buscando su pulso. Cath se arrodilló junto a ellos e intentó ayudar. "Por favor, por favor, Dean, por favor, ahora no puedes, por favor, Dean…" era una letanía, como una plegaria que el castaño dejaba salir inconscientemente de su pecho mientras intentaba despertar al mayor.

Rollins inspiró profundamente intentando no derrumbarse, con dos dedos buscó la carótida de Dean para hallar su pulso, no lo encontró tampoco.

\- ¡Leilani, necesitamos tu ayuda! – dijo en voz alta, retiró el cabello del rostro de Sam buscando su mirada y su atención, no pudo evitar conmoverse por la expresión del cazador, angustiado, perdido – déjale en el suelo Sam, déjale, tenemos que reanimarlo ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, tenemos que reanimarlo, sí… - repitió mecánicamente en el mismo tono de su plegaria, pero hizo lo que ella decía porque seguro que lo iba a salvar, la enfermera y Catherine Rollins iban a salvar a Dean.

Pero la enfermera cuando vio al Winchester, la gravedad del golpe en la cabeza, pensó que lo mejor sería no intentarlo siquiera. No dijo nada al ver el frenesí de Cath presionando el pecho del cazador aplicando los primeros auxilios.

Tomó el lugar de Catherine y le indicó que fuera ella quien le ayudase a respirar. A su lado, el otro Winchester temblaba de pánico, apretando una de las manos de Dean mientras lo llamaba "Dean, por favor, no puedes rendirte ahora, tú nunca te rindes, por favor Dean, por favor, no me dejes, por favor Dean…"

Como si pudiera escucharle el herido comenzó a respirar de nuevo y su corazón se estabilizó tomando un ritmo normal. Sam jadeó como si hubiera sido él quien se quedaba sin aire, miró a ambas mujeres con lágrimas en los ojos, agradecido, ni siquiera protestó cuando la enfermera le pidió que le dejara espacio para acomodar mejor a Dean hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

\- Está estable – Leilani no quería decir que ya estaba bien, no quería dar falsas esperanzas al muchacho, no entendía como alguien con ese golpe y la más que posible fractura craneal seguía con vida – en el hospital le colocarán el hombro y le mantendrán en observación.

\- ¿Cuándo despertará? – preguntó Sam

\- Dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas sabremos algo, su compañero está grave, puede que le queden secuelas.

\- Se pondrá bien – había algo casi enfermizo en la seguridad del atractivo cazador y la enfermera no se atrevió a desengañarlo – se va a poner bien

McGarret y Danny se encontraron la ambulancia llevándose al Winchester al hospital cuando llegaron al 5-0, Sam y Catherine la seguían en el coche de la segunda. En el despacho Chin Ho preparaba un par de mazas y se disponía a ir él solo al jardín botánico de Ho'omaluhia para acabar con la gárgola. Después de lo que le había dicho Leilani no quiso pedir a Sam Winchester que le acompañara pues posiblemente esos serían los últimos momentos junto a su hermano. Podía encargarse él, para matar al monstruo sólo se requería a un ser humano que destrozara la estatua de piedra con material de cantera.

\- ¿Hizo el hechizo antes del ataque? – preguntó Steve cogiendo una maza – yo voy también Chin, el jardín botánico es bastante extenso

\- Yo también voy

\- No, con tu pierna nos retrasarías – ordenó el capitán del 5-0 – quédate y mantennos informados de lo que ocurra con Dean Winchester

\- Está bien – Danny lamentaba que el cazador fuera a acabar de una forma tan triste - ¿Y dices que según Leilani no había ninguna esperanza?

\- Me dijo que tenía una fractura demasiado importante, y por el hematoma del rostro seguro que tenía el cerebro dañado. Tuvieron que reanimarle y conectarlo a una máquina para llevárselo, por eso no pedí ayuda a Catherine, preferí que acompañara a su hermano, está muy afectado – Chin sacudió la cabeza pesaroso – ha sido culpa mía, esos tipos, ángeles o lo que fueran habían tomado a Leilani como rehén y Dean trataba de ponerla a salvo pero yo no podía quedarme mirando

\- No es tu culpa, sino de esos tipos – Steve también se sentía mal por haber juzgado tan rigurosamente al cazador – puede que Leilani esté equivocada y salga de ésta, ese Winchester es más duro de lo que parece

\- ¿Aviso a la policía local para que os ayuden a peinar el parque? – preguntó Williams

\- No, si hacemos eso tendríamos que explicar de qué se trata, no nos creerían y son capaces de querer quedarse con la estatua, esto no puede salir de entre nosotros, pero podrías explicar lo que ocurre a Kamekona, un par de manos más nos vendrían bien – aconsejó el capitán.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Sam no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que el médico le había dicho, apenas le habían hecho pruebas, ellos no conocían a Dean, no sabían lo que era capaz de superar su hermano. Se acercó al cristal de la UCI desde dónde las visitas podían ver a sus seres queridos. Un celador y una enfermera preparaban al mayor para subirlo a planta enchufado a un respirador.

Durante los últimos meses había tenido pesadillas con esto. Con encontrarle herido, enfermo o moribundo y no poder hacer nada. La impotencia bloqueaba a Sam, ¿a quién iba a pedir ayuda? Aunque Castiel pudiera regresar, la energía que empleara en ello le restaría el poder necesario para curar a Dean, y ningún ángel haría nada por su hermano. Ningún demonio aceptaría tampoco un trato para salvarlo, y si había algo que no podía hacer era convertirlo en un vampiro o en un hombre lobo, su hermano jamás lo aceptaría.

Siguió la cama hasta la habitación sin apenas notar la presencia de la guapa mujer que había vuelto a hacer sonreír al pecoso. Dean parecía tan joven con esas pecas que destacaban dramáticamente en la palidez del lado del rostro que no había recibido el golpe, contrastando con brutalidad con el hematoma que lo desfiguraba la otra parte de la cara tiñendo de negro la carne tumefacta. Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo para no parpadear, Dean aún respiraba, esos estúpidos médicos no tenían ni idea de lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer.

La habitación del hospital era pequeña, probablemente un trastero reconvertido, apenas había sitio para la cama y un sillón. El baño era compartido con el de la habitación adyacente, prácticamente una suite, ocupada por un ruidoso grupo de adolescentes rodeando a una muchachita pálida y delgada que sonreía tímidamente en su cama, enchufada a varias botellas de cristal y con la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo al estilo pirata. Otro día, en otro momento, se habría interesado por su historia, incluso le hubiera brindado su ayuda para cualquier cosa, hoy fue esa chica la que con un tacto increíble pidió a sus amigos que moderaran las risas y las bromas para no molestar a su vecino.

Catherine se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, no quería quitarle el sillón a Sam y tampoco sabía qué hacer allí. En la cama, enchufado a las máquinas que lo mantenían con vida Dean parecía tan indefenso, era tan extraño ver en él al luchador que se había enfrentado a un monstruo delante de ella, no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Apenas lo conocía y sentía que le estaban arrebatando algo. Se encontró con los brazos firmes de Sam sentándola en el sillón y dándole un pañuelo.

Buscó su rostro, el joven cazador parecía ausente en un esfuerzo por no expresar toda la tragedia que debía estar minando su interior. Iba a decir algo pero él puso un dedo en sus labios con una súplica muda y asintió, de todas formas, cualquier cosa que dijera no podría aliviar en nada el dolor de Sam.

Estuvieron así un rato, ella sentada, el Winchester más joven apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirando a su hermano esperando cualquier cosa, una señal que no se producía en el intermitente pitido de la máquina de respiración y la que controlaba las constantes vitales de Dean.

\- Voy a traerte algo para comer Sam

\- No tengo hambre

\- Tienes que tomar algo – el muchacho se acercó a la cama y puso el brazo de Dean en una posición que creía más cómoda para su hermano, habían vendado el hombro de forma rígida por lo que pensaba que mejor le apoyaba la mano sobre el estómago para que la sangre circulara mejor – Sam, el querría que tú estés bien

\- No tengo hambre gracias – para evitar que siguiera insistiendo musitó – pero ve come tú, y tráeme un café cuando termines, por favor.

Catherine comprendió que no iba a ceder y se marchó a comer. A Sam le pareció que el hematoma de la cara de Dean se estaba aclarando. Sacudió la cabeza, sólo debía ser su deseo de que el mayor se recuperara. Se sentó en la cama y cogió los dedos de la mano en la que le habían puesto el suero, estaban fríos.

\- Sé que te molestan los momentos sentimentales Dean, pero al menos tienes que reconocerme que he esperado a que Catherine se fuera. Escúchame, lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo, sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Siempre lo he sabido. Siento haberte hecho tanto daño, haberte vuelto a defraudar, sólo estaba furioso porque Kevin murió por mí, porque sentía que todas las muertes que causara Crowley o cualquier otro demonio eran culpa mía por no haber cerrado el infierno, era mucho más fácil culparte que... Pero lo entiendo, ¿De qué sirve salvar un mundo en el que no hay nada para ti? – suspiró apartando el flequillo de su rostro con una mano – No eres un cobarde, eres la persona más valiente que ha existido jamás, la más fuerte, la más valiosa que he conocido Dean. Tienes que seguir luchando, por favor, no puedo perderte otra vez, así no, no sé cómo podría continuar sin ti

No pudo seguir hablando, el nudo de su garganta se había convertido en una áspera y gruesa bola de amargura que no le dejaba decir a su hermano todo lo que lo quería, todo lo que significaba para él la persona que prácticamente lo había criado. Los dedos de Dean en la palma de la mano eran finos, delicados, rozando como si acariciaran la cicatriz en forma de uve que una vez le sirvió para diferenciar la realidad de la locura, como Dean le enseñó a hacerlo. Sam fue incapaz de retener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Steve y Chin llevaban varias horas buscando sin descanso la gárgola en el jardín botánico. Pero cuatrocientos acres de terreno cubierto por selva tropical no eran fáciles de rastrear. Kamekona y varios de sus primos se habían repartido el noroeste y ellos registraban la zona sureste. Estaban en contacto con walkie-talkies porque había poca cobertura y el comerciante y su familia se había llevado mazas también por si ellos hallaban antes la gárgola.

Apenas pararon para tomarse un bocadillo que les había llevado su amigo al reunirse con ellos al inicio de la búsqueda. La tarde iba cayendo. El calor sofocante por la alta humedad que emanaba de la vegetación y de la laguna artificial empezaba a hacer mella en la resistencia física de ambos policías, sobre todo en el teniente Kelly, cuyo encuentro con los ángeles que habían herido al Winchester le estaba pasando factura con un generoso dolor de cabeza.

\- Creí que sería más sencillo – musitó Chin Ho Kelly secándose el sudor del rostro

\- Yo también – Steve abrió los brazos desalentado – hemos rastreado cada palmo… deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más terreno, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo

A Kamekona no le había ido mejor. O eso pensaron, hasta que uno de sus primos reconoció que había visto una estatua muy fea pero que no había dicho nada porque no tenía alas.

\- Llévame allí – pidió McGarret – los demás seguid buscando por favor.

El Capitán del 5-0 y el nativo llegaron a un claro a pocos metros de la laguna artificial en la que confluían las canalizaciones de riego del jardín. La estatua no era visible a simple vista, estaba medio oculta entre las sombras de un árbol a los pies de una ladera montañosa.

Llamó por el Walkie a Chin y le dijo que la tenía, y que iba a empezar a derribarla. Pero había un problema, por muy fuerte que golpeara no conseguía nada. Tras diez minutos de golpes dados con toda la fuerza de que era capaz sólo había logrado astillar mínimamente parte de la garra que Dean Winchester arrancó días atrás con menos medios de los que él tenía ahora.

Empezaron a turnarse, Kamekona consiguió partir la punta de una de las garras. Hora y media más tarde con el sol a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, tuvieron que rendirse a la evidencia, de alguna manera la gárgola se había endurecido para evitar ser destruida en su fase de piedra.

\- Probemos con explosivos – Steve sacó un cartucho de explosivo plástico que había llevado por si no tenían tiempo suficiente para acabar con la criatura

\- Así sólo conseguiremos un poco de tiempo

\- Lo sé, pero si no lo hacemos escapará

Era demasiado tarde, el último rayo de sol se había hundido en el mar y un aleteo formidable derribó a los hombres elevando a la gárgola sobre sus cabezas y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

**Continuará...**

 


	12. "I'm OK"

**Capítulo XI: "I'm OK"**

Había oscurecido. Catherine desconectó el teléfono, preocupada, no habían logrado destruir a la gárgola. Sam no tardaría en volver al hospital. Hacía media hora que lo había convencido para que se fuera a casa y se cambiara de ropa para pasar la noche cuidando a Dean.

No se engañaba, más que ella quien le había convencido había sido el desconcertado doctor que le comunicó que Dean estaba evolucionando muy bien y que ordenó retirar la ya innecesaria respiración asistida. Cath entonces sólo tuvo que insistir un par de veces más y sugerir que trajera ropa también para el herido.

Se acercó a la cama, el hematoma se estaba aclarando y no daba la impresión de unas horas antes, cuando creían que tenía varias fracturas. Leilani entró a cambiar el suero y sonrió aliviada.

\- Si esta mañana me dicen que iba a estar vivo no me lo hubiera creído – dijo colocándole la vía casi con mimo – menos mal que no soy médico, hubiera jurado que el tal Sitael le había hundido el pómulo y parte de la frente, pero el doctor dice que sólo fue el efecto óptico del hematoma

\- ¿No le hicieron radiografía?

\- Parecía tan claro que creyeron que no era necesario - suspiró aliviada, era la primera vez que se alegraba de estar equivocada

\- Llevas aquí todo el día, tienes que estar cansada

\- Tú también llevas todo el día – Leilani sonrió a la capitana del 5-0 – salgo en media hora, Chin vendrá a recogerme en un rato.

\- Vosotros estáis bien ¿verdad?

\- Chin Ho es un hombre increíble, no se trata sólo de que me salvó la vida o que es un héroe, es dulce, cariñoso, detallista – la enfermera se puso colorada – bueno, ya sabes Cath

\- Me alegro, os lo merecéis – no quería comparar con lo que había sido su relación con Steve, no, no lo haría. No podía guardar rencor al Capitán del 5-0 por no corresponder con el mismo amor que ella había sentido por él, no había sucedido quizás porque no era lo que tenía que pasar. Steve no era culpable, ella tampoco.

\- Steve y tú no…

\- Creo que seremos sólo amigos

\- Lo siento

\- No, no lo sientas, creo que debimos de dar este paso hace tiempo.

La enfermera salió a seguir haciendo su ronda y Cath se sentó en la cama rozando con mucho cuidado el hematoma. Sí que era extraño cómo el color y la hinchazón provocados por el golpe les había hecho creer a todos que las heridas eran más graves.

Dean movió los labios resecos y vertió agua en un pañuelo con un botellín para humedecérselos un poco. Tenía que estar mal de la cabeza. Estaba cortando una relación de años porque la persona que más había amado en su vida no tenía tiempo para ella y se interesaba por un hombre que consideraba que tener un día bueno era que nadie hubiera muerto en el trabajo que estuviera llevando a cabo.

Los ojos del cazador se abrieron algo extraviados. Parecía buscar a alguien y parpadeó sorprendido de verla a ella.

\- Has despertado por fin, Sam se va a alegra mucho cuando vuelva, ha estado todo el día pendiente de ti, lo he mandado a casa a ducharse y descansar un rato – la sorpresa fue dando paso a la comprensión y absurdamente a la diversión en la mirada de Dean

\- ¿Tú no te alegras? – susurró roncamente con una mueca traviesa

\- Pero ¿eres de esos? – Cath dudó una décima de segundo entre enfadarse o reír, hasta que su cerebro eligió la risa – hola

\- Hola

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me hubiera noqueado un ángel – se sentó en la cama, había tenido despertares de hospital mucho más complicados que éste, se tocó el hombro vendado – me tienen que haber dado algo fuerte porque no me duele el hombro y me lo han puesto como si tuviera un trasplante de momia.

\- Tenías una luxación

\- Pues lo que digo, los calmantes en Hawái son milagrosos – miró valorativamente a la guapa policía que tenía frente a él, ella era una belleza además de valiente, le atraía de una manera que no había sentido por nadie más que por Lisa – gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me comporté como un idiota antes y tú has cuidado de Sam…

Catherine sonrió sarcásticamente. Por lo visto su sino era no ser la prioridad de nadie. Pero se dio cuenta del alcance total de lo que acababa de decir el herido y la sonrisa murió en su boca.

\- Tú también mereces que te cuiden – riñó

\- Estoy bien – replicó débilmente el cazador

\- Si claro, por eso te has tirado inconsciente más de doce horas con nosotros agobiados sin saber si vivirías o no despertarías – de repente estaba furiosa y no era capaz de explicar el porqué

\- Pero ahora estoy bien – Dean levantó ambas manos a la defensiva - ¿cómo estás tú? Aparte de cabreada, eso salta a la vista

\- Bien – gruñó pero la "cara de no haber roto nunca un plato" del cazador le hizo reír a su pesar – no estoy muy bien, la verdad

\- Es por el capullo de McGarret seguro, le voy a dar una paliza – ofreció el hombre con aspecto de no poder levantarse de la cama.

\- Es por él, es por mí y también un poquito por ti, se te está juntando el trabajo de matón – dijo ella sacándole la lengua

\- Con mi parte ya llevo trabajo adelantado – dijo moviendo sin problemas el hombro vendado – lo siento, si te he causado problemas con tu novio

\- No es... Dean, no has sido tú, nuestra relación llevaba tiempo sin funcionar, al principio quería creer que mejoraría pero…

\- Pero por mucho que lo quieras el amor nunca es en un solo sentido – murmuró roncamente el Winchester

\- Exacto, y no estoy culpando a Steve, sé que me quiere, a su manera, pero para mí su manera no es suficiente y para él la mía es demasiado – le resultaba tan fácil hablar con él

\- Lo que yo puedo ofrecerte tampoco sería suficiente Catherine.

Lo sabía. Lo había sabido cuando le vio enfrentarse a la gárgola en aquel refugio antiaéreo abandonado, también lo supo justo al segundo siguiente en que la besó. No quiso aceptarlo entonces y ahora…

\- Mi vida no es fácil Cath, esto, estar aquí sentado hablando con una mujer increíble es tener un buen día, de hecho supera la media de mis días buenos – ella iba a decir que estaba en un hospital, pero él prosiguió – Normalmente la gente muere cerca de mí, soy un imán para los problemas, de echo los busco, cuando no estoy decapitando vampiros estoy matando hombres lobo o quemando cadáveres, o recibiendo una paliza de cualquiera de ellos. Los ángeles me odian (con motivo) y los demonios más (y con más motivos) y mi hermano me acepta a su lado para que no me convierta en un monstruo más al que eliminar…

\- Eso no es cierto – le dolía ver la convicción en las palabras del cazador, él creía firmemente que todo lo que le estaba diciendo no era más que la verdad, pero no era así, ella lo había visto relacionarse con las personas, la sensibilidad, la ternura de que hizo gala con Grace y con ella misma, había notado la desesperación en su hermano cuando creía que lo perdía para siempre, la forma en que lo había velado y cuidado – Sam te quiere, haría cualquier cosa por ti

\- Sí, claro – sonrió amargamente Dean sin ganas de discutir

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que ha podido ocurrir entre vosotros para que te sientas así Dean, pero sí que te quiere, le he visto ahí de pie, durante horas, pendiente de cada respiración o de cada suspiro que dabas, sois hermanos, nada de lo que podáis hacer puede cambiar eso, ojalá yo tuviera familia pero sólo tengo a Steve y ahora ni siquiera eso.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho Catherine, Sam me odia y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.

\- No te odia, no podría, venga, ni siquiera Steve te odia y eso que casi te lo cargas, ni tu amigo el ángel ese que la fastidió con la gárgola puede odiarte, Dean – cogió su rostro entre las manos, ¿cómo le hacía ver lo increíble que era? – mírame, es imposible conocerte y odiarte… a menos que seas un vampiro, un hombre lobo, un fantasma o un demonio

\- Olvidas los ángeles – intentó bromear

\- Vale, o un ángel

\- Visto así – se rio apoyándose inconscientemente en el toque cariñoso de Cath – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que soy una pésima elección como pareja

\- Quizás – dijo ella dándole un beso – y quizás no necesite más de ti que esto

\- No quiero hacerte daño, no puedo dejar que seas alguien en mi vida, es demasiado peligroso.

\- Dime que no te importo – casi podía percibir el ruido del cerebro del cazador, ¿cómo era posible que alguien creyera una sola de sus mentiras cuando lo hacía tan mal? – tic, tac… se acabó el tiempo para creer tus excusas

\- No estoy bromeando Cath, la última mujer a la que amé casi muere por mi causa, ella y su hijo, no puedo permitir que nadie más pase por algo así…

\- Pero no murió. Soy una marine Dean, no me voy a asustar y menos ahora que se lo que hay ahí fuera.

\- Lisa no se asustó – Sam entró en la habitación y puso la ropa que había traído para su hermano sobre una silla – Dean hizo que un ángel le borrara a ella y a su hijo cualquier recuerdo que pudieran tener de él, una gran estupidez en mi opinión.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? – preguntó Dean a su hermano

\- Desde "Sam me odia y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo" – y en ese instante casi era cierto – eres tan malditamente estúpido.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

La reunión nocturna en casa de McGarret estaba siendo incómoda (por decirlo suavemente). El anfitrión no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Catherine o a Danny, ésta no se había dado cuenta porque se sentía como si estuviera engañándole con Dean que estaba a la defensiva con Sam que parecía furioso con ambos por su conversación del hospital y con Steve y Chin Ho por haber ido tras la gárgola sin avisarle. La tensión era tan patente que ninguno era capaz de romper el hielo por temor a prender un incendio.

\- No he pedido el alta voluntaria para mirarnos de reojo a las dos de la mañana en el salón de McGarret – sí había alguien que no podía mantener el pico cerrado, Sam se cubrió la boca con la mano en un gesto que pretendía ser casual pero que ocultaba una sonrisa – ¿te hace gracia hermano?, genial, así podremos reírnos nosotros mientras el grupito de agentes de la ley se deciden a hablar.

\- Bien, tenemos que volver a encontrar la gárgola pero el péndulo no funcionará de nuevo sin renovar el hechizo ¿es eso? – preguntó Danny, los problemas personales debían aparcarse de momento

\- Es eso – admitió Sam Winchester – no debería ser ningún problema, aún tenemos algo de sangre de Grace y la mía es tan válida como la de Castiel

\- ¿Y si viene por ti? – la cara que puso Dean a la pregunta de Kelly era un poema, pero había cierta lógica en el razonamiento del hawaiano – si tu sangre es la del tipo de personas que busca para matar, puede venir por ti ¿no es cierto?

\- No lo había… – Dean estaba pálido – necesito una maza Sam, dime que están en el coche

\- Las hemos sacado, están en la cocina – lo tranquilizó McGarret, el cazador sin embargo no pareció calmado hasta que tuvo una entre las manos

\- No deberías confiar demasiado en esa cosa, ni Chin Ho, ni yo, ni Kamekona, ni sus primos pudimos hacerle más que un rasguño en su forma de piedra – advirtió el capitán del 5-0

\- Bueno, pues ahora el especialista está en activo otra vez – replicó Dean con prepotencia – No vamos a conseguir nada mirándonos unos a otros, deberíais descansar iros a descansar, con uno que haga guardia es suficiente.

\- Tú también Dean – dijeron Cath y Sam a dúo

\- Yo ya he dormido bastante hoy

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – los Winchester se miraron a los ojos, y el mayor aceptó la petición del menor – a solas.

Dean siguió a su hermano hasta la cocina, donde los demás no pudieran escucharles. El reloj del microondas señalaba las 02:47 iluminando el recinto con una tenue luz verdosa. No habían encendido la lámpara del techo, no hacía falta.

\- ¿De verdad crees que te odio? – el mayor agradeció la poca luz, no estaba de humor para aguantar las chorradas sentimentales de su hermano.

\- Sam, venga ¿de verdad crees que éste es el momento de hacer preguntas tontas? – gruñó evasivo

\- Mírame a la cara hermano, quizás tengas razón y éste no sea el momento, es cierto que ha sido un día muy largo y que aún no hemos terminado el trabajo, pero tenemos que aclarar esto.

\- Sam…

\- Creí que lo habías comprendido al fin, que todo estaba claro entre nosotros y veo que me equivocaba – toda esta situación lo partía por la mitad, porque Dean no tenía a nadie más y él tampoco – no te odio Dean, he estado muy enfadado, ahora mismo estoy muy enfadado, pero no podría odiarte, nunca.

\- Yo…

\- Vamos a descansar y vas a dejar de actuar como un imbécil y también vas a descansar – gruñó al borde de las lágrimas – he estado a punto de perderte, estuviste muerto entre mis brazos hace menos de veinte horas Dean, vas a descansar y no me vas a poner ninguna excusa

\- Siento haberte preocupado, pero creo que te lo dije, te dije que era inmortal

\- Cierra el jodido pico y obedece

\- Sí señor.

Como era tarde Chin y Danny se quedaron en la casa de McGarret. Chin en una habitación de invitados y Danny en el sofá para no tener que subir escaleras con la escayola. Pasarían allí lo que quedaba de noche y en la mañana volverían a localizar a la Gárgola para acabar con ella definitivamente. Pero las confesiones no habían acabado esa noche, quedaba otra que iba a influir drásticamente en la composición del 5-0.

\- Steve – Catherine abordó al que a ojos de todos seguía siendo su novio en la puerta del dormitorio que no iban a volver a compartir

\- Si quieres que hablemos tendremos más intimidad dentro – murmuró suavemente franqueándole la entrada con un gesto de galantería inusual en él.

La capitana entró y se sentó en la cama, el capitán se sentó a su lado, codo con codo, sin mirarla, ella tampoco lo miraba a él.

\- Quiero que sepas que no me enrollado con Dean Winchester, aún.

\- No soy quien… - sonrió al darse cuenta del aún y cambió de idea en lo que estaba diciendo – Te quiero Cath, pero no como tú mereces que te quiera, eres mi mejor amiga y por un tiempo confundí ese cariño con amor.

\- Has tardado mucho en admitirlo – tenía que estar desengañada, tenía derecho a sentirse menospreciada y furiosa, y lo estaba, pero también sentía alivio – creo que siempre lo supe, no me parece mal ser tu mejor amiga pero hemos compartido demasiado para que no necesite un tiempo para asimilarlo.

\- Hay algo… alguien más

\- Dile a Danny que me alegro por ti y que lo acompaño en el sentimiento

\- ¡Cath!

\- Parece que no soy la única que no quería aceptar lo que saltaba a la vista ¿no? Era tan evidente que sentíais algo el uno por el otro que nunca me planteé que fuera algo real.

\- Te lo estás tomando muy bien

\- Es una lata que seáis buena gente tanto Danny como tú, así no puedo chillarte ni vengarme – sonrió y se levantó – tengo que pedirte un favor, dame un par de semanas hasta que vuelvan a readmitirme en el ejército, no me apetece tener que buscar alojamiento mientras tanto…

\- No tienes que pedirlo, esta será siempre tu casa cuando la necesites y Danny seguro que está de acuerdo conmigo – a veces el amor es tan injusto con los que tenemos alrededor – desearía que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo

\- Tu eres extraordinario Steve, un héroe y a mi me gustan los héroes – le dio un beso cariñoso en la coronilla – el problema es que los héroes suelen estar muy jodidos.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Sam no podía dormir a pesar del cansancio, o precisamente por el mismo. En la pequeña cama de al lado Dean sí dormía, o quizás sólo estuviera fingiendo, el menor no podía saberlo. Su cabeza tampoco paraba de dar vueltas a la situación de ambos, en esa isla, sin forma de volver al continente y al búnker, en manos de un grupo policial de élite que de momento confiaba en ellos pero que debería haberlos encerrado y tirado la llave.

Pero, sobre todo, no paraba de dar vueltas a la actitud de Dean y a su supuesta inmortalidad. Lo cierto era que la gárgola era la última de sus preocupaciones. ¿La primera? Esa cicatriz en el brazo de su hermano que en la oscuridad del dormitorio de invitados parecía brillar incluso. Se sentó en la cama, no tenía sentido seguir tumbado cuando el sueño se negaba a aparecer. "Descansa Sammy", definitivamente Dean sólo fingía dormir.

\- Cuando acabemos con la gárgola ¿volverás a casa?

\- No tenemos casa

\- No me restriegues mis palabras Dean, no es tu estilo ser rencoroso

\- Sam, estoy agotado, he estado a punto de morir – se quejó con malicia – dame un poco de tiempo

\- No tienes sueño, yo tampoco

\- Está bien – Dean se sentó también en la cama, frente a él, tan cerca que sus frentes ser rozaban – cuando dejamos a Harry "grano en el culo" Spangler en su casa, estabas convencido de que jamás me perdonarías, no tenía sentido volver "a casa" si sólo es un lugar dónde parar.

\- Te largaste sin decir nada, me dejaste en la puerta del búnker y te largaste.

\- Sam.

\- Estuviste meses sin una llamada, sin dar señales de vida, te deshiciste de todos tus números, ni Castiel pudo localizarte. Me estaba volviendo loco hasta que encontré tu rastro aquí, al otro lado del puto mundo Dean – la frente del menor resbaló por el rostro hasta descansar en el hombro del otro cazador – dime lo que vas a hacer.

\- ¿Tú quieres que vuelva contigo?

\- El búnker también es tu casa

\- Esa no es la pregunta Sammy

No contestó, no podía ahora, porque no podía decirle que le había perdonado y que todo estaba olvidado. Era complicado, Dean era todo su mundo, y todo lo que era se reducía a ser… Nunca había sido fácil ser el mundo de Dean, su compañero. A veces sólo quería huir y otras no concebía la vida sin él. Y en los últimos tiempos habían pasado más tiempo separados que unidos.

\- Volveré a casa – musitó el mayor acariciando el cabello de su hermano igual que cuando consolaba a un mocoso de seis años de alguna de sus rabietas.

Era el inicio de una de esas promesas que Dean Winchester mantenía por encima de todo, pero el rugido-chirrido de la gárgola les interrumpió. Un estruendo de cristales en el salón recibidor avisó al resto de los ocupantes del chalet que la criatura buscaba una presa.

\- Quédate aquí – ordenó automáticamente Dean a su hermano cogiendo la maza que no se había separado de él más de un metro en toda la noche.

\- No puedes impedir que te acompañe

\- ¡Sam!

\- Ni Sam, ¡ni pollas Dean!, voy contigo.

Dean dudó una milésima de segundo y le dio la maza, ya conseguiría otra, la cocina les pillaba de camino. Se juntaron con Cath y Chin en la cocina, un nombre vino directamente a la boca de los cuatro que exclamaron "¡Danny!" al unísono antes de salir corriendo al salón dónde el policía habría pasado la noche.

El silencio tras el aullido chirriante de la criatura, era ominoso. El salón estaba a oscuras, sólo la luz de una farola en el exterior dejaba ver la silueta de muebles y algo enorme justo en el centro de la habitación. De Williams no había rastro y McGarret llegó a la carrera en ese momento, medio desnudo y con su correspondiente maza en las manos. El capitán encendió la lámpara principal que bañó con crudeza la figura negra y amenazadora.

La gárgola se movía despacio, como si dudara cada pequeño movimiento. Dean y Sam cruzaron la mirada entendiéndose sin palabras y se fueron cada uno a un extremo del salón. La criatura se quedó paralizada girando lentamente en dirección a uno y otro incapaz de decidirse.

\- Los demás deberíais salir de aquí – sugirió Sam con una media sonrisa – con un poco de suerte podremos retenerla así hasta el amanecer

La gárgola gimió amenazante, por un momento pareció que se decidía por Sam pero su hermano levantó el brazo mostrando cómo la extraña cicatriz de su antebrazo latía y se ramificaba por el mismo. La criatura dejó ir un horrísono chillido otra vez retenida entre ambos cazadores.

\- Salid de aquí – ordenó Dean con menos delicadeza que su hermano.

Antes de que Chin y Catherine preguntaran por Danny este apareció cojeando con una muleta y usando una de las mazas como bastón. Estaba también medio desnudo, sólo que a la inversa que Steve que no llevaba camiseta, él iba en calzoncillos con una camisa a medio abotonar.

Cath sonrió con picardía al notar de dónde venía su compañero. Steve no había perdido el tiempo tras hablar con ella. Era una situación extraña, debía sentirse despechada y sin embargo no sólo no los odiaba sino que le divertía ver cómo se habían lanzado sin red a vivir lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

La gárgola volvió a chirriar y esta vez no se movió en dirección a ninguno de los Winchester, fue directa a McGarret que apenas pudo repeler el primer zarpazo con su maza. Chin Ho acudió en ayuda de su capitán llevándose un coletazo que lo empujó hasta el sofá.

Danny intentó acercarse pero en su ataque la criatura despejó una mesa y un sillón de su camino, cayendo ambos tan cerca del policía que quedó atrapado entre éstos y la pared. Steve no pudo evitar el segundo zarpazo que lo cogió por la espalda dejándole un recuerdo sangriento desde el hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de la cintura.

Cath impidió que la criatura volviera a herirlo golpeándola con la maza en una de sus garras. La gárgola se volvió hacia ella amenazante llevándose otro mazazo, esta vez de Dean Winchester.

Otro rugido de gárgola se escuchó en el jardín antes de que la segunda criatura se uniera a su compañera idéntica poniendo en un serio aprieto a policías y cazadores.

**Continuará...**

 


	13. "Damage is done"

**Capítulo XII: "Damage Is Done"**

Ninguno de ellos había esperado que hubiera dos gárgolas, ni siquiera los Winchester que eran los especialistas en este tipo de situaciones. No entendían cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que eran dos y no una. Quizás se debiera al intento de Castiel por destruirla o quizás siempre habían sido dos. El caso era que con McGarret herido y Williams cojo era complicado que pudieran mantener distraídas a ambas criaturas sin que nadie más saliese mal parado.

Catherine hizo frente común con Dean para retener a una de ellas y Chin Ho con Sam frente a la otra, era lo único que se les ocurrió para mantenerlas a raya. Pero seguían siendo demasiado fuertes, en cinco minutos ya habían recibido varios golpes importantes y Catherine fue herida en un brazo cuando se interpuso entre la gárgola antigua y Steve. Era extraño que ahora atacaran de una forma tan furiosa al capitán del 5-0 cuando en las ocasiones anteriores en que se habían cruzado ni siquiera habían prestado atención al antiguo Navy Seal.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! – gritaron McGarret y el mayor de los cazadores al ver cómo la sangre de la ex marine regaba la moqueta

\- Es sólo un rasguño, Steve está peor – el cabello oscuro y denso caía sobre su rostro ocultando un rictus de dolor

\- ¡Sácala de aquí! – la mirada del cazador a McGarret iba más allá de una orden o una amenaza

\- ¡No! ¡No me iré! ¡Puedo seguir peleando! – se resistió la capitana - ¡Cuidado Dean!

En su preocupación por Cath, el cazador había descuidado su propia defensa, vio la garra de la gárgola seguir una trayectoria que le arrancaría la cabeza, no podía esquivarla, y de pronto donde debía haber estado el brazo de piedra, no había nada. La maza de Sam se había estrellado en la cabeza de la criatura noqueándola por un buen rato.

Pero ahora era su hermano quien estaba sin arma, junto a un Chin Ho agotado y un lento Williams que no serían capaces de parar a la otra. En efecto, Danny chocó con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta cuando la criatura lo golpeó con la cola. Chin Ho entregó su arma al Winchester más joven y rodó por la de su compañero. La gárgola rugió al comprender la maniobra y cambió de estrategia, si no podía alcanzar a Sam se desharía de todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

Lanzó un zarpazo al hawaiano y no lo alcanzó porque el teniente tropezó milagrosamente con la maza que pretendía coger. Por el momento y con uno de los monstruos fuera de combate los cazadores por fin pudieron controlar un poco la situación y mantener al otro a raya.

\- ¡Cuánto falta para que amanezca! – gritó Dean

\- ¡El sol sale sobre las seis de la mañana! - respondió McGarret mientras intentaba cortar la hemorragia del brazo de Catherine - ¡tendríamos que aguantar otros diez minutos como mucho!

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí aún? – la mirada furibunda del mayor de los cazadores se clavó en ellos - ¡Sam y yo nos encargamos! ¡McGarret, como dejes que Cath se desangre te arranco la cabeza con mis propias manos!

A trompicones Danny ayudó a ambos heridos, el policía, más racional que ambos capitanes, comprendía que, en la situación de los tres, lo que hacían era estorbar en lugar de ayudar. Sam Winchester le sonrió con un gesto de disculpa por las rudas palabras de su hermano y apreciando el sentido común del de Jersey.

Para Chin Ho y Dean que los demás se marcharan y los dejaran con la gárgola, era un alivio. Se emplearon a fondo, olvidados de sus compañeros y de otra cosa que no fuera mantener a la criatura ocupada hasta la salida del sol. Sam no perdía de vista el otro monstruo, derribado junto a la puerta, a pocos metros de los luchadores, mientras cubría la espalda de ambos hombres.

La gárgola restante intentaba esquivarlos en dirección a los que habían abandonado el salón, sólo los reiterados golpes de las mazas en sus alas y garras la retenían aullando amenazadoramente sin posibilidad de adentrarse en la cocina, cuya puerta vigilaban Dean y Chin eficazmente.

Sam suspiró aliviado al ver cómo el cielo se degradaba de un añil sucio a un rosado pálido que comenzaba a intensificarse por el éste. Unos segundos más y el peligro habría terminado. Reforzó la posición de su hermano y el teniente evitando que el segundo también fuera herido como Catherine golpeando a la gárgola en el hombro al mismo tiempo que Dean incrustaba su maza en el pecho de la criatura.

De repente un chirrido ensordecedor obligó a los tres hombres a taparse instintivamente los oídos. La gárgola inconsciente se levantó uniéndose a su compañera herida, pero en lugar de volver a atacarles, ambas criaturas se alejaron de los humanos ahora desarmados en un intento de huir, elevándose unos metros en el aire. Era demasiado tarde, quedaron suspendidas unos segundos petrificándose ante la sorpresa de los tres hombres y cayendo con estruendo en mitad del salón de McGarret, destrozando el sofá y la mesita de centro.

\- Las tenemos – manifestó Dean arrancando su maza del pecho de piedra.

Dispuesto a terminar el trabajo dejó caer el pesado instrumento sobre la cabeza de una de las estatuas que se pulverizó al instante casi sin tocarla, ante el asombro de Chin, pues la tarde anterior apenas habían logrado hacerle un rasguño entre varios hombres. Los Winchester suspiraron con alivio, y, a dúo, acabaron con la segunda gárgola en medio minuto más.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Catherine dejó que Sam Winchester le limpiase y vendase la herida mientras Danny ayudaba a Steve con la suya. El muchacho procedió con un cuidado exquisito intentando que no se sintiese incómoda por su semidesnudez. Cuando el cazador más joven terminó y la ayudó a volver a ponerse la camisa, ella contempló como el rubio policía aún limpiaba el corte, feo y profundo, en la espalda del capitán.

\- Creo que va a necesitar bastantes puntos – murmuró preocupada

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás? – Dean le dio una taza de café y otra a su hermano, Cath sonrió y se encogió de hombros dando un sorbo al café y suspirando satisfecha – si alguien quiere, hay una cafetera recién hecha en la cocina. Sam puede coserte si quieres McGarret.

La oferta recordó a todos quienes eran los Winchester, fugitivos acostumbrados a curarse sus propias heridas, y que el acuerdo para acabar con el monstruo, en este caso los monstruos, ya había concluido.

\- Puedo ir al hospital – murmuró Steve con una mueca que los demás atribuyeron al dolor.

\- Es tu elección – el cazador palmeó el hombro de su hermano menor – nosotros hemos terminado aquí Sam.

\- Siento tener que despedirnos así, pero tenemos que irnos – Sam Winchester desenfundó su pistola apuntándoles igual que había hecho Dean un segundo antes.

\- ¡Eh tíos! Bajad las armas – Danny acabó de tapar con gasas y esparadrapo la herida de su jefe y se les encaró - ¿Pensabais que os íbamos a detener después de todo lo que ha pasado?

\- Pues lo cierto Daniel es que sí – Steve sacó su nueve milímetros lo que obligó a Chin Ho a coger la suya

\- Estás de guasa Steve – el policía no podía creerlo – deja esa pistola, aquí estamos entre amigos, las armas no son necesarias

\- Entregad las armas, los dos – McGarret no bromeaba

\- Sam y yo tenemos trabajo, no puedo dejar que nos detengas marine – Dean retrocedió hasta la puerta, apuntando a la cabeza del capitán sin una sola vacilación, su hermano estaba empezando a pensar en serio que la vida del capitán estaba en peligro y Catherine lo notó interrumpiendo con su cuerpo la línea de tiro de los dos hombres - ¿Qué haces Cath?

\- No estoy de acuerdo con Steve, pero es mi superior y no voy a dejar que os matéis – miró con franqueza los fríos ojos verdes del cazador que no quería ceder.

\- Yo tampoco Dean – Sam dejó su arma sobre la mesa y levantó las manos – encontraremos la manera de huir si es preciso, pero no vamos a matar a nadie aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – pero no tenía otra alternativa, no dispararía a Catherine y no dejaría solo a Sam – parece que os olvidáis de que las gárgolas no eran el problema más grande, pero, si es lo que queréis.

Puso su arma junto a la de su hermano y también levantó las manos, dejando que Chin y Cath los esposaran. Ninguno de ellos estaba contento, la oficial estaba bastante furiosa de hecho, y sus otros dos compañeros no comprendían la decisión de Steve.

\- Tu ex es un imbécil – gruñó Dean sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina espalda con espalda con Sam, ambos esposados con bridas a las patas traseras – ya ha dejado claro que no nos dejaría ir, pero esto es ridículo.

Catherine no podía estar más de acuerdo en esos instantes, la actitud de Steve no era normal. De hecho llevaba un rato extraño, desde que apareció en el Salón y la gárgola lo atacó. Pero, ¿qué motivo tendría una gárgola para atacar a Steve?

\- Había dos gárgolas – murmuró la muchacha pensativa – pero, nosotros sólo vimos una al principio, y el hechizo sólo nos dirigía hacia una, tengo… tengo que mirar una cosa…

Rebuscó en la chaqueta de Dean, en uno de los bolsillos había una petaca con una cruz tallada, la abrió, contenía agua, y el único motivo para que alguien como el cazador llevara una petaca con agua era que fuera agua bendita.

Danny intentaba convencer a Steve para que fuera al hospital pero el capitán del 5-0 se negó en rotundo, no iría a ningún lado hasta que los Winchester estuvieran a buen recaudo en una celda. Williams no podía dejar de mirar con disimulo al marine. Apenas unas horas atrás había bajado al salón, lo había levantado en brazos y llevado a su habitación dónde, bueno, estaría bastante feliz recordando lo sucedido si no fuera porque ahora actuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos.

\- Olvídalo Daniel, no voy a ir a ningún sitio – replicó con violencia a su nuevo intento de convencerlo.

Catherine se acercó con disimulo y no dudó un segundo en verter toda la petaca de agua en el rostro del capitán que abrió los ojos con cómica exageración y se limpió mecánicamente sin salir de su asombro "pero ¿qué?"

\- Te he visto acalorado – dijo medio en broma, medio en serio por la breve discusión que acababa de presenciar – a ver si se te aclaraban las ideas

\- Han sido los Winchester ¿verdad? ¿Dean te ha pedido que hagas esto? – Steve se levantó furioso y fue a la cocina dónde ambos hermanos permanecían custodiados por Chin Ho, Danny cojeó tras él y Catherine le siguió asegurando que ellos no tenían nada que ver con el improvisado lavado de cara. No la escuchó, cogió a Dean de las solapas de la camisa – ¿Por qué me ha echado agua? ¿Por qué le has dicho que me moje con agua bendita?

\- Se te va la pinza tío

\- ¿Quién te creías que era Dean? ¿Un simple demonio? – el cazador borró la sonrisa guasona de su rostro al reconocer el tono de McGarret – deberías saber a estas alturas que no voy a mandar a ningún principiante para encargarse de los Winchester cuando puedo quedarme toda la diversión solo para mi.

\- Si la tocas te juro que… - Masculló el cazador con fiereza

\- Dean, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sam al percibir el peligro en la réplica de su hermano

\- Steve, ¿Qué ocurre? – Danny retrocedió un paso protegiendo a Cath instintivamente

\- Ya no es Steve, es Abadón – dijo el mayor de los cazadores

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Sam escupió la sangre que llenaba su boca mientras Dean juraba y perjuraba que mataría al demonio con sus propias manos. Los demás no estaban en mejores condiciones que el Winchester más joven, pero al menos estaban vivos.

\- ¿Estás bien Sammy?

\- Perfectamente – tosió su hermano a su espalda - ¿y tú?

\- Voy a matar a esta perra – rugió el pecoso con todo el odio de que era capaz

\- ¿No te has fijado que he cambiado de traje? – Abadón-McGarret se contoneó femeninamente frente al Winchester – ahora estoy hecho todo un tiarrón, fíjate que abdominales, yo diría que está en mejor forma que Sam ¿tú que dices?

\- Puedes ponerte el traje de carne que te dé la gana, el resultado va a ser el mismo: yo apuñalándote y viendo cómo agonizas en mis manos – Dean sabía que se iba a ganar unas cuantas "caricias" del demonio pero así lo apartaría de su hermano y los demás

\- ¿Y cómo piensas cargarte a un caballero del infierno, cariño? – Steve acarició lentamente el rostro del cazador levantándole la cara y mirándole a los ojos burlonamente – no hay nada que pueda acabar con algo como yo

\- Ya te hemos parado antes – escupió el cazador – dos veces

\- ¿Crees que si consigues atraparme dentro de este cuerpo, tus amigos dejarán que lo descuartices y lo entierres en cemento? Ellos no son unos psicópatas como tú Dean – le soltó la cara y le golpeó con el dorso de la mano con la violencia suficiente como para que la cabeza del pecoso chocase con la de su hermano atado a su espalda

Esto era demasiado divertido para que el demonio quisiera terminar rápidamente. Además, los Winchester tenían dos cosas que le interesaban aparte de acabar con el par de humanos más molestos que se había echado a la cara: la llave del búnker de los hombres de letras y el paradero de Crowley.

El sol de la mañana entraba rabioso por la cristalera destrozada del salón resaltando con crudeza las dos toneladas de piedra basáltica negra que habían aplastado varios muebles. Desde la cocina podían ver cómo las palmeras del jardín se doblaban bajo la fuerza del temporal que volvía a azotar la isla.

\- Fuiste tú quien despertaste a las gárgolas – Sam se reclinó sobre su hermano buscando una de las púas que aseguraban el asiendo de la silla dónde estaba atado, si acercaba la muñeca lo suficiente podría rajar la brida y liberarse

\- Esta maldita isla está llena de zonas protegidas, y no me refiero a su interés ecológico – McGarret se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la mesa de la cocina – en los dos sitios dónde me aparecí había sellos sagrados, es un fastidio, esas cosas habrían podido matarme pero gracias a vosotros eso ya no es un problema.

\- Reaccionaron a tu presencia – el joven cazador intentaba distraer al demonio y Abadón estaba cayendo en su trampa dialéctica – la segunda se despertaría cuando volviste del infierno

\- Me gustó ese exorcismo Dean, me mandó directa a casita, me di una ducha, fui a la peluquería y ¡Voila! Aquí estoy otra vez

\- Espera, ¿desde cuándo estás dentro de Steve? – olvidándose de su pierna rota Danny interpeló al demonio con el cuerpo de McGarret - ¿Llevas todo el día ahí?

\- Oh, es cierto, lo amas, por supuesto – burlonamente se arrodilló junto al policía afectado por la respuesta del demonio – y él a ti también, disfrutó cada segundo que pasamos en el dormitorio, eres un muñeco muy complaciente…

\- ¡Vete al infierno! – gruñó el rubio más lastimado por esas palabras que por los golpes recibidos

\- Me iré, descuida, en cuanto esos muchachos de ahí me digan lo que quiero saber, os mataré rápidamente y me iré – cogió el pelo del policía y lo besó a la fuerza en la boca – aunque quizás a ti te permita despedirte de este cuerpo antes.

\- Déjale en paz – Catherine no soportaba ver a Steve de esa manera, esperaba que, si lograban salir con vida de allí, su amigo no recordara nada de esto, pero si hacía daño a Danny, entonces, aunque todo terminara bien, Steve no se podría perdonar a sí mismo

\- ¡Y tú eras su novia! Es admirable como defiendes al par de tipos que te han tratado como a una mierda – había desprecio en la mirada negra como la noche del demonio – mi cuerpo, mi otro cuerpo, era una mujer y también amaba a alguien que nunca la amaría a ella, pero era lista para su época, hubiera llegado hasta la puerta de todas las oportunidades y se la habrían cerrado en las narices por ser una mujer, conmigo llegó más lejos… tú también podrías llegar lejos

\- ¡No la toques! – rugió Dean

\- Vaya, ¿Al súper cazador Dean Winchester le interesa una mujer? Eso sí que es insólito creí que no te interesaba el sexo femenino – la levantó del suelo, Chin y Danny intentaron detenerle pero los volvió a derribar con un solo movimiento de su mano derecha y la arrastró hasta ponerla frente al cazador – qué curioso, en el infierno se cuentan cosas muy diferentes sobre ti y tu hermano, o tu ángel.

\- ¿Tus demonios son tan lamentables que sólo saben chismorrear sobre mis gustos sexuales? – Catherine estaba aterrada, pero no pudo evitar una risa nerviosa ante la provocación de Dean

\- Ella va a ser la primera que va a pagar tus gracias, va a ser lento, metódico y sentirás el sabor de su sangre en los labios Dean – dijo arrancando el vendaje que le había hecho Sam – ¿Crees que si presiono volverá a sangrar?

La marine gritó cuando los dedos de McGarret se introdujeron en la herida del brazo. Dean gritó más fuerte, amenazando, jurando y por último suplicando que parara. Chin Ho se levantó y se lanzó de cabeza contra el cuerpo de su capitán que lo esquivó con una risotada noqueándolo de una patada.

Iba a rematarlo pero Danny se puso en medio. Temblando de miedo pero firme, se ofreció a ser el primero. Tenía familia, era cierto, pero, ellos eran sus amigos y si podía ganar un poco de tiempo quizás los cazadores encontraran la forma de deshacerse del demonio.

Era una esperanza remota, pero era a lo único que podía agarrarse. El demonio lo lanzó hacia el salón con un solo gesto, sin embargo Danny había conseguido su objetivo, distraerlo de Cath y Chin y captar toda su atención. Se vio levantado en volandas por la camisa, con el rostro de Steve deformado en una brutal mueca de odio y deseo.

Pero había algo más, una duda, una chispa en los ojos azules de Steve que quería imponerse a la terrible criatura que se había apoderado de su cerebro. Algo con lo que la demonio más poderosa del infierno no había contado pues no podía imaginar que un sentimiento tan cálido pudiera tener esa fuerza.

Su voluntad vaciló cuando arrojó al policía sobre los restos de las gárgolas, lo atribuyó a las amenazas de Dean y las advertencias del otro Winchester. A pesar de ser sólo un par de humanos debía reconocer que tenían los recursos suficientes para ser molestos.

\- Si no vais a decirme dónde está Crowley será mejor que guardéis energías para cuando empiece con vosotros – recomendó molesta.

\- Abadón, no tendré piedad… - la tentación de burlarse de las amenazas del pecoso cazador era muy fuerte, pero podía hacer algo mejor.

Con una soberbia carcajada que heló la sangre de todos agarró a Danny del pelo y lo besó brutalmente, metiendo su lengua a la fuerza entre los dientes y los labios. El de Jersey no se resistió, presintió que Steve estaba dentro, allí, en algún rincón de su propio cerebro. Y si estaba allí lucharía, volvería a recuperar su cuerpo.

\- Pero qué dulce eres para ser policía – nada en los gestos del demonio recordaba al marine que había poseído, pero Danny no se iba a desesperar, iba a salvar a Steve como fuera

\- Hey Supermán, ¿vas a dejar que ese demonio siga mangoneándote? – preguntó atrevido – no sabía que te rindes tan pronto

\- Tu amigo está encantado con tus besos, quiere más – Abadón volvió a besarlo, la violación fue un poco más allá al cogerlo del cuello y apretar hasta dejarle sin aliento

\- Steve, por favor, va a matarme – suplicó Danny cuando pudo volver a respirar

\- Por supuesto que voy a matarte – le retorció un brazo hasta que el policía gritó de dolor tapando el alarmante crujido del hueso – pero antes tu soldadito y yo disfrutaremos este dulce culito tuyo.

El silencio se hizo dramático cuando lo echó sobre el trozo de sofá que había sobrevivido a la caída de las gárgolas, dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

\- Steve, por favor, detente – gimió Danny convencido de que le había roto el brazo – no lo dejes…

\- Shis, calla pequeño o será peor – estaba sobre él, tocando dónde sería feliz que lo hiciera si no tuviera esa criatura envenenándole por dentro

\- Steve…

Ninguno esperó el disparo que retumbó con estruendo en el salón haciendo caer los últimos cristales que aún permanecían adheridos al marco del ventanal. El demonio se giró para encontrase cara a cara con Dean Winchester y el cañón del arma nacarada del cazador.

\- Ni siquiera me has dado en la cabeza, estás perdiendo facultades Dean – dijo dando dos pasos hacia él y deteniéndose repentinamente como si algo le impidiera avanzar

\- Te he dado dónde pretendía hacerlo

\- Estás atrapada Abadón, pero tienes la oportunidad de escapar – Sam ayudó a Danny a incorporarse – puedes salir de ésta si no haces daño a McGarret

\- Pues tu hermano le ha disparado – acusó el demonio sarcásticamente – más daño que ese

\- Si tengo que matar a McGarret para enterrarte en cemento no creas que no lo haré – la pistola apuntó entre los ojos del capitán poseído

\- Basta Dean, acordamos que haríamos lo posible para salvarlo – riñó el Winchester más joven

\- Y yo te dije que no funcionaría

Abadón tenía problemas para contener a Steve dentro de su propia mente. El militar contraatacaba aprovechando que la bala alojada en su hombro debilitaba al demonio. El cuerpo del marine se estremeció y el demonio chilló cayendo de rodillas.

\- ¡Vas a tener que matarlo Dean! – rugió – y no creo que sus amigos quieran eso

\- ¡Pelea McGarret! – gritó Sam Winchester - ¡lucha! ¡Puedes recuperar el control! ¡Es solo un demonio por muy poderoso que sea!

\- ¡Lucha Steve! – pidió Danny sujetando su brazo inmóvil

\- ¡Lucha Steve! – repitieron Cath y Chin

Dean se preparó para volver a disparar, si el marine no lograba hacerse con el control del cuerpo el efecto de la bala no tardaría en disiparse, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría intacta la marca con rotulador permanente en la base de la bala antes de deteriorarse el dibujo dentro del cuerpo del marine.

McGarret convulsionó de rodillas, la sangre manaba abundantemente de su hombro los ojos azules del soldado se clavaron suplicantes en Williams cuando el Winchester volvió a amartillar su arma.

**Continuará...**

 


	14. "Edge Of The Blade"

**Capítulo XIII: "Edge Of The Blade"**

Sam miró a su hermano y supo que no permitiría que Abadón volviera a escapar. Su rostro era una máscara de determinación, mataría a McGarret antes de dejar que la Demonio huyera. No era lo que habían acordado, no iban a sacrificar a otro inocente en su cruzada sin final.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Espera! – gritó intentando detenerle, Dean se distrajo por un segundo.

El demonio aprovechó el momento de vacilación del cazador para, recobrando parte de su poder, arrancar mágicamente la pistola de sus manos. Abadón estaba feliz por haber recobrado el control del cuerpo del marine, lo celebró tomándola con Dean, conectando un par de golpes en el estómago que lo dejaron doblado de dolor en el suelo buscando la forma de volver a respirar antes de recibir una brutal patada en el costado.

\- ¡No! – Sam no lo pensó, se tiró de cabeza sobre Abadón, pero la fuerza del demonio era terrible y lo único que consiguió fue empeorar aún más la situación.

Acabó tirado al lado de su hermano, con Dean escupiendo sangre y él tratando de impedir que el demonio lo golpeara más. Sus intentos eran vanos, pues el otro cazador hacía exactamente lo contrario, ponerse entre Abadón y Sam recibiendo todos los golpes destinados al menor además del castigo que la furiosa demonio dentro del cuerpo de McGarret le tenía especialmente dedicado.

Danny recogió el arma que Dean Winchester había perdido y amenazó con ella al hombre que amaba y que ahora no era dueño de su propio cuerpo. Abadón se volvió hacia él pero no pudo golpearle como quería. Su cuerpo se rebelaba, el marine dentro de ella había encontrado los motivos y la manera de arrebatarle el control.

Se vio dentro, escuchando cómo McGarret pedía al policía que le disparara. Pensó que si lo hacía esas balas estarían preparadas como la primera, iba a quedar atrapada el tiempo suficiente para que los Winchester volvieran a confinarla en una tumba de cemento y sal y optó por huir. Siempre podría acabar con ellos en otra ocasión.

Steve comenzó a vomitar un espeso y horripilante humo rojo que se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Su hombro herido comenzó a sangrar con más virulencia y Dean Winchester, sin decir palabra, cogió un trapo de cocina limpio y se lo aplicó a la herida de bala, taponándola para cortar la hemorragia.

Williams, que se había quedado parado apuntando al capitán, entregó lentamente el arma a un vapuleado Sam Winchester y se acercó indeciso a los dos hombres que tan solo unos minutos atrás estaban a punto de matarse y ahora actuaban como compañeros.

\- Siento lo del disparo – murmuró Dean sin mirar a la cara al marine

\- Siento lo de la paliza – replicó Steve con la misma actitud del cazador

Danny cogió el trapo y olvidándose del dolor de su brazo roto, tomó el lugar de Dean, presionando y buscando la mirada del castaño que permanecía arrodillado, tremendamente asustado y afectado por todo lo que había sentido con ese ser dentro de su cuerpo.

Cath los miró a ambos, quizás celosa, pero sobre todo triste, hasta que Dean cogió otro paño y limpió el estropicio que el demonio había hecho en el brazo de la muchacha.

\- Está bien, no sangras – sonrió inseguro mirándola a los ojos, todo en su cuerpo y en esa mirada era una disculpa – parece que todo ha salido bien

\- ¿Bien? – murmuró aturdida

\- Estamos vivos, todos

\- Sí – ella lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez, sangre en los labios, un ojo que se hinchaba rápidamente y un corte justo bajo el mismo que aún sangraba, se movía con cuidado, igual que Sam, ambos hermanos debían tener alguna costilla rota – pero no me importaría darme un paseo por el hospital

\- A esos dos tampoco – se rio con más franqueza el cazador sujetándose el costado y contagiándole su risa

Un par de metros más allá Steve sostenía a Danny con el brazo sano mientras el rubio se abrazaba a él, también con el brazo sano, empinándose, con la pierna sana, para besarlo. Chin Ho abrió la boca del puro asombro, habían bromeado tanto con el hecho de la relación entre el militar y el policía que ahora que tenía la prueba delante de sus ojos casi no se lo creía.

\- Tú y yo estorbamos aquí, ¿Qué tal si llamamos una ambulancia que se lleve al par de parejitas y nosotros nos vamos a tomar una cerveza? – Sam palmeó el hombro del hawaiano que con estupor se había girado para ver cómo Cath besaba a Dean Winchester

\- No es mala idea – balbució

Chin Ho llamó a emergencias y poco después Steve, Danny, Cath y ambos cazadores recibían atención médica en el hospital. El saldo del supuesto derrumbe de parte del tejado de casa de Steve sobre ellos cuando se defendían de un par de asaltantes de chalets se tradujo en un brazo roto, siete costillas fracturadas, cinco heridas de arma blanca, una herida de bala, y una cantidad de hematomas que tampoco viene al caso enumerar.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Habían pasado dos días. En casa de Williams, Grace y Dean Winchester jugaban a Súper Mario Bross en la consola de la pequeña. El cazador, sentado en el mullido sofá, entre cojines, intentaba no hacer movimientos bruscos aunque las costillas casi habían soldado. En otro sillón Sam Winchester, con peor aspecto que su hermano a pesar de haberse roto solo dos costillas en lugar de las cinco del mayor, leía una versión de coleccionista de "El Silmarilion" de Tolkien.

Catherine y Chin Ho estaban en el trabajo y Danny y Steve aún permanecían en el hospital aunque les permitirían volver a casa esa tarde. Ambos cazadores y la capitana se estaban alojando en casa del policía, aunque esa tarde se iban a mudar a un par de habitaciones en un hotel cercano pagado por el la compañía de seguros de McGarret.

\- La estrella está bajo ese bloque sobre la pared del castillo Mario – el pecoso señaló el lugar con el puntero del mando

\- Pero no llego, he perdido el disparo – la niña trataba a Dean como si lo conociera de toda la vida, la mirada de Sam, cargada de un cariño que el mayor no podía ver porque estaba enfrascado en el juego, se posó sobre su hermano un instante antes de volver al libro – vamos a perder una vida Luigi

\- No, tenemos tiempo, vamos a retroceder hasta el bonus, ¡qué jo… , porras con la tortuga de las narices! – se había cortado en medio de su exabrupto el cazador – pues hemos perdido una vida…

\- ¿Prefieres que juguemos a "Need for speed"? A mí me da igual – el escenario se estaba recargando

\- No, esa estrella no se me va a resistir más – murmuró Dean – vale, tenemos que llegar hasta la entrada del castillo antes de perder el disparo.

\- ¡Vamos Luigi! – animó la jovencita metiéndose en su personaje

\- ¡Al ataque Mario!

Que Danny confiara en ellos para cuidar de su hija mientras estaba en el hospital era algo que había llegado al corazón de los dos hermanos. Aunque en principio Grace estuviera al cuidado de Catherine, mientras la capitana del 5-0 estaba trabajando el policía les había pedido que se hicieran cargo ambos.

El castaño miró el reloj otra vez, debían prepararse para ir a recoger a McGarret y a Williams. Se levantó con cuidado llevándose la mano al costado, dejó el libro en la estantería y se volvió justo para ver cómo el par de críos chocaban puños tras conseguir la estrella

\- Vamos, que se nos va a hacer tarde

\- Sí señor – dijo la jovencita levantándose de un salto y yendo corriendo a su habitación a vestirse.

\- A sus órdenes señor – Dean le sacó la lengua a su hermano y se puso las botas con dificultad - ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- No soy un niño Dean.

Cinco minutos después y tras dejar avergonzado que Grace le atara los cordones de las botas partían hacia el hospital. Dean le había dejado conducir el coche del policía, "Esta pijada automática puedes conducirla hasta tú"

Casi era todo como antes. Puede que le doliera un poco el alma, que aún despertara en mitad de la noche sintiendo como incineraba a un pobre chaval con sus propias manos, puede que aún guardara un poco de resentimiento contra el desastre de hermano que le había tocado en esta vida. Casi era todo como antes, porque al final, el hombre que se sentaba en el asiento contiguo del coche tenía razón, siempre la había tenido, al final del día lo que contaba eran ellos dos contra el mundo, salvando personas y cazando monstruos, lo que contaba era que esa niña del asiento de atrás iba a reunirse con su padre, y en parte, era gracias a ellos.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que vio en el rostro de Dean por el retrovisor. Era como volver a ser ellos mismos, sin necesidad de explicaciones, de disculpas. Era exactamente como volver a casa.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Lo primero que hizo Dean al entrar en la habitación que el seguro de McGarret había reservado para Sam y él, fue revisar el baño, puertas, ventanas, minibar… La habitación de Catherine era la contigua y el pecoso, después de dejar su poco equipaje en el armario y avisar a su hermano que no le esperara despierto, llamó a la puerta de la guapa marine.

Estaba abierta, así que entró, la habitación era similar, aunque tenía una cama de matrimonio en lugar de las dos camas de la de al lado. Cath estaba en la terraza, mirando cómo se ponía el sol. Se acercó, los últimos rayos del atardecer conferían a su cabello un halo de irrealidad. Y el cazador supo que no debía implicar más a la mujer en su vida. No era justo para ella.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención, Cath no se volvió, siguió contemplando la paleta de colores que embellecía el horizonte. Se acodó en la barandilla, codo con codo, mirando cómo el sol al terminar de hundirse en el océano dejaba una última y efímera columna de luz dorada justo en el punto dónde se ocultó.

\- No era verde – murmuró el pecoso

\- ¿Verde?

\- ¿Julio Verne?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Déjalo – sonrió indeciso al notar las lágrimas que bañaban las mejillas de Rollins - ¿puedo cargarme a quien te ha hecho llorar?

\- No, ni se te ocurra – levantó su mano hasta la incipiente barba del cazador acariciando su rostro – lo nuestro es incluso más difícil que lo mío con McGarret ¿verdad?

\- No quiero hacerte daño

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño

\- No podrías, nada de lo que hagas o digas podría hacerme daño

Ella lo besó, y él tomó su cintura con una delicadeza que ya la sorprendió una vez y no dejaba de hacerlo ahora. Lo miró a los ojos llenos de afecto y de deseo pero tampoco encontró lo que buscaba en ellos y sonrió rindiéndose a la evidencia de que sólo sería lo que ellos quisieran en ese momento y nada más.

\- Solo amigos ¿verdad?

\- No puedo ofrecerte más, lo siento… ¿quieres que me vaya?

\- No, quédate

Ella estaba acostumbrada a llevar la iniciativa, a insistir, a ofrecer, esta vez, como si Dean supiera cada una de sus necesidades, se vio levantada en los brazos del cazador como si no fuera una mujer fuerte y curtida sino alguien a quien mimar y consentir.

Era como una puñetera película de Disney, el príncipe azul encuentra a su princesa, la coge en brazos y la besa. Y si hubiera sido otro hombre ese gesto ni siquiera le hubiera gustado, pero Dean Winchester, con sus cicatrices, su pose de perdonavidas, esto era tan poco él que aparte de sorprenderla una vez más, la encandilaba.

\- No me pones nada fácil el desenamorarme de ti.

\- Gracias – los ojos castaños de la mujer chispearon divertidos ante la confundida respuesta del cazador, lo había pillado con la guardia baja y ahora sí estaba en su expresión esa pasión que llevaba buscando toda su vida

Había oscurecido por completo. Una suave brisa entraba por la terraza, así como la luz suficiente para verse y tocarse sin tener que encender la lámpara del saloncito. No necesitaban hablar sólo sentir los labios de ella en los de él, las manos cálidas y firmes de Dean sosteniendo su cintura mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

El sillón crujió cuando le sacó la camisa y la camiseta, los hematomas del abdomen y costado casi habían desaparecido. Levantándola en vilo con un brazo, se desabrochó el cinturón y el vaquero sin dejar de mirarla. Ahora estaba desnudo, en ese sillón, para ella, sólo para ella.

Cath quiso corresponder pero él la sostuvo sobre sus piernas quitándole con mimo la blusa y el sujetador para hundir el rostro entre sus pechos. Ella introdujo los dedos entre el cabello corto y suave sintiendo el cosquilleo de la barba en la piel desnuda, el roce de los labios sobre la carne tersa del pecho, la humedad de su boca en un pezón y en el otro pezón y nuevamente en sus labios mientras se desnudaba por completo en el sillón.

Desde el exterior llegaba la música típica de una velada de recepción de turistas, la luz se incrementó con la tonalidad dorada rojiza del espectáculo con antorchas, pero para ellos sólo había un sillón, y unos labios, y sudor, y sal, y risas calladas en el cuello de ella, y gemidos felices en el pecho de él.

La torpeza en abrir un preservativo y la destreza en colocarlo cuando ambos saben cuál es el momento perfecto, el lugar perfecto. Y ella lo aprisionó en el sillón, llenándose de él. Intensa, avasalladora. Sus manos dirigiendo la rubia cabeza, su cuerpo marcando el ritmo de una danza tan tribal y orgánica que sincronizaba perfectamente con la música de tambores que llegaba desde el exterior.

La miró maravillado porque algo así estuviera pasando y la música de fuera terminó para dar paso a los fuegos artificiales que los deslumbraban en los colores más vivos dejándolos en la oscuridad densa y profunda del deseo. Ella no quería que acabara y quería que acabara, él sólo quería amarla y fingir que no existía nada más que ese momento.

Pero no podía ser eterno y por eso, aún dentro de ella, la alzó enrollando sus piernas a la cintura y la llevó a la cama. Cath gimió al borde del orgasmo y Dean se rindió entre sus piernas culminando su pasión al mismo tiempo.

Se limpiaron con lo que primero encontraron por no levantarse y romper ese momento de plenitud. Se abrazaron mientras los fuegos artificiales llegaban a su fin y el locutor de turno despedía la gala de bienvenida emplazando a los asistentes a unos cuantos eventos que el hotel celebraría durante la semana.

\- Casi somos una pareja de verdad – murmuró ella aún abrazada a él

\- Somos una pareja de verdad – murmuró el. Cath era suave y tibia, su cabello olía a menta y limón, y encajaba entre sus brazos como sólo las personas que más había amado encajaban entre sus brazos – siempre serás alguien muy importante para mí

\- No me digas que morirías por mí, porque sé que lo harías, morirías por mí, pero también lo harías por Grace, o por su padre, o incluso por Steve, eso es lo que me atrajo de ti en primer lugar, eres un héroe, y siempre me enamoro del héroe – la magia se tambaleaba haciendo que el sueño comenzara a difuminarse.

\- Te equivocas, soy lo más lejano a un héroe que te puedas imaginar – no dejó que se alejara, aún no, necesitaba este sueño un minuto más – pero no iba a decir que moriría por ti, iba a decir que podría vivir una vida normal contigo.

Era un podría, y un "si todo fuera distinto" pero Catherine comprendió que sí era importante. Que era esa chispa de esperanza que faltaba en los ojos verdes del cazador cuando lo atraparon hacía menos de dos semanas, y que ese corto espacio de tiempo no significaba sólo una ruptura con todo lo que había creído real, era mucho más.

Su vida había cambiado de una forma tan drástica en esos pocos días que había creído volverse loca. Pero todo era como debía ser, Steve no había sido lo que siempre creyó que sería, y aunque le entristeciera no podía odiarle por ello, ni a Danny. Dean nunca sería algo remotamente parecido a una pareja estable, pero, siempre sería el sueño de una noche hawaiana.

\- Además de cazador eres poeta

\- Además de fuerte eres impresionante – susurró roncamente el cazador acunándola aún entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

\- Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

Hacía varias horas que debía estar durmiendo, pero, Danny Williams no podía dormir. No le dolía el brazo, o la pierna, o los fuertes hematomas de la cabeza y la espalda. La medicación estaba siendo efectiva, ese no era el problema. Lo que le impedía descansar era la mirada asustada que no acababa de abandonar el rostro de Steve.

Todos habían creído que estaba bien hasta que observaron cómo los Winchester trataban a su jefe. Las miradas de preocupación que cruzaban cuando creían que no los observaban o cómo andaban con pies de plomo cuando alguno mencionaba la posesión que había sufrido el capitán del 5-0.

Casi era como si creyesen que la cordura de Steve hacía equilibrios sobre el filo de una espada y de un momento a otro fuera a partirse por la mitad. Primero había sido Dean Winchester quien intentó hablar con él, pero como habían descubierto desde el primer momento, McGarret y el cazador eran demasiado parecidos para que pudieran cruzar dos palabras seguidas sin mandarse mutuamente a tomar por el culo. Lo que había provocado que el intento de Sam fuera rechazado en el mismo momento en que el cazador más joven abrió la boca.

Danny se levantó de la cama, cogió su muleta y se acercó a la cocina, si se hacía un vaso de leche caliente quizás conseguiría dormir algo. Steve estaba allí, como si hubiera tenido la misma idea, pero en lugar de leche tenía un vaso de whiskey en las manos y temblaba incontrolablemente.

Sus ojos azules, abiertos de par en par, pero sin ver nada, erraban por la habitación como si algo dentro de su mente quisiera salir a través de ellos. Y se fijaron en él repentinamente, ciegos, aterrados.

\- Vete Danny o ella te hará daño – susurró mientras las lágrimas brotaban de ellos sin intentar contenerlas.

\- Se fue Steve, ya se fue, no va a volver – se acercó tocó su hombro – se fue, ahora estás a salvo, los Winchester nos hicieron esos amuletos ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Ella estaba dentro de mí! – gritó de repente - ¡Y yo la dejé, todo el tiempo! Eran mis manos y mi cuerpo Danno, pero no era yo, y la dejé tocarte ¡lo permití Danny!

\- Tranquilízate, vas a despertar a Grace, por favor – le había tapado la boca, pero no porque pudiera despertar a su pequeña, sino porque no soportaba verle tan desesperado – escúchame, no hiciste caso a Dean, pero se lo vas a hacer a su hermano, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos saben qué te ocurre, pueden ayudar

\- No, no, ellos no han hecho… ellos no han… dejé que ella te…

\- No podemos asumir lo que ellos saben o no Steve, pero si algo sé yo es que pueden ayudarte, déjales ayudarte.

\- Dejé que te rompiera el brazo y dejé que… creí que era yo, yo quería… y tú fuiste tan… no podía parar y pensé que era yo… y no era yo Danny pero estaba allí y quería… - la retahíla de palabras brotaba de sus labios mientras se mecía en el taburete asustando al policía que no sabía cómo tranquilizarlo – no me odies Danny… no podía parar… yo…

Se había perdido, otra vez dentro de los recuerdos que aquel humo rojo hubiera dejado en su mente. Quizás era esto lo que los Winchester trataban de evitar. Llamó al número que el más joven le había dado. Eran las dos de la mañana pero el muchacho, le prometió que estaría ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Intentó tranquilizar a Steve mientras tanto, pero lo que más lo alteraba era precisamente su presencia. Con todo el dolor de su corazón salió de la cocina e hizo guardia desde el pasillo, oculto en la oscuridad hasta que Sam Winchester llegó.

\- Está ahí, sólo dice incoherencias, y… - el rubio vació sobre la muleta, agotado física y emocionalmente

\- Me quedo con él, vete a descansar

\- Dice que… creo que aún piensa que la tiene dentro

\- Sé que ahora todo esto parece que no va a tener solución, pero, créeme, he visto cosas peores, yo he estado peor y lo superé – sonrió el cazador infundiendo calma en el policía - McGarret parece fuerte, también va a superarlo.

Entró en la cocina, y no le sorprendió ver al marine gemir y lamentarse en el taburete junto a la barra. Al menos no estaba tirado en un rincón hecho un ovillo. Cogió un vaso, otro taburete y se sirvió del whiskey que estaba bebiendo el capitán después de rellenarle el vaso. Lentamente bebió un sorbo y no dijo nada cuando unos segundos más tarde Steve también bebía un largo trago.

Durante unos minutos siguieron bebiendo en silencio. El temblor que había observado al entrar fue remitiendo y cuando ambos vasos se posaron vacíos en la barra Steve pareció notar su presencia.

\- Tú liberaste a Lucifer

\- Si

\- Y sacrificaste tu vida para encerrarlo

\- Sí

\- Dejaste que te poseyera para hacerlo

\- Sí

\- Y volviste de la muerte, seguiste luchando contra los demonios

\- Sí

\- Intentaste cerrar el infierno y fracasaste

\- Sí

\- ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar? ¿Cómo crees que vas a comprender por lo que estoy pasando? – había rabia, desesperación en la voz del capitán

\- Abadón es un caballero del infierno, posiblemente uno de los demonios más poderosos que existe – Sam se sirvió otro vaso y terminó la botella en el de Steve – no puedo ni imaginar lo que sabes ahora mismo, lo que sientes, son cientos, miles de años de la maldad más absoluta. Ahora tienes problemas para distinguir esos recuerdos de la realidad ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta?

\- Dejaste que Lucifer te poseyera

\- Sacrifiqué mi vida, mi alma quedó atrapada en la misma cárcel que él durante un año terrestre, sé algo sobre alucinaciones.

\- Si, sabes algo – por primera vez un rayo de luz se abría paso en todo el embrollo que se había creado en su cabeza – realmente sabes por lo que estoy pasando ¿verdad?

\- Te poseyó, y te dejó ver todo lo que estaba haciendo porque no pensaba dejarte ir con vida – Sam puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, ahora que se sinceraba con el marine, intentando ayudarle, también descubría cómo se sentía él mismo – hizo cosas con tu cuerpo, atacó a tus amigos, a Williams y tú presenciaste todo en primera fila.

\- Y no hice nada

\- Te equivocas, sí lo hiciste, luchaste, la obligaste a irse

\- No, fue tu hermano, huyó porque temía quedar atrapada en un cuerpo muerto, lo sentí, noté su miedo – reconoció sorprendido, era cierto, ella había tenido miedo de un par de personas – cree que vosotros sois la única amenaza real para ella.

**Continuará...**

 


	15. "True confession"

**Capítulo XIV: "True confessions"**

Amanecía sobre la isla y Dean Winchester aún abrazaba a Catherine mientras las primeras luces del alba entraban por la ventana. Se sentía como unos pocos años atrás, feliz por tener a alguien como ella a su lado pero también indigno de esa felicidad. Besó la cabeza de la mujer acurrucada entre su brazo y su pecho. Aún dormía, y él hubiera querido ser un hombre normal, un policía, un albañil, quizás un mecánico, de viaje romántico con la chica más guapa de la ciudad. Pero esta no era su vida, jamás tendría algo así y hacía mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado.

Cath abrió los ojos y volvió a sorprenderse una vez más de la forma de ser del cazador. Le pidió que se quedara con ella esa noche, había sido tan especial que no quería que terminara y él se había quedado, ahora le sonreía de una manera que hacía mucho más difícil saber que no iban a compartir sus destinos.

\- ¿Vas a estar conmigo hasta que te lleve al continente? – su mano dibujó distraída el tatuaje sobre el pecho del cazador

\- Es lo único que deseo – confesó

\- Pero después no volveremos a vernos

\- No

\- Es una respuesta cruel

\- No voy a mentirte Cath, podría decirte que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, porque es cierto, pero no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa, no puedo llevarte conmigo, por muy fuerte que seas, por mucho que te ame – suspiró intentando apartar todo de su mente sin conseguirlo – soy Dean Winchester y estoy maldito Cath, y todo el que permanezca junto a mi acabará atrapado por esa maldición.

\- Esa explicación es aún más cruel

\- La verdad es cruel

\- Pues vivamos nuestra mentira hasta que vuelvas a tu realidad

Catherine se subió sobre Dean, besándole, convenciéndole, amándole. Dean no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte, que McGarret fuera tan imbécil (o no, pero él se lo perdía), que aún pudiera vivir un poquito más ese espejismo de normalidad.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

El hangar del aeródromo militar estaba menos protegido que las entradas o la torre de control, pero también formaba parte de la asignación de los soldados que hacían la guardia nocturna.

Los intrusos, sin embargo, los evitaron fácilmente colándose en las instalaciones dónde hacían la revisión de rutina del avión militar que iba a trasladar al continente a Steve McGarret, Catherine Rollins y dos testigos protegidos.

Uno de los intrusos, un hombre de casi dos metros de alto, atlético, totalmente vestido de negro y con la cabeza cubierta por un pasamontañas, lanzó botes de pintura en espray a sus acompañantes, dos hombres más, algo más bajos que él, aunque no mucho, vestidos de la misma forma, y una mujer, cuyo cabello oscuro sobresalía en forma de cola bajo un gorro negro y un pañuelo que cubría su rostro hasta los ojos.

\- Es el learjet – susurró uno de los hombres más bajos de quien sólo se podía apreciar unos ojos rasgados por la apertura del pasamontañas.

\- ¿Eso nos va a llevar a Kansas? – el que estaba a su lado se quedó mirando con odio al bimotor blanco con la insignia de la USAF – si parece de juguete

\- No te distraigas, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta la siguiente ronda de vigilancia – susurró la mujer comenzando a dibujar en una puerta los símbolos que llevaba en un papel

\- A sus órdenes capitán – replicó con un murmullo burlón el intruso que se quejaba.

En cuestión de pocos minutos todos los lugares a los que llegaban bien a pie, bien usando un par de escaleras con las que se revisaban los motores, quedaron cubiertos por docenas de extraños símbolos.

Se escabulleron hacia una zona arbolada. Habían entrado por una abertura en la doble valla alambrada del fondo, tras asegurarse de que los sensores que protegían el perímetro estaban desactivados. Cuando el foco, que barría la zona cada dos minutos, pasó salieron de la base y corrieron hacia el coche aparcado fuera de la vista de las torretas de vigilancia.

Dean Winchester se quitó el pasamontañas para conducir, los demás siguieron en silencio hasta que las luces de la ciudad hicieron que el cazador redujera la velocidad. Hubiera sido irónico que el plan se estropeara por provocar que los detuvieran por exceso de velocidad.

Cerca del hotel Chin Ho Kelly llamó a McGarret para ponerle al corriente del éxito de su pequeña incursión. Todo había ido como la seda y al día siguiente el avión militar estaría debidamente protegido contra criaturas sobrenaturales para su viaje al continente.

Steve se lo dijo a Danny. Ambos estaban en casa del policía esperando noticias de la misión "Supernatural Grafiti", como la había llamado el incorregible Dean, secundado entusiastamente por Danny. Al capitán del 5-0, la organización de ese viaje a Kansas le había costado cobrarse todos los favores hechos durante los últimos años y pedir alguno más, pero era una deuda que debía pagar. Después de haber tenido aquella cosa monstruosa jugando con su cerebro sabía lo necesario que era que los Winchester la detuvieran, máxime cuando había sentido el miedo que dos hombres causaban en un demonio milenario.

\- Entonces te vas a ir unos días ¿no? – preguntó Williams

\- No lo sé, no estoy muy convencido

\- Steve, dijiste que te parecía buena idea acompañarles a su cuartel general para que Sam te ayudara con las alucinaciones

\- Pero eso les retrasaría en su misión…

\- Estabas de acuerdo – Se levantó trabajosamente del sillón y fue hacia él – Sam dijo que podía haber algo que te hiciera mejorar más rápido entre los archivos de "los hombres de la palabra"

\- Hombres de letras

\- Lo que sea – los ojos azules del rubio policía se alzaron hacia los suyos interrogantes - ¿por qué has cambiado ahora de opinión?

\- No quiero separarme de ti – no había tenido intención de decirlo en voz alta y ambos se dieron cuenta – Danny, ¿y si no puedo volver? ¿y si ese demonio da de nuevo conmigo y me convierto en su marioneta?

\- Eso no va a ocurrir – cómo dolía ver cómo Steve se acobardaba ante algo, cuando el capitán solía ser inmune al miedo – pudiste expulsarlo una vez, eres más fuerte ahora

\- No, no lo soy

Era la primera vez en su vida que no se creía capaz de luchar hasta el final, la primera vez en que el terror lo paralizaba en el momento de la pelea. Era un Seal acostumbrado a enfrentarse a ametralladoras buscando su cuerpo y ahora tenía miedo a subir a un avión.

\- No me vas a engañar Steve, recuerda que el experto en sentimientos de esta relación soy yo – sonrió el rubio

\- O si, seguro, míster papá divorciado con hija adolescente – no pudo evitar burlarse de su ¡amante! Tampoco pudo evitar sonreír a lo que esa palabra provocaba en él.

\- Pues desde luego tú no eres el experto, míster estoy liado con la tía más buena del ejército pero no sé cómo decirle que amo a un poli divorciado con hija adolescente – cojeó de nuevo hacia el sillón y colocó la pierna escayolada sobre la mesita de centro – vas a ir con ellos, vas a aceptar su ayuda y a tu vuelta todas esas alucinaciones, esos malos recuerdos, no te paralizarán como lo hacen ahora ¿Si capisce?

\- Danno, yo…

\- Es una oferta que no puedes rechazar – el policía juntó ambas manos arrellanándose en el sillón y enronqueciendo cómicamente su voz

\- Está bien, Don Corleone

\- Y ahora dime de verdad qué es lo que hace que no me hayas besado desde que salimos del hospital

Steve se quedó sorprendido, era cierto, no sólo no lo había besado, no habían hablado de su relación, no habían dedicado un solo minuto a estar juntos como la pareja que ahora eran desde que se quedaba en casa de Danny. Era como si esos días previos, al derrumbe de su techo hubieran quedado apartados.

\- Danny…

\- Me vas a gastar el nombre, habla Steve

\- La noche de… - carraspeó – cuando fui poseído, cuando te llevé a mi habitación…

\- ¿Ya estabas poseído? – el corazón del marine se contrajo al notar la desilusión y el miedo en los ojos del policía

\- Sí

\- ¿y cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿No te pareció importante decirme que había dejado que me jodiera un demonio? – Steve estaba blanco, sin saber cómo pedir perdón, y Danny pasó por encima de sus propios sentimientos al comprender que su reacción le dañaba aún más – No… no eras tú, no podías hacer nada, no me hizo daño

\- No iba a decírtelo porque podía fingir que sí había sido yo – Steve se sentó en la mesita junto a la pierna escayolada – fue ella y yo estaba allí, me sentía como en un sueño, de hecho fue como el mejor sueño de mi vida porque no me habría atrevido a pedirte y hacer todo aquello… pero…

\- Bueno – Danny se rascó la escayola del brazo herido de forma distraída, ahora que sabía que no fue Steve, al menos no por completo, los recuerdos de esa noche le causaban un conflicto de emociones – quizás… quizás no debí haber insistido.

\- Creo que por eso no me he atrevido a hacer esto, hasta ahora.

Se levantó de la mesita y tomó el rostro del policía entre ambas manos ignorando el cabestrillo y el dolor de su hombro, se inclinó besando sus labios con todo el deseo contenido de los últimos días. Danny correspondió de buen grado.

\- Conozco una manera de que lo de tu posesión tenga un lado positivo – frente con frente el policía sugirió – revivámoslo, otra vez, todo, pero siendo nosotros…

\- Ahora también tienes el brazo escayolado

\- Da igual

\- ¿Seguro? – hizo ademán de levantarlo en brazos

\- ¡Dónde vas? ¡Estás loco? ¡Te vas a hacer daño en el hombro!

\- Dijiste lo de revivir…

\- Pero no todo a la vez en este preciso instante, podríamos empezar por algunas cosas hoy, otras otro día…

Lo calló con otro beso mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Una mano en la cintura de Danny que para mantener el equilibrio se enganchó a su cuello con el brazo sano, la otra mano dentro del pantalón, acariciando la piel tersa de los glúteos del policía.

Profundizó el beso, y Danny correspondió abriendo más la boca. No era como lo que hizo la demonio, no se sentía igual, se sentía un millón de veces mejor y para el rubio debía ser la misma sensación pues se amoldaba a su cuerpo con mucha más facilidad.

\- ¿Puedo? – susurró roncamente

\- No preguntaste…

\- No me has contestado

\- Sí

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Demonios… sí – gruñó sin dejar de besarle.

Pero ese no era el lugar para lo que pretendían, no porque Grace fuera a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana pero sí podía tener sed o necesidad de ir al baño y aunque la chiquilla no parecía disgustada con la nueva relación de su padre no sería cómodo que los viera a ambos desnudos en plena faena.

El dormitorio de Steve era el más indicado. Allí no debían tener demasiado cuidado con hacer ruido porque era el más alejado al de la niña. Aun así se hablaban en susurros y se besaban en susurros y se abrazaban en susurros.

\- Tendré que tumbarte boca abajo, tu escayola no aguantaría…

\- Eres tan romántico que no sé cómo Cath te ha dejado – se quejó el rubio

\- ¿No quieres?

\- Podrías haberlo dicho con delicadeza…

\- Tendré que tumbarte boca abajo con delicadeza…

\- Animal insensible

Pero sonrió cuando le tumbó en la cama y comenzó a llenarle de besos la espalda bajando por ella hasta donde pierde su casto nombre. Siguió besando y mordisqueando y siguiendo todas las indicaciones del rubio. "Un dedo, cuidado animal, ¿quieres chuparte el jodido dedo antes de metérmelo por el jodido culo?, así está bien, pedazo de bestia insensible ve con cuidado"

Y Steve paraba, aturullado por sus quejas, y continuaba cuando Danny le pedía más y se sentía cada vez más excitado y atrevido y seguro y quería. Y Danny también quería "Tengo lubricante en el cajón, ya puedes rellenarme el culo antes" pidió amablemente "¿Quién es el animal ahora?" "Tú, que me pusiste el culo como un bebedero de patos la última vez, ¡Oh, venga!, no me seas un sensiblero ahora ¿vas a joderme o qué?"

Pero no era la otra vez, y era Steve, y estaba enamorado del idiota que disfrutaba tanto de sus caricias como de la tormentosa y sucia conversación que las acompañaban. ¿Cómo negarse a tan intensa petición? Cogió el bote de plástico y se vertió una buena cantidad en los dedos mientras Danny le miraba, tumbado, relajado, como si estuviera en la playa y lo que esperaba fuera que le untara protector solar.

El moreno introdujo un dedo en su culo, fácilmente, ayudado por la textura resbaladiza del fluido. "Así, si…" Animado por las palabras del rubio metió otro dedo junto al primero. Danny se tensó pero no protestó, sólo suspiró y se fue relajando poco a poco mientras masajeaba suavemente el interior y con la otra mano se acariciaba el pene.

Se moría de ganas por entrar ya en él pero en lugar de eso se vertió más lubricante en las manos y torturó un poco más a Williams, esta vez con tres dedos. Aunque no debía ser una tortura muy terrible pues su víctima sólo gemía entrecortadamente con palabras salpicadas entre suspiro y suspiro "¿Ves?... Steve… joder si…"

Con cada palabra la erección del capitán alcanzaba el grado de coronel, por lo menos, se dio cuenta de que estaba listo cuando se apretó con fuerza en el prepucio para no correrse aún. "¿Condones?". Danny le alargó uno de debajo de la almohada. "¿Cuando has guardado eso ahí?" "Un mago no revela sus trucos"

Se puso el preservativo y se situó sobre él entrando lentamente, le estaba costando muchísimo no introducirse con más brusquedad. Danny no ayudaba, levantaba el trasero yendo a su encuentro y estaba seguro que si no hubiera tenido las escayolas ya estaría enterrado en él hasta el fondo.

No iba a tardar mucho, sin embargo, era imposible seguir reprimiendo el impulso de oírle gemir bajo él. Danny mordió la almohada al sentir cómo Steve le invadía por completo. Estaba lleno, dolorido y a la vez era tan placentero que no sabía si moverse o simplemente dejarse ir sobre las sábanas mientras el castaño se corría dentro de él.

No tuvo que pensarlo. De hecho, ni pudo pensarlo. Su culo palpitaba alrededor de la polla de Steve y se sentía morir, y vivir y… se corrió. El más alto lo notó, notó como se tensaba, y cómo un enorme, ahogado y pleno gemido brotaba de su pecho cuando su semen se escapó a borbotones manchando sábanas, piel y hasta la escayola de la pierna.

Steve atrapó con sus labios el cuello del rubio y sujetándose con el brazo sano, continuó embistiendo dentro de él, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más apasionado, hasta que también se corrió. Se salió con cuidado y se desplomó a su lado. "Oh, dios, Danno"

Durante unos minutos sólo respiraron, tocándose sólo para notar al otro con la punta de los dedos. Después se limpiaron y se quedaron acostados en la cama de Steve.

\- Necesito que vayas con ellos – pidió el policía a su amante – necesito que estés bien.

\- Cuando vuelva de Kansas…

\- Sí

A la mañana siguiente el learjet esperaba en el aeródromo a que sus pasajeros subieran a bordo. McGarret contempló con ojo crítico los símbolos que unas horas antes habían pintado "una pandilla de gamberros anónimos" sobre el fuselaje, cuando se colaron antes del amanecer en el hangar dónde realizaban la puesta a punto para el vuelo intercontinental.

No sabía cómo había logrado contener la risa cuando uno de los mecánicos se disculpaba avergonzado por los grafitis que algún vándalo había realizado colándose furtivamente en el recinto pues si querían cumplir el horario del vuelo programado no podían borrarlos. A espaldas del pobre sargento, los Winchester parecían dos críos de primaria fingiendo que no acababan de hacer una trastada. Las expresiones de inocencia e ignorancia eran tan exageradas, que el esfuerzo para aparentar seriedad casi resulta inútil.

\- Pues no ha quedado tan mal – Danny sonreía mirando también los símbolos de protección – no sabría decirte los que son anti demonios y los que son anti ángeles.

\- Si te digo la verdad, quitando ese que parece una alfa griega y la estrella de cinco puntas, yo tampoco – las imágenes de sus manos degollando a una chiquilla en una tienda se superpusieron por un instante a la realidad, pero ahora sabía cómo combatirlas, apretó el hombro de Danny y su sonrisa lo devolvió al ahora – pero seguro que funcionan, ese par saben lo que hacen.

\- ¿No te molesta que Cath y Dean…? – El cazador charlaba con la muchacha explicándole los símbolos y con una intimidad que para los demás resultaba un poco embarazosa

\- ¿Crees que tengo algún derecho a sentirme molesto? No, no me molesta, sólo me… - suspiró, aquello no iba a acabar bien – merece ser feliz pero no creo que pueda ser feliz con él, ese chico está más jodido que yo.

\- Vaya, Robocop tiene sentimientos – bromeó Danny intentando que olvidara el auténtico drama de la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos

\- No te ha apuntado con una pistola, no has visto su mirada al hacerlo Danny, ese chico que ahora parece una persona normal es una máquina de matar, pregúntale a Chin y te dirá lo mismo – murmuró – y él lo sabe, y también sabe que lo suyo con Cath terminará cuando aterricemos en Kansas City y tomemos distintos caminos.

\- No tiene por qué acabar mal, cuando termine su trabajo podrá volver con Cath y tener una vida normal.

\- No creo, creo que acabará muerto o algo peor – al ver cómo le miraba Danny se explicó – no me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra del Winchester, sólo que Cath ha sufrido demasiado últimamente, mataron a Harrington, yo la he defraudado…

\- Ya – contempló cómo el cazador y su hermano se despedían de Grace – también me preocupa, pero aun así creo que merecen un poco de felicidad, ojalá nos equivoquemos.

Habían sido unas semanas muy intensas y llegaron a su fin cuando los Winchester, Rollins y McGarret subieron a ese avión para trasladar a los primeros al continente.

Danny volvió a casa con su hija sin decir nada sobre la pulsera con amuletos que le habían dado los cazadores a la pequeña para protegerla. Incluso tenía cita junto con todos los demás miembros del 5-0 para hacerse un tatuaje de protección en cuanto volvieran de Kansas. Debía a esos cazadores sus vidas, incluso la de Steve. Debía a Sam Winchester que esos últimos días hubiera dado a su pareja la forma de superar su posesión por un demonio.

Recordaba aquella mañana con el joven cazador dormido en el taburete y Steve dormido frente a él. Cómo había despertado desorientado cuando sintió que lo tocaba, y entonces había sonreído y le había dicho que podrían con su problema. Y era cierto, se estaban enfrentando a ello y cada vez los episodios de alucinaciones y pesadillas se hacían menos frecuentes.

_DEVYC- DEVYC- DEVYC_

El coche de alquiler paró junto lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada, Cath miró con aprensión la entrada, casi bajo tierra, excavada en la roca. Sam abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar. Uno de los motivos por los que habían llevado a los capitanes del 5-0 hasta allí era que quizás hubiera algo en los archivos de los hombres de letras que sirviera para ayudar a McGarret. El otro era que Sam pretendía ver a su hermano comportarse como la persona que era antes de que sus vidas se convirtieran en una pesadilla.

Para Sam era un alivio que la capitana Rollins les hubiera acompañado hasta allí. A pesar de su reencuentro, de todo lo que había ocurrido en Hawái, aún no las tenía todas consigo, aún pensaba que Dean podría volver a desaparecer, como unos meses atrás, siguiendo a Crowley y a la maldita espada que comenzaba a odiar sin saber siquiera cómo era esa cosa. Le bastaba con ver cómo el carácter de Dean había cambiado desde que obtuvo esa marca, desde que todo se había vuelto a desmoronar sobre ellos.

El fin de semana de vacaciones como lo había llamado el mayor de los Winchester transcurrió demasiado rápido para todos, incluso para un McGarret que pasó prácticamente todo el tiempo escuchando a Sam y esquivando a la parejita que se arrullaba por los rincones como si fueran dos adolescentes en su primeras citas. Pero fue provechoso, fue una forma de retomar sus propias vidas, de enfrentar a un cambio total con el ayer.

La vuelta a Honolulu fue silenciosa entre Steve y Catherine. Tenían asientos contiguos en el avión de línea regular. En el equipaje de mano guardado en el portaequipajes sobre sus cabezas, el capitán del 5-0 llevaba un pequeño manual de hechizos de protección, varios amuletos, y plantillas de tatuajes, en el de Catherine además había un anillo, una alianza de plata con una inscripción en el reverso casi borrada "Mary & John".

Los ojos castaños de la mujer se enturbiaron al ver las luces de la pista de aterrizaje, era una nueva vida, sin el hombre que se sentaba a su lado y que ahora estaba más cerca emocionalmente de ella de lo que había estado cuando eran pareja. Dolía, como dolía haberse separado de Dean. McGarret apretó su mano, ella lo miró, no buscaba ayuda contra sus alucinaciones como le había enseñado Sam Winchester, esta vez era un consuelo incondicional, otra cosa que había cambiado. Para bien. Ahora eran amigos, eran lo que debió ser desde un principio, sólo amigos.

**FIN... (Maybe...)**

 


	16. "Scar"

**Epílogo: "Scar"**

**_Lebanon, Kansas_ **

Dean entró en su habitación y se sentó en la cama pesadamente. Cath y McGarret se acababan de marchar, Sam había ido a llevarlos al aeropuerto. La tregua llegaba a su fin, volvía la guerra fría al búnker y estaba tan profundamente agotado por todo. Sería tan sencillo rendirse, olvidarlo todo. La puñetera espada, la puñetera cicatriz, la puñetera estupidez que le hacía pelear hasta el último aliento como si sirviera para algo.

"Aunque Sam fue a buscarme".

Ese único pensamiento aún lo mantenía en funcionamiento. Sam fue a Hawái a buscarlo, quizás sí le importaba. Puede que algún día le perdonara. La cicatriz de su brazo volvía a arder. Volvió a llamar a Crowley por teléfono, pero al demonio se lo había tragado la tierra. Quizás sólo lo había mandado al otro lado del mundo para quitárselo de encima.

"Es un demonio ¿Cómo vas a confiar en un demonio?"

Escuchó el motor del Impala aparcando en el búnker. Dudó un segundo en salir. Tenía miedo a que Sam volviera a darle la espalda. No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo una vez más.

Hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó a la biblioteca dónde su hermano recogía algún libro de la sección dedicada al "Génesis" bíblico y conectaba el portátil a la wifi del Búnker. Dean llevaba dos cervezas en la mano, era lo único que se le había ocurrido para saber a qué atenerse con Sam.

\- Hay poquísima información sobre la primera espada – su hermano no había separado los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador – casi todo son rumores o anotaciones marginales.

\- Crowley sigue sin contestar – dijo enseñándole el móvil, abriendo una de las cervezas y dejándosela al alcance de la mano – quizás ha tenido problemas

\- Hablando del diablo… no estoy en contra de utilizarlo, Dean, pero quiero estar seguro de que entiendes que es un medio para un fin – la otra cerveza se calentaba cerrada en la mano del cazador, Sam se cruzó de brazos – cuando no le necesitemos…

\- Lo mataré

\- No es nuestro amigo Dean, nos está utilizando, no le debemos nada

\- Lo sé, he dicho que me encargaré de él

Sam cogió la cerveza y bebió un trago antes de continuar con la investigación. Dean se sentó frente a él un poco más tranquilo pero no se podía concentrar, apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos en las ilustraciones del antiguo libreto manuscrito.

\- Catherine dijo…

\- Sam, no.

El castaño le miró por encima del portátil. No estaba enfadado. Había terminado su cerveza y se levantaba a buscar otra pero al ver su reacción ante la mención de la guapa marine cambió de idea y se sentó en la mesa frente a él.

\- Te importa, mírame a la cara y dime que no te has enamorado

\- Sabes que no estoy enamorado de Cath – los ojos verdes del cazador se alzaron turbios y vacíos

\- Pero te importa, si no lo hiciera no te negarías a hablar de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Si la amas

\- Te he dicho que no

\- Pero estos días… - ni siquiera había intentado hablar con él antes, pues con todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos tampoco podía reclamarle nada – parecías tú mismo Dean

\- Sammy…

\- No te he visto así con nadie desde…

\- ¿Te parece mal? No la he engañado, me gusta, pero no podía permitir que fuera más allá porque tarde o temprano… - suspiró y sacudió la cabeza

\- Dean, soy yo el que tiene mala suerte con las mujeres ¿recuerdas?

\- No estoy hablando de mujeres.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose de frente. Sam mortalmente serio al comprender que para Dean ya sólo existía él, Dean pálido, con los labios apretados. El castaño negó sacudiendo la melena.

\- Dean, estamos así de jodidos por…

\- Lo sé

\- Yo no sé si podré volver a…

\- Lo se

\- No, no lo sabes Dean, no tienes ni puñetera idea ¿verdad? – se levantó de la mesa furioso y le gritó - ¡Basta de hacerme sentir como una mierda! ¡Te largaste! ¡Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba! ¡Después de todo lo ocurrido me negaste el derecho a estar enfadado!

Dean se levantó a su vez y le miró a la cara, sin expresión, como cada vez que su padre le reclamaba alguna temeridad, o cada vez que sabía que le había defraudado, dispuesto a recibir el primer golpe, aunque Sam tenía la intuición de que esta vez no lo devolvería.

\- ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¡¿Cómo?! – le gritó en la cara fuera de sí el menor – no me dejaste reaccionar ¡huiste! ¡Me dejaste tirado en ese muelle!

\- No te dejé tirado, estabas con Cas.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda con quién me dejaras tirado! ¡te necesitaba a ti!

Dean reaccionó como si le hubiera abofeteado, abrió los ojos horrorizado sin saber qué responder a eso. Tampoco tuvo ocasión.

\- ¡Llevo meses soñando con Kevin! ¡Me despierto cada noche con sus ojos ardiendo bajo mi mano! ¡Te necesitaba ahí y tú te marchaste! ¡Y cuando pensaba que por fin me pedirías perdón, que podía superarlo, que todo estaba mejorando, desapareciste otra vez! – Sam lloraba sin ningún pudor porque no podía contener más todo lo que había estado reprimiendo dentro de él – Estuve buscándote como loco, y Cas también y apareciste en Hawái, Dean, y te enrollaste con Catherine Rollins… Siempre hay alguien entre nosotros ¿verdad? Ángeles, demonios, vampiros o atractivas mujeres con las que vivir la ilusión de una vida normal.

\- Sammy yo… siento lo que has sufrido pero no tienes que atormentarte por Kevin, eso es cosa mía, es sólo mi responsabilidad, tu no…

\- ¡Vete a la puta mierda! – lo enganchó de la camiseta y lo zarandeó con rudeza - ¡Todas las putas noches! ¡pongo mi mano en su frente y veo y siento y huelo cómo se quema por dentro! ¡TODAS!

\- Encontraré a Gadreel y lo mataré con mis propias manos, yo le…

\- ¡¿Y DE QUÉ SERVIRÁ?! ¿Kevin va a resucitar? ¿Cuándo la venganza ha servido de algo? – le cogió el brazo levantando la manga y enseñándole la maldita cicatriz - ¿Y esto de qué va a servir?

\- Mataré a Abadón, es la única manera de matar a un caballero del infierno.

\- ¿Y el precio? Sabes perfectamente que siempre tiene un precio ¿verdad?

\- Llevo pagando el precio toda la vida Sammy

Toda la vida, habían dejado en el camino a todas las personas que les habían importado, de una forma u otra sólo se tenían ellos dos. Habían sacrificado en esa cruzada sin final hasta el amor psicótico e irracional que se profesaban. Ese amor que hacía que cometieran los sacrificios más impensables para tener al otro al lado. Ese amor que prevalecía incluso por encima del destino del resto del mundo.

Sam estaba harto de sacrificios, ya había llegado a su límite. Dean debía dejar de protegerle, debía de dejar de anteponerle por encima de todo, por encima de sí mismo.

\- Pues ya está bien de pagar, nos cargamos a Abadón y se acabó ¿de acuerdo?

\- Y a Metatrón, tenemos que volver a abrir el cielo para que Kevin pueda…

\- Y a Metatrón, de acuerdo, pero ya está… - cogió el rostro de Dean entre sus manos – lo dejaremos, seremos los Bobbys del resto de los cazadores, seremos hombres de letras, prométemelo.

\- Sam…

\- Júrame que cuando acabemos con Abadón y Metatrón, si sobrevivimos nos dedicaremos a recuperar a los hombres de letras.

\- Lo juro – Dean estaba convencido que no viviría para cumplir ese juramento, pero si así Sam era feliz, dejaría que lo fuera un poco más

\- No, me vale un simple "lo juro", no te creo Dean, necesito algo más para creerte.

\- ¿Un juramento de meñique? – sonrió indeciso buscando una sonrisa de respuesta en el rostro de Sam

\- Quizás algo más de estilo demoniaco

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Yo superaré lo que hiciste para salvar mi vida y tú serás un hombre de letras de la vieja escuela cuando todo esto acabe.

\- Los dos – regateó el mayor

\- Los dos seremos viejos y aburridos hombres de letras que enseñarán a otros la manera más segura de enfrentarse a los monstruos, los profesores X de los cazadores ¿De acuerdo?

\- Seremos los profesores W

\- Sí

\- Sí

Dean cogió la nuca del más alto y lo besó en los labios profundamente, sellando su pacto demoniaco. Para Sam no era suficiente, lo sujetó junto a sí sin dejarlo separarse abrazándole y sintiendo el cuerpo más pequeño encajar perfectamente con su cuerpo.

\- Este pacto lo vamos a sellar a lo grande – gruñó cogiendo su rostro con una mano – Te quiero Dean, quiero que volvamos a ser nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Sabes que sí – jadeó el pecoso dispuesto a darle lo que quisiera

No necesitaban ir más lejos, la mesa era más que suficiente para sostenerlos. La ropa de Dean acabó en el suelo hecha un lío y con algún desgarrón por la violencia con la que Sam la arrancó de su cuerpo, la camisa y la camiseta del castaño terminaron en una silla, los pantalones en la mesa, las botas de ambos diseminadas por la biblioteca. Los cuerpos de ambos fundidos sobre la mesa.

Sam dentro de Dean, Dean deshecho, con su espalda en la mesa y las piernas sobre los hombros de Sam. Era lo que querían, como lo querían y les importaba poco lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de esto. Sellaron su trato, comenzaron de nuevo.

Quizás esa tregua no durara mucho, quizás los demonios, o los ángeles, o el resto del Universo confabulara para impedirles ser como eran, les daba igual. Lo único que sabían era que tarde o temprano, pesara a quien pesara volverían a estar juntos y a vivir su amor psicótico, irracional y eróticamente codependiente.

**_Isla de Oahu, a más de tres mil ochocientas millas de distancia_ **

El regreso de Kono a casa pospuso la renuncia de Catherine por unos meses. Después se reincorporó de nuevo al ejército, y fue destinada al mando Europeo de la OTAN como asesora de seguridad.

\- El uniforme te sienta bien – Danny Williams entregó un ramo de flores a la oficial en su fiesta de despedida y de reinauguración de la casa de Steve – te voy a echar de menos.

\- Yo a ti no – bromeó la castaña abrazándole y abrazando a Grace añadió – pero a ti sí que te voy a añorar

\- Ya cotillearemos por el Facebook – la niña devolvió el abrazo con cariño – te tendré al tanto de todo, además está cierto asunto con el chico que te dije y…

\- ¡Grace! Se supone que todas esas cosas de novios las hablarías conmigo – se quejó su padre.

\- Lo siento papá, pero a partir de cierta edad sólo una mujer entiende a otra mujer – replicó muy digna la chiquilla

Los demás se rieron con ganas de la cara de terror del policía. La fiesta transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Para ser sólo cinco (ahora cuatro) los integrantes del 5-0, casi setenta personas abarrotaban el remodelado salón y parte del jardín. Militares, policías, amigos, familiares. Catherine se dio cuenta de que se dejaba allí a gente que la quería y a la que siempre iba a querer.

Encontró a Steve huyendo del bullicio, sentado en la arena de la playa a la que daba su casa. No había oleaje y la chaqueta oscura de gala del capitán yacía junto a él en la tierra, junto a la gorra, la corbata y los zapatos. Se sentó a su lado.

\- Tenía tantas ganas de irme que no me había planteado lo que voy a echar esto de menos – murmuró contemplando las cristalinas aguas

\- Lo siento Cath, siento no haber sido lo que esperabas de mí.

\- Gracias por las disculpas pero esas no son las que quiero – lo miró a los ojos con dureza – no quiero que te disculpes por no quererme, quiero que te disculpes por mentirnos a los tres

\- ¿Perdona? – no comprendía la rabia de la mujer que no le había echado nunca en cara nada

\- Esto no es sólo culpa tuya, lo es mía por querer creer hasta el último momento que me amabas. Pero nunca me lo dejaste claro, nunca lo admitiste, preferías tener a alguien, tenerme a mí, en lugar de plantearte en serio que era lo que querías – le pegó con el puño en el brazo – eres un idiota egoísta.

\- Creo que… - la miró viéndola de verdad, comprendiendo que tenía razón – tienes razón, te mereces una disculpa real… Siento habernos mentido a los tres, en mi defensa diré que fue sin intención de hacer daño.

\- Continúa.

\- No me lo vas a poner fácil ¿verdad?

\- No, creo que me merezco que pases un mal rato para irme satisfecha de aquí – dijo sacándole la legua

\- Entonces señora jueza ahí va mi confesión – se giró hacia ella, se lo debía, ahora era consciente de lo injusto que había sido en su relación, con todos, pero sobre todo con Cath – Te quiero…

\- Steve…

\- Espera, déjame decirlo de un tirón o no tendrás esa disculpa que me has pedido – rogó el capitán – es cierto que te quiero, casi desde la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras la chica más guapa que había visto jamás y quería estar contigo. Pero no estaba enamorado como para pasar la vida contigo y no lo sabía Cath. Sólo sabía que lo nuestro era perfecto para mí y creí que tú eras feliz en esta relación. Hasta que dejaste el ejército y te quedaste en la isla no me sentí atrapado en lo nuestro…

\- ¡Guau, vaya disculpa! – se quejó la morena – así que eso era lo nuestro, una trampa…

\- No me has entendido

\- Sigue, arréglalo más, anda – a fin de cuentas ella había insistido

\- Me di cuenta de que amaba a Danny pero no podía dejarte cuando tú lo habías dejado todo por mí, no era justo. Creí que no importaba mi felicidad, que quizás podría superarlo porque en lo otro estábamos bien ¿no?

\- Sip, lo estás arreglando

\- No me di cuenta de que te estaba apartando en mi esfuerzo porque no se notara que me había enamorado de un hombre. Y Danny me hablaba de su ex, y de Gaby, y de la chica a la que dispararon en el acantilado… ¿cómo iba a pensar que sentía algo por mí? Creí sinceramente que era el único que tendría que sacrificarse para que vosotros dos no sufrierais – Steve se dio cuenta del despropósito de lo que estaba diciendo – vaya, he sido un auténtico imbécil de verdad

\- Ahora sí me vale como disculpa – Catherine se levantó y se puso frente a él – no cometas el mismo error

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No confiar en las personas que te quieren Steve

\- No consigo entender cómo no estoy enamorado de ti hasta los huesos, eres la persona más increíble que conozco – la hizo sonreír, y ella se agachó y le dio un beso en la coronilla

\- Los héroes estáis muy mal de la cabeza.

Ella echó un vistazo alrededor, se iba ya, su barco zarpaba en una hora y tenía el tiempo justo para subir a bordo antes de partir. Le dijo adiós con la mano y se iba a marchar cuando Steve la entretuvo un poco más.

\- Tengo una curiosidad

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El psicópata de Dean Winchester, ¿volverás a verle? – estaba muy serio

\- Dean no es un psicópata, sólo ha tenido alguna experiencia dura – lo defendió

\- No me has contestado Cath

\- No te importa… pero no, su mundo es demasiado para mí y no lo va a dejar

\- Me alegro, es cierto que es peligroso…

\- Nos han ayudado, Steve

\- Lo sé, les estoy agradecido, de verdad, y me gustaría que tuvieran algún futuro, pero esos dos acabarán mal y lo saben.

\- Dean fue el primero en advertírmelo Steve, siempre supe que no acabaríamos juntos, pero el sexo era espectacular – sonrió burlona

\- ¡Ey! Eso ha dolido – se quejó el marine – ¿Era mejor que yo en la cama?

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

\- Venga, dímelo, por los viejos tiempos

\- ¡Ah! Estáis ahí – Williams se acercó por la tarima de madera, llevaba dos copas de champán y una botella – Cath el almirante se va, te están buscando por todos lados.

Steve se levantó y la abrazó, un abrazo de gratitud, un hasta la próxima pues siempre tendrían una relación especial. Danny también la abrazó, pues ella formaba parte de la familia que había encontrado en la isla y la iba a echar de menos.

\- Venga Cath, dímelo – insistió Steve

\- Tú eres un Camaro, él es un Bugatti Veyron SS – se rio al ver la cara de su amigo que cambió del orgullo por su comparación con el Chevrolet a su sorpresa cuando ella mencionó el otro vehículo – no hagas preguntas de las que no quieres saber la respuesta, considéralo mi pequeña vendetta.

\- ¡Pues ya no los fabrican! ¡son demasiado caros! – alcanzó a protestar cuando ella entraba en la casa

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Son únicos!

Danny no entendía de qué iba la conversación. Descorchó la botella y sirvió una copa a Steve y otra para él. Steve rompió a reír sin venir a cuento después de unos segundos pensativo.

\- ¿Me cuentas el chiste?

\- Es una broma entre nosotros, no te vas a poner celoso por eso ¿verdad?

\- Ven aquí Camaro, en cuanto toda esa gente se largue te voy a demostrar lo celoso que estoy – le besó, sin miedo a que les vieran, no estaban en el trabajo, estaban en casa, juntos, todos los que estaban allí eran amigos, y, si tenían algún problema con que fueran pareja quizás no eran tan amigos como pretendían ser.

Grace llegó corriendo, seguida de Kono y Chin Ho que ya se habían despedido de Cath, la novia de Chin ayudaba a Kamekona a llevar una mesa plegable a la playa y los amigos que aún no se habían marchado traían sillas y parte de los snack y las bebidas que aún quedaban de la fiesta.

\- ¿Vosotros es que no pensáis iros a casa? – gruñó Steve separándose a desgana de Danny

\- De ninguna manera, esto es muy bonito y romántico – Kamekona dio una bolsa de ganchitos a Grace y ambos se sentaron en la arena mirándolos como si estuvieran en el cine – hacéis una pareja ideal ¿verdad Grace?

\- Sí, de cine – corroboró descaradamente la chiquilla cogiendo un puñado y llenándose la boca

\- Será posible – Danny no pudo mantener la seriedad, metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó otro puñado de aperitivos llenándose la boca con ellos – segnorifta, estáf ciendo muy defvergonzada conf tu padref…

Estaban en familia, brindaron con los refrescos y el champan y jugaron al póker hasta bien entrada la noche apostando con ositos de gominola. Y cuando todos se fueron y Grace dormía en la habitación de invitados dos hombres se demostraban que el amor y el mar pueden combinar de maneras insospechadamente satisfactorias.

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este ya tengo todos mis fics largos posteados en AO3, no creo que postee también los de la gemela, sois demasiado pervertidillas para su dulce corazoncito only-bro.  
> Si lo lees y te gusta: genial  
> Si lo lees y no te gusta: quizás no es tu tipo de historia, sin rencores.  
> Si no lo lees y vas a quejarte de que trato al mal al angelico... Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn! .


End file.
